Mi principe especial
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Un misterioso libro, un mundo extraño y una nueva amiga para Sakura... esta es la historia de la pequeña Adry, espero que les guste. Si quieren me gustaria comentarios... *Completa*
1. capítulo 1

****

Título: Mi príncipe especial

Autor: chibineko

Nota1: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecientes a la serie "Card Captor Sakura" pertenecen al grupo CLAMP y Kodokawa Shoten.

****

Nota2: Este fic esta ambientado después del final de la serie y de la segunda película, por lo que se puede decir que Li esta viviendo en la ciudad de Tomoeda y además es algo así como es novio de infancia oficial de Sakura (para completa desesperación y ataque al hígado de Touya); y Eriol ha decidido quedarse un tiempo más en Japón... al niño le gusta divertirse a expensas de la parejita y el futuro cuñado; además de que no pudo separar fácilmente a Nakuru del brazo de Touya... y encima esta comenzando a sentir un cariño especial por Tomoyo. Hechas estas pequeñas aclaraciones comienza el fic.

****

Capítulo I: El libro sin título

Hace mucho tiempo; en algún lugar de china....

"P-pero ama.... porque esta tan molesta, si yo sol......"

"¡¡¡NI UNA PALABRA MAS!!!!, COMO TE ATREVES A SEGUIR DIRIGIÉNTE A MI DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HICISTE!!!!"

"P-pero... "

"¡PERO NADA!. Desde este momento yo te castigo, a ti... mi peor fracaso. No sirves para nada, y encima te atreves a faltarme el respeto de esta manera. Desde este momento vivirás encerrada en una pesadilla de la cual ni la muerte te podrá liberar, y ese será tu castigo... por toda la eternidad....."

"¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!..... ¡¡¡¡¡AMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

**********************

Tiempo presente en Japón, en la ciudad de Tomoeda...

La tarde continuaba apacible mientras que un grupo de estudiantes de primaria se encontraba paseando luego de las clases.

"¡Pero que alegre te ves hoy Sakura!, de verdad que me gusta verte tan feliz... Ahhhhh.... ojalá no se me hubiese acabado la cinta de la videograbadora .... T_T"- después de decir esto Tomoyo hizo un mohín de descontento y a la vez resignación; después de todo por lo menos estaba allí para disfrutar de la alegría de su amiga, aún cuando no la pudiera captar para la posteridad como casi siempre lo hacía.

"Pero Tomoyo, que cosas dices... estoy segura de que hay muchas cosas mejores que estar grabándome siempre -_-v" - decía Sakura a la vez que por andar caminando de espaldas para hablarle a Tomoyo se terminó tropezando estrepitosamente con Li, quien luego de sostenerla justo a tiempo para evitar que se cayera termina poniéndose tan rojo como la misma Sakura.

"Vaya, vaya; ustedes dos si que hicieron una pareja muy interesante al final, ne?"- dice con una sonrisa y un gran doble sentido Eriol; quien luego dirigiéndose a Tomoyo le extiende una cinta de video en blanco- "Mira Daijouji; justo aquí tengo una cinta nueva que tal vez puedas usar"

Tomoyo toma la cinta emocionada dando miles de gracias mientras que la coloca de manera rápida en su cámara de video y comienza a grabar de manera bastante profesional a su mejor amiga.

"Ay!, ustedes no tienen remedio; pero aún así me alegra mucho que todos seamos amigos"- dijo Rika de manera divertida mientras que las graciosas escenas antes descritas pasaban frente a sus ojos de manera tan natural.

"Y hablando de amistad... ¿Sabían ustedes que la palabra amistad se origino en.....?"- pero antes de que el joven y alegre Yamazaki pudiese iniciar otro de sus muy bien estructurados relatos; Chiharu ya lo estaba ahorcando hasta sacarle todo el aire de los pulmones al tiempo que replicaba que si quisiera un cuento; preferiría ir a leerlo a la biblioteca.

En ese preciso momento Sakura lanza una sonora exclamación ante lo cual Tomoyo preocupada le pregunta que es lo que pasa, y ella con una gran gota en la cabeza dice: "Es que olvide que mi nii-san esta trabajando hoy en la biblioteca de Tomoeda; y me dijo que fuera apenas pudiera en la tarde porque debía de darme un encargo para papá... y lo olvideeeeee T_T, snif"

"En ese caso será mejor que nos apuremos todos para llegar rápido y así Kinomoto no incumpla con lo que le pidieron de favor, ne?"- dijo Eriol con su acostumbrada calma de siempre; tras lo cual todos se dirigieron camino a la biblioteca de Tomoeda... aunque la más emocionada con la idea era Naoko, el solo pensar en que podría buscar muchos libros sobre espantos la animaba muuuuuuuchooooooo.

*********************

"Llegaste tarde monstruo... ahora no me podré desocupar hasta que la biblioteca cierre y no te podría dar el encargo hasta entonces; lo cual sería inútil pues entonces podría llevarlo yo mismo. No solo eres un monstruo feo, sino también inútil"- terminó de decir Touya con su típica expresión huraña de siempre, mientras seguía acomodando libros y veía de reojo a Sakura, quien ya se empezaba a calentar por los comentarios de su nii-san... otro poquito más ¡y lo patearía!.

"Pero Touya; como le puedes decir eso a Sakura... ella vino hasta aquí con toda su voluntad, además se muy bien que ese encargo no es tan importante."- dijo Yukito con su típica amabilidad de siempre, mientras que Touya ya lo miraba feo por arruinarle los insultos hacia el monstruo, pero eso a Yukito no lo afectaba mucho, por no decir que nada; así que como si nada hubiese pasado se dirigió de manera cortés hacia Sakura preguntándole si quería ayudarlos a él y a Touya a acomodar los libros en los estantes bajos.

"SI!, me encantaría; y estoy segura que a los demás también les gustaría, así que voy a preguntarles."

"¿Los demás?"- preguntó Touya con un ligero mal presentimiento.

"Si, vine con mis amigos, ellos están por otras secciones de la biblioteca; vine con Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Eriol y Shaoran"- terminó de decir Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

*Shaoran*- pensó con disgusto Touya, al tiempo que Sakura sonreía feliz mientras daba media vuelta para preguntarle a los demás.

"Ya Touya, no es para tanto"

"TU NO TE METAS"

*************************

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que todos los niños comenzaron a ayudar a acomodar libros en los estantes del almacén de la biblioteca, pues ese era el trabajo de se día de Touya y Yukito; y cada quien se había adueñado de un estante en particular acerca de lo que más le interesaba.

Yamazaki estaba en la sección de ciencia ficción, junto con Chiharu, quien se le unió solo para evitar que encontrara demasiado material nuevo; Naoko en la sección de Mitos y Leyendas; Rika en la de repostería, junto con Yukito quien estaba al otro extremo del estante que era la sección de alta cocina; Tomoyo en la sección de Arte y Decoración; Li y Eriol en la sección de Magia Antigua; Touya arreglaba la sección de Literatura clásica que en realidad era inmensa; y por último Sakura arreglaba una pequeña sección de libros que no tenían nada de especial, simplemente era una sección de libros que no mucha gente solicitaba leer, que no eran muy llamativos, y ella solo los estaba arreglando... era la sección más escondida y solitaria de todo el almacén.

Sakura se encontraba limpiando los libros uno por uno y ordenándolos en orden alfabético por el titulo del libro. Habían libros que ella ni siquiera se imaginaba que existían, incluso había uno llamado "¿Qué hora es?", y ojeándolo un poco descubrió que se trataba de un libro que contaba la historia de los relojes a través de la historia del hombre... bueno, a ella no le gustaba mucho leer; pero quien sabe, era pequeñito y tal vez pudiese encontrar algo interesante, además le daban pena todos eso libros, nadie los leía...

Sakura siguió en su labor cuando chocó con un libro no muy llamativo; era de tapa un poco gruesa, de color marrón y sin decorados en la cara de esta, aún estaba en una bolsa y en esta había una pequeña notita que decía: **vendido a la biblioteca de la ciudad de Tomoeda en una subasta en el año de 1980. Procedencia del libro China.** Sakura se sorprendió... ese pobre libro había estado guardado allí desde hacía años y nadie lo había leído...¡Ni siquiera lo habían sacado de la bolsa!... Examinó un poco mejor el libro, si venía de China tal vez tuviese algún poder mágico oculto... nada... bueno, quiso saber el título pero no lo veía... tal vez estuviese debajo de la nota en la bolsa... Abrió la bolsa y sacó el libro; volvió a revisar por todos lados, en la tapa no había nada; abrió el libro para ver si el título estaba en el interior del libro, pero después de mucho buscar en las primeras hojas no lo encontró.

*Pobre libro*- pensó con tristeza Sakura. 

Algo ya más interesada, sin saber aún porque pues a ella no le gusta leer mucho que digamos, Sakura abrió el libro y le dio una ojeada rápida al interior... y con sorpresa descubrió que algunas páginas tenían ilustraciones muy raras, como toros azules y cosas por el estilo, así que se decidió mirar los dibujitos nada más, pero mientras iba pasando llego a un lugar donde habían un montón de páginas en blanco hasta el final; ¿En que momento se acabó la parte escrita?, ella no se dio cuenta. Con algo más de interés comenzó de nuevo por las hojas escritas, quería saber en que punto se acababa el libro y por que habían hojas en blanco... Sakura paso una hoja tras otra hasta encontrar la página donde la escritura acababa, y siguió con los dedos las letras hasta que se acabaron, entonces pudo ver que justo al costado de la ultima letra escrita y sobre la cual ella tenía puesta su mano se empezaba a formar una nueva letra; y en el mismo instante que ella notó esto y sin siquiera tener tiempo de separar la mano del libro se vio rodeada a una rara luz y de pronto el almacén de la biblioteca desapareció de a su alrededor, y se encontró en un extraño lugar parecido a un desierto.

Estaba tratando de averiguar mentalmente lo que había sucedido cuando una vocecita le grito "¡CUIDADO!", y luego de sentir algo pequeño y esponjoso chocar contra ella cayó de lleno sobre la suave arena blanca que estaba a su alrededor, al tiempo que una bandada de extrañas aves de hielo azul pasaban volando bastante bajo, casi rozando con su espalda; y a medida que Sakura levantaba la cabeza y veía a esta extraña bandada alejarse volando hacia un rumbo desconocido, la misma vocecita le dijo: "Si te hubiesen tocado ahora serías un cubo de hielo. ¿Quién eres tú?, no recuerdo haberte visto por aquí antes...."

Sakura voltea y vio con asombró al dueño de esa peculiar voz.. era un pequeño gatito blanco y muy peludito, que extendió una patita al tiempo que decía: "¿Pero que estás esperando?, tenemos que salir cuanto antes de aquí... vamos sígueme... "; y saliendo del pecho de Sakura, desde donde le había hablado por último vez dirigió sus pequeñas patitas hacia algún destino por completo desconocido para Sakura, al tiempo que volvía a apurarla para que le siguiera.

Sakura se levantó rápidamente y siguió al gatito, y entonces se presento dándole su nombre completo y con mucha cortesía. El gatito, que en realidad era gatita, para su caminata y se volteó sobre su sitio mirando a Sakura, y entonces con un suspiro se disculpó por su mala educación..."Lo siento, hacia mucho que no recordaba hablar con nadie, creo que perdí la costumbre de ser cortés; mi nombre es Adrastea, mucho gusto."- y tras esta corta presentación reanudo su camino con Sakura por detrás.

*********************

"Cielos, estar entre todos estos libros de cocina me ha dado hambre"- exclamó Yukito para luego voltearse donde Rika y ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa le preguntó..." Sabes?, voy a comprarme algo de comer, y como sería una gran descortesía comer solo voy a preguntarle a los demás si quieren que les compre algo...¿Te gustaría a ti que te compre algo de comer?".

Ante la pregunta y teniendo en cuenta que habían pasado muchas horas desde que comiera algo, Rika aceptó gustosa; tras lo cual Yukito fue de lugar en lugar preguntando a todos si querían algo de comer... hasta que por fin llegó donde se suponía que estaba Sakura y al no encontrarla se preocupo y fue donde Touya a preguntarle si sabía donde estaba Sakura.

"No, ni idea de donde está; tal vez se fue al baño o tal vez esta por allí viendo algo en la misma biblioteca, ya sabes como es ese monstruo."

Yukito asintió y fue a comprar lo que cada quien le pidió, imaginando que podría comprarle a Sakura pues no podría dejarla sin comer; al tiempo que, por si acaso, volvía a donde se suponía que estaba Sakura y echaba un vistazo, pero no la encontró. Revisó todo cuidadosamente y luego se dijo a si mismo que todo estaba bien, pues de lo contrario alguien habría sentido algo si le hubiese pasado cualquier cosa, y por último todos los libros fuera de la caja de libros que le dieron a Sakura para ordenar estaban en su sitio, todo estaba en orden... incluyendo el pequeño libro de cubierta marrón y sin título que estaba colocado en el estante, nada estaba fuera de lugar.

Fin del primer capítulo

Notas de la autora

Konnichiwa minna....

Aquí está esta escritora felina inaugurando el primer capítulo del primer fanfic que hago de esta serie.

Este por cierto va a ser un fic corto de unos 4, 5 o 6 capítulos que dará paso a otro más larguito en un futuro... claro que no tengo ni idea de cuando lo haré, pero espero que por lo pronto les guste el fic. Este también es el primero que hago en base a una historia de las CLAMP, que son uno de mis grupos favoritos de autores, si no es el que más quiero, porque la mayoría de sus obras me gusta mucho, y también tengo pensado hacer algún día un fic en relación a Magic Knigth Rayearth, así que ya veré.

Errrr.... bueno, como ya se dieron cuenta nadie notó el hecho de que una fuerza se llevó a Sakura a quien sabe que lugar dentro de ese libro. Pues bien, eso es lo más resaltante de este capítulo... en el siguiente capítulo Sakura descubrirá quien es Adrastea y que es lo que hace en ese extraño libro, al tiempo que entre suceso y suceso nacerá algo especial entre ellas.

Bueno, eso es todo... sugerencias, comentarios, críticas constructivas o tomatazos a chibineko_7@hotmail.com, que estaré esperando sus comentarios con interés.

Un gran bechito felino para todos

chibineko =^.~=


	2. capitulo 2

****

Título: Mi príncipe especial

Autor: chibineko

Nota1: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecientes a la serie "Card Captor Sakura" pertenecen al grupo CLAMP y Kodokawa Shoten.

****

Capítulo II: ¿Sabías que era un libro?

Adrastea seguía en su camino apurado hacia al parecer un destino que ella conocía bastante bien; al contrario de Sakura, quien se encontraba completamente perdida y no tenía más opción que seguir a la huraña gatita. Las horas pasaban y el sol comenzaba a descender, al tiempo que su estómago comenzaba a pedir algo de comer... de verdad que tenía hambre, ¿cuánto llevaba sin comer?, quizás unas cinco horas o más, y la hora del almuerzo definitivamente ya había pasado hacía mucho tiempo, así que teniendo en cuenta que era un caso de necesidad extrema se decidió a preguntarle a Adrastea si ella sabía de algo que pudiesen comer en ese lugar.

"Emmm, disculpa Adrastea, pero, por si acaso, ¿No hay nada que podamos comer por aquí?"

Adrastea ni siquiera se limitó a mirar a la pequeña niña que le acompañaba, solo se limitó a responder sin siquiera parar su marcha que si no fuera por su interrupción hubiese llegado a la mesa del banquete a tiempo, que todo era la culpa de ella por aparecerse de esa manera, y tras estas raras y nada amigables palabras la gatita dio por terminada la conversación y a Sakura no le quedo más remedio que seguir a Adrastea mientras que su estómago le incriminaba el hecho de no haber comido lo suficiente durante la mañana.

La noche se presentaba bastante fría, y Sakura agradecía el hecho de tener por lo menos el abrigo del colegio, pues de lo contrario estaba segura que se hubiese muerto de frío. Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que le preguntara a Adrastea por la comida y Sakura calculaba ya casi media noche... "Todos deben de estar muy preocupados por mi ahora; ¿que haré?"- se pregunta con tristeza mientras que se frota las manos una contra otra para provocarse un poco de calor a si misma. En ese momento notó que su pequeña guía esta justo delante de ella, sentada y mirándola con un gesto algo fastidiado, que por alguna razón le recordó de pronto a Yue, a la vez que cuando llegó la pequeña Sakura se paró de nuevo y dijo sin muchas ganas...

"Ya no podremos continuar más por esta noche, con suerte llegamos a uno de los refugios, aquí podremos dormir sin que nada suceda hasta mañana. Acomódate como puedas"- y tras estas, nuevamente, breves palabras, la pequeña gatita se acurrucó en un rincón solitario y se dispuso a dormir casi de inmediato ante la interrogante mirada de Sakura, quien obviamente no obtendría más respuestas, por no decir que ninguna hasta ese momento.

********************

Era el tercer día que Sakura llevaba en ese extraño lugar, y hasta ese momento no había obtenido casi ninguna respuesta acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo, puesto que Adrastea solo le hablaba para apurarla en su paso, indicarle donde pasar la noche, o decirle que frutos eran los que podía comer y cuales no, ya que era eso de lo que se había alimentado exclusivamente, de pequeños frutos morados que ni siquiera sabía lo que eran, y que no sabían muy bien que digamos... como extrañaba la comida de su papá... T_T..., y fue en ese momento que vio a lo lejos el final del desierto por el cual habían estado caminando y el inicio de un extraño bosque de árboles de hojas color celeste pastel y flores rojas y naranjas que más daban la impresión de ser pequeñas llamas de fuego perdidas en las copas de esos árboles; también vio para su completa impresión un lago de aguas verdes que estaba entre los límites de uno y otro ambiente, pero que solo parecía alimentar al bosque, aunque lo más resaltante acerca de este era que también parecía alimentar a una cascada, que caía al revés, teniendo como destino final una gran nube plateada en el cielo... todo muy raro en verdad.

Sakura estaba lista para soltarle una gran sarta de preguntas a la pequeña Adrastea, cuando al dirigir su vista hacia esta pudo observar por primera vez desde que la conoció algo que podría definirse como una ligera sonrisa saliendo de sus felinos labios, así como unas lucesitas de emoción en su mirada; y antes de que pudiese siquiera hacer una pregunta, la pequeña gatita de pronto apuró el paso a la vez que comenzó a gritar por sobre si misma a Sakura...

"¡Apúrate!, ¡ahora si que podremos comer bien si es que nos apuramos un poco!".

Bueno, no hace falta decir que Sakura aún era un mar de dudas y preguntas sin responder; pero ante la perspectiva de una buena comida la niña abandonó de momento todas sus interrogantes y se limitó a seguir a la pequeña felina hacia donde parecía saber muy bien que encontraría una buena comida.... pero ¿cómo?.

Luego de haber andado a un paso apurado durante aproximadamente unos 10 minutos, Sakura pudo sentir el ambiente inundarse con el deliciosos aroma de comida preparada...¡No podía creerlo!... Tras las indicaciones de su guía, ambas se acercaron sigilosamente hacia un claro que se podía ver entre los árboles, a medida que el aroma de la comida se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y a Sakura comenzaba a gruñirle el estómago con violencia. Luego de unos momentos Sakura vio algo que la dejó estupefacta; en medio del claro habían 6 individuos bastante grandes y ataviados con extrañas armaduras al mejor estilo chino; que estaban fastuosamente sentados alrededor de una mesa donde podía verse un gran banquete compuesto de varios extraños platos de comida humeante... ¡en medio de la nada!. 

"Manténte con la cabeza gacha hasta que escuches que te grito, entonces saca todo lo que puedas cargar contigo y corre lo más rápido que puedas. Después de todo creo que si podrías serme útil."- dijo la gatita de manera rápida y concisa; y antes de que Sakura pudiese replicar algo de lo que estaba sucediendo, Adrastea desapareció en medio de unos arbustos de hojas negras con extraños bordes azules, y entonces no le quedó más que esperar.

Sakura se mantuvo tal y como le dijo Adrastea, y luego de unos cinco minutos un gran alboroto se formó en el claro al momento de que una extraña manada de animales parecidos a lagartijas, pero con el tamaño de ovejas grandes, y de colores bastante vivos, pasaron haciendo un gran escándalo; a la vez que los 6 guerreros se levantaron furiosos y se marcharon persiguiendo a estos animales. Unos momentos después Sakura escuchó la vocecita chillona de Adrastea llamándola y acudió de manera rápida hasta la mesa del banquete.

"¡Rápido, saca todo lo que puedas!"- dijo con impaciencia la gatita- "Ellos no tardaran mucho en volver".

Sakura tomó todo lo que pudo y se lo acomodó como mejor pudo entre los brazos, antes de salir corriendo del lugar con Adrastea pisándole los talones. Ambas corrieron un buen trecho antes de detenerse en otro claro ya bastante alejado de donde estaba el banquete de los guerreros; y luego de tomar algo de aire Sakura se percató de que había un pequeño riachuelo de aguas rosadas corriendo justo a un costado de ellas. Adrastea se acomodó plácidamente a un costado del riachuelo al tiempo que dejaba en el suelo una pieza de carne que había llevado consigo a rastras por todo el camino, para poder remojarse un poco las patitas y así refrescarse. Sakura notó lo sucia que estaba la carne de Adrastea debido a la manera en la que habían salido, así que mientras que Adrastea se lavaba un poco ella tomó la pieza de carne para enjuagarla un poco en la corriente cercana a ellas.

"¡Oye!"- protestó Adrastea de manera enérgica y con indicios de lagrimitas en sus ojos- "Eso es mío; no es justo que tu te lo lleves".- dijo Adrastea ya al borde del llanto- "Me costo mucho conseguirlo".

Sakura miró a Adrastea con asombro y un poco de culpa.

"L-lo siento, no pensaba llevármelo ni nada parecido; pero esta demasiado sucio para que lo comas así, por lo que pensé que debería lavarlo un poco antes de que te lo comieras, por que te puedes enfermar de lo contrario. En serio, no voy a hacer nada malo; es más, yo traje mucho conmigo, y estaba pensando en darte una parte a ti... ¿Te gustaría?".

Adrastea miró con incredulidad durante un momento a Sakura, y luego vio la pieza que había traído consigo y se dio cuenta de lo Sakura decía era cierto. Luego desvió la vista hacia todo lo que Sakura había dejado a un lado sobre unas hojas que juntó para que la comida no se ensuciara y tras desviar nuevamente la mirada un poco apenada, y moviendo una patita de forma juguetona sobre la tierra preguntó..."¿En serio me darías lo que yo quisiera?"

Sakura asintió enérgica y alegremente por toda respuesta, con lo que tras un brillito de felicidad en los ojitos rosados de Adrastea, ella vio con ansiedad una de las carnes y le preguntó a Sakura si le podía dar de aquella.

"Claro, come todo lo que quieras"

Y tras estas palabras ambas se pusieron a comer de lo que habían conseguido; pero tras el primer bocado Sakura prácticamente se abalanzó sobre lasa aguas del riachuelo a beber un poco... la comida estaba demasiado sazonada.

"¿Qué te pasa?".

"Es que eso está muy picante... casi me atraganto; creo que lavaré un poco la comida antes de comerla para quitarle el sabor picante... lo malo es que también va a perder el buen sabor T_T"

"¿No te gusta?, ¡Pero si la comida condimentada es lo mejor!. ¡La comida condimentada es lo que más me gusta en tooooodoooo el mundo...EN ESPECIAL SI ES PESCADO!!!!"

Sakura miró a Adrastea con escepticismo, a la vez que una gran gota se dejaba ver en su cabeza...* A Kero le gusta lo dulce, a Spinnel le gusta lo amargo..... y a Adrastea le gusta lo condimentado, en especial el pescado condimentado... ^_^v... sería muy gracioso que los tres se sentaran un día a comer juntos.... pero claro que eso no podía ser, pues si ella estaba perfectamente consciente de algo era de que estaba dentro de ese extraño libro de pasta marrón, y lo más probable era que la gatita fuera solo un personaje más de esa obra*.

Luego de la comida ambas se sentaron una junto a la otra para relajarse un rato antes de continuar con su marcha; aunque era obvio que la pobre Sakura aún no tenía idea de adonde se dirigían, entonces se recordó de una duda que apareció en su mente cuando divisaron el banquete de los guerreros, una pregunta que Sakura quiso hacerle en ese momento a Adrastea, pero que con el movimiento del momento había dejado pasar de largo; pero que acababa de recordar y simplemente se le ocurrió formularle en ese momento a su compañera temporal de viaje.

"Oye Adrastea; ¿Cómo es que supiste donde encontraríamos la comida, y los refugios, y que camino seguir... y todas esas cosas?"

Adrastea se encontraba algo distraída en ese momento, y comenzó a responder casi como por un impulso..."Pues porque es parte de la hist..."- pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, y se tapó el hociquito con una patita.

Sakura miró a Adrastea con sorpresa; y justo cuando la gatita estaba a punto de decir algo mientras que lucia bastante preocupada, Sakura preguntó con una expresión de total asombro.

"¿Entonces sabes que estamos dentro de un libro?"

Fue entonces ese el turno de que Adrastea se mostrara asombrada, y durante unos segundos pareció estar tratando de digerir la noticia.

"¿Qu- quién eres tú?, no se supone que nadie en el libro sepa que se trata de una historia... ¿quién eres tú?, ¿de donde saliste?"

*********************

"... y entonces fui envuelta por una luz, y lo siguiente que paso fue que tu me gritaste algo y luego estaba sobre el suelo contigo en mi espalda"

Adrastea se quedó tan quieta como lo había estado durante todo el relato que hiciera Sakura acerca de cómo había llegado al interior del libro; no había movido siquiera un músculo desde el momento en que empezó a oír a Sakura. Luego de que Sakura terminó Adrastea siguió quieta en su sitio mirando hacia el vacío; y justo cuando Sakura comenzó a preocuparse por que alguna cosa pudiese haberle sucedido a la gatita, esta dijo con tristeza y seriedad.

"No se suponía que el libro atrapara a nadie más, es un castigo solo para mi"

Sakura se sorprendió sobremanera al escuchar estas palabras.

"¿Castigo?, ¿por qué?"

"Porque a mi ama no le gustó algo que le dije una vez."

Sakura miró preocupada a la gatita al tiempo que preguntaba...

"¿Pero quien sería capaz de castigar a alguien solo por que dijo algo que no le gustó?. Eso si que es cruel. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?".

Adrastea miró un rato a Sakura y luego dio media vuelta sobre su sitio al tiempo que le decía a la niña que ya se habían retrasado mucho y que era tiempo de continuar con su marcha. Sakura miró con tristeza a Adrastea y la siguió, la conversación se había terminado allí. Luego de ese incidente ambas continuaron caminando hasta que la noche desplegó su manto de estrellas sobre sus cabezas.

Al principio de la noche ambas siguieron caminando en silencio, y Sakura pudo notar que la temperatura entre el día y la noche en el bosque cambiaba de manera menos drástica que en el desierto; y hubiesen seguido caminando de manera apacible durante el resto de la noche si de repente no hubiese estallado una fuerte lluvia seguida de una gran tormenta que comenzó a azotar los árboles sin piedad.

En medio de la tormenta Adrastea guió a Sakura hasta un gran árbol con el tronco hueco; tras lo cual ambas se metieron.

Luego de que ambas se refugiaron, Adrastea comenzó a caminar en círculos dentro del pequeño espacio en el que estaban, cuando de pronto unos rayos negros, seguido de fuertes truenos hicieron que la gatita se tapara la cabeza con sus pequeñas patitas; al tiempo que temblaba sin ningún control.

"Tranquila"- le susurró Sakura a la pequeña para tranquilizarla; pero ante una nueva aparición de esos extraños rayos negros Sakura lanzó un gran grito y tomó a Adrastea entre sus brazos para luego apretarla fuertemente. Luego de dejar de temblar, Sakura levantó la cabeza solo para encontrarse con los ojos interrogantes de Adrastea por su extraña acción, a lo que ella solo atinó a responder: "Lo siento... creo que soy una niña demasiado cobarde para estas cosas ^_^v."- pero tras una nueva aparición de los rayos negros ambas terminaron abrazándose fuertemente, tras lo cual se quedaron así y no dieron señales de querer separase.

Luego de un buen rato de que ninguna de las dos dijera palabra alguna, Sakura pudo oír a Adrastea decir muy bajito... "Si los rayos te tocan sientes primero un gran dolor que te comienza en el estómago y luego va para el resto de tu cuerpo, y luego explotas en mil pedazos, tan pequeñitos que de seguro nadie los podría encontrar aunque los buscaran muy bien."

Sakura miró a la gatita asustada por lo que esta acababa de decir, y con voz temblorosa le pregunto... "¿Y tu como lo sabes?".

"Porque llevo mucho tiempo en este libro; y no importa lo que haga no puedo librarme de él... ni siquiera la muerte puede librarme de él... cada vez que he muerto la historia ha vuelto a comenzar una y otra vez para mi... solo si la termino correctamente hasta el final la maldición se romperá... pero eso nunca sucederá porque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, y siempre muero antes de terminar el final... solo que cada vez que comienzo la historia puedo recordar todo lo que hice en la historia anterior, y todas las anteriores también... y puedo recordar cada sentimiento, cada alegría y cada dolor... y también la forma en que morí y lo que sentí en ese momento... puedo recordarlo todo".- terminó de decir la gatita con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Sakura no podía creer lo que Adrastea decía; el tan solo saberlo le producía una enorme pena, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar por el cruel destino de su pequeña nueva amiga; y al momento que trataba de simular una sonrisa, dijo animando a la gatita..."No te preocupes, ya verás que ahora que estas conmigo las dos vamos a terminar el cuento, y entonces ambas podremos salir de aquí... y sabes que más, una vez que lo hagamos te llevaré conmigo a vivir a mi casa y le pediré a mi papá que prepare deliciosos platillos condimentados para ti, porque él es un muy buen cocinero, y toda la comida que prepara es siempre muy buena; de seguro que lo que más te gustará es su curry, prepara uno muy, muy rico".

"¿Hablas... hablas en serio?"- preguntó Adrastea sin poder creer lo que había oído.

"¡Claro que si!, después de todo yo no dejo nunca que mis amigas estén tristes; y tu y yo somos buenas amigas".

"Amigas..."

Sakura asintió ante lo que Adrastea había murmurado casi como una pregunta para si misma, y parecía que la gatita estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un rayo cayó muy cerca de la entrada del agujero, haciendo que ambas se abrazaran fuerte de nuevo.

"Ya no te asustes, vas a ver que ninguno de esos rayos nos va a alcanzar. ¿Te gustaría que te cante una canción?"

"¿Una canción?"

"Bueno, no soy tan buena como mi amiga Tomoyo, pero hay una canción muy bonita en la radio y que me gusta mucho; y si quieres puedo cantarla para ti, se llama **Honey**"

Sakura estrechó a Adrastea de manera gentil contra su pecho con un brazo, mientras que con la mano libre le acariciaba de manera delicada el pelaje, y entonces le comenzó a cantar la canción de la mejor manera que pudo.

"Cantas... muy bonito"- murmuró Adrastea al tiempo que empezó a dormirse, y entonces vino a su mente el pensamiento de que esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que alguien la trataba con tanto cariño...no... era la primera vez en toda su existencia, y en cualquiera de sus vidas, que alguien la trataba tan bien; y quiso decírselo a Sakura, pero no pudo puesto que el sueño la venció, y tuvo esa noche los sueños más dulces y tranquilos que jamás hubiese podido imaginarse que soñaría.

*******************

Tiempo presente en Tomoeda.

Yukito se acercó a Touya con un rostro acongojado.

"Touya, lo siento..... solo tenían de manzana, los pasteles de durazno se acabaron"

"Cielos Yuki, eres la única persona que se tomaría el sabor de un pastel tan en serio...¡Solo te dije de durazno por decir un sabor!, el de manzana también esta bien. -_-v"

"¿En serio?... ay!, que bueno... entonces toma, el tuyo es el último que me falta entregar... bueno, y el de Sakura también, pero no la vi en su sección del almacén."

"¿Ese monstruo todavía no ha regresado?, hmmm, eso es preocupante."

"No, yo no dije eso... dije que no la vi, pero creo que si regresó, porque cuando pase por su estante vi que habían mas libros que cuando me fui a comprar... creo que vino un ratito y volvió a salir, tal vez esta haciendo alguna cosa... o buscando alguna información en algún libro."

".............+_+... Dudo mucho que este buscando algo en algún libro... pero si dices que esta arreglando los libros de a pocos supongo que esta bien, después de todo no es su trabajo"

"Bueno, entonces yo regreso a mi estante, pero por si acaso guardale a Sakura lo que le traje, no vaya a ser que me de hambre ^_^v"

"Lo que tu digas Yuki"

Touya miró hacia donde se suponía que estaría su hermana, pero luego de un rato de concentrarse no sintió nada.

*De seguro que ese monstruo esta por allí perdida por la biblioteca... mejor la dejo así y la busco cuando termine, así me libro de problemas... ella es un imán para los problemas*- y tras estos pensamientos y una pequeña sonrisita Touya continuó con su trabajo sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

Fin del segundo capítulo

****

Notas de la autora

Bueno, aquí se termina el segundo capítulo; y como dije algo especial está comenzando a nacer entre Sakura y Adrastea. Por otro lado, y como se siguen dando cuenta, nadie se a percatado de la desaparición de Sakura; es más, todo parece ser perfectamente arreglado para que eso siga pasando desapercibido.

En fin, en el siguiente capítulo Eriol comenzará a pensar en ciertos asuntos referentes a sus actuales sentimientos. Mientras que dentro del libro, Adrastea comenzará a develarle a Sakura algunas cosillas interesante acerca de su vida, y acerca del motivo por el cual ella terminó con tamaño castigo encima, lo cual hará que Sakura se sienta realmente mucho, pero mucho más identificada con el asunto... y tiene que ver con más que el hecho de ser su amiga, créanme.

Por otra parte, la canción "Honey" es en realidad el segundo ending de la serie de Card Captor Sakura.

Bueno, ahora si esta escritora felina se despide con un gran bechito felino para todos; hasta el próximo capítulo, y recuerden que cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bien recibido a chibineko_7@hotmail.com. 

chibineko =^.~=


	3. capítulo 3

****

Título: Mi príncipe especial

Autor: chibineko

Nota: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecientes a la serie "Card Captor Sakura" pertenecen al grupo CLAMP y Kodokawa Shoten.

****

Capítulo III: La clave del pasado que forjó este futuro.

Eriol se encontraba dando vistazos cortos a los libros que se encontraba arreglando en el estante de tratados antiguos de magia y hechicería de la época medieval de la antigua Europa (la cual habían catalogado dentro de la sección de leyendas fantásticas del medioevo para completa diversión de la reencarnación del gran mago); mientras que a su lado Shaoran se encontraba embelesado por todos y cada uno de los libros, por lo que solo había colocado hasta el momento un libro en su lado, donde estaban los tratados de magia antigua de Oriente, los cuales habían sido catalogados en el mismo rubro.

Eriol miró divertido al joven chino desvivirse en absorber mentalmente todas y cada unas de las palabras del manuscrito que en ese momento tenía entre las manos... si seguía así de lento sería mejor echarle un poco de ayuda, de lo contrario no terminaría hasta la próxima semana... con suerte; una sonrisa traviesa surcó sus labios.

En ese preciso momento sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, y al voltear vio el sonriente rostro del que fuera el cascarón de su querido Juez de Cartas, el serio y misteriosos Yue.

"Lo que me pediste Hiragizawa; mira, ¿no es el pastel de fresas más grande y sabroso que hayas visto?".

"Si, gracias"

Yukito sonrió de manera abierta mientras le entregaba su pastel a Eriol, a la vez que se dirigía luego para darle el suyo a Shaoran con una gran sonrisa, y un poco de pena al notar que lo sacó de sus ensimismamientos para con el libro; escena que causó mucha gracia a Eriol, pues miraba todo eso muy divertido (si, si; al chico se le da mucho por divertirse, pero que se le va a hacer, así es él). Un momento después Yukito ya solo tenía un par más de pedidos, aparte claro esta de una gran bolsa de bocaditos y emparedados, solo para él.

"Ahora solo me falta entregarles sus pedidos a Touya, a Daijouji y a Sasaki, que esta conmigo, y así todos tendrán suficientes fuerzas para seguir adelante"- dijo Yukito con una sonrisa de felicidad completa al tiempo que se dirigía a entregar lo último.

*Daijouji*.... Eriol sonrió distante ante sus propios pensamientos, al tiempo que sonreía cálidamente sin poder evitarlo...*¿Será posible acaso que yo...?*.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente interrumpidos por la voz de Shaoran, quien de milagro levantó la vista del libro que ahora estaba revisando, probablemente por el hecho de que estaba comiendo y no quería manchar las hojas de aquel preciado tesoro.

"¿Te pasa algo Hiragisawa?. Te ves algo extraño."- dijo Shaoran tras darle un mordisco a su pequeño aperitivo- "No se, como distraído".

"¿Te parece?"- dijo Eriol ofreciéndole una despampanante sonrisa.- "Bueno, si; tal vez si este pensando en algo, pero creo que hasta yo tengo derecho de distraerme una que otra vez, no lo crees?".

"NO!, no era eso lo que yo quería decir; no me mal entiendas, todos somos libres de pensar lo que queramos cuando queramos"- las mejillas de Shaoran comenzaban a ponerse rojas por la vergüenza- "Yo solo....".

"Esta bien, lo entiendo. Te agradezco la preocupación; es solo que últimamente tengo algo rondando por mi cabeza; quien sabe, tal vez sea el medio por el cual seamos nuevamente parientes; aún cuando sea en una línea lejana. Y lo más divertido es que ni siquiera fue algo que yo planeé"- terminó diciendo Eriol con un gesto divertido.

Tras estas palabras tan enigmáticas, Shaoran miró a Eriol de la manera más confusa que cualquiera pudiese pensar, al tiempo que varias docenas de signos de interrogación aparecían sobre su cabeza amenazando con caer encima y terminar ahogándolo; no había entendido una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho Eriol, mientras que el antes mencionado volvió a sonreír ante el gesto de su amigo, al tiempo que se decía a si mismo...

*Bueno, de todas maneras no hay apuro; después de todo ambos somos jóvenes aún, hay mucho tiempo por delante. Pero eso no quiere decir que deba bajar la guardia. Tal vez al fin y al cabo este no sea un tan mal país para asentarme; parece que al final me quedare más tiempo de lo que pensé.... mucho más*.

Luego de estos pensamientos, Eriol dio el primer bocado a su pastel, al tiempo que para variar un poco aquello que rondaba por su mente; se enfocó en que debía de comer rápido para terminar su parte del estante y así poder darle una mano a Shaoran... un poco de magia vendría bien. Pero antes dio una última mirada en dirección hacia donde se encontraba ella, sonrió; si, mucho tiempo por delante.

******************

El día había amanecido claro y templado, ni muy frío ni muy cálido; y las dos compañeras viajaban de manera calmada hacia delante.

"Vaya, este tramo del camino se ve mucho mejor que el que dejamos atrás"

"Si, siempre es así por esta parte; es más, en unas cuantas horas encontraremos mi árbol favorito; en el crecen un montón de tipos de quesos.... ¡Adoro el queeeeeeeesoooo!"- dijo la pequeña Adrastea de manera coqueta mientras que hacia varias piruetas en el hombro de Sakura, que era donde había estado cómodamente instalada durante toda la mañana.

Sakura miró a Adrastea y una gotita apareció en su nuca.... *¿Desde cuando a los gatos les gusta el queso*, pero quitó ese pensamiento de su mente de manera rápida, después de todo, Adrastea no era una gatita normal... Adrastea.

"¿Qué clase de nombre es Adrastea?"- se pregunto entonces Sakura para si misma y en voz alta de manera inconsciente.

"No sé, mi ama me lo puso"- dijo Adrastea como toda respuesta.

Sakura se dio cuenta en ese momento y trato de disculparse con su amiga como mejor pudo, pero con una patita encima de los labios de la pequeña Sakura, Adrastea calló los atolondrados intentos de disculparse al tiempo que decía...

"No te preocupes, la verdad que a mi tampoco me gusta para nada mi nombre; no después de lo que ella me dijo".

"¿De lo que ella.... te dijo?"

"Si, siempre me repetía lo mismo, que mi nombre representaba lo que yo significaba, y que eso era todo. Dijo que yo era una venganza"

Sakura abrió los ojos con incredulidad...*¡Una venganza!. Eso era horrible*.

"Lo- lo siento, yo no quería..."

"Esta bien; eso ya no importa, tu no podías saberlo, pero nunca olvidaré la primera vez que me lo dijo.

**********Inicio de un flash back**********

Una elegante mujer de largos cabellos negros azabache recogidos en un elegante moño, piel muy blanca, y un hermoso vestido de cuello alto y estilo chino, de color esmeralda y adornado con dragones tejidos con hilos de plata y oro que llegaba hasta el mismo piso; iba caminando de manera furiosa por los pasillos de una lujosa mansión, hasta entrar en una de las también muy lujosamente adornadas habitaciones.

"¡ADRASTEA, ADRASTEA!. Bicho miserable, donde rayos estas.... ¡ADRASTEA!"

Una pequeña gatita blanca llega de manera agitada al llamado de la bella dama, y no paró hasta encontrarse exactamente delante de esta; por lo que una vez que llegó a su destino lo primero que hizo fue tomar aire de manera profunda.

"Pe-perdón mi se-señora; ya- ya estoy aquí"

"Bestia idiota, ni siquiera puedes llegar a tiempo cuando te llamo"

Adrastea bajó sus orejitas con pena. ¿Por qué su ama la trataba siempre así?, ¿Por qué siempre estaba molesta?, de seguro debía de haber una buena razón, pero siempre le había dado mucho miedo preguntar el porque; tal vez ese sería un buen momento.

"A-ama"

"¡Que quieres ahora!"

"Y-yo, .... me llamó por algo en particular..."- si algún día se atrevía a preguntar aquello, al parecer tampoco sería ese día.

La hermosa mujer, miró a la pequeña felina con evidente disgusto.

"¿Es que acaso necesito tener una razón para llamarte?. Por si no lo recuerdas yo soy tu creadora y dueña, ¡Y si me da la gana puedo llamarte cuantas veces quiera!!!!!"

"L-lo sie-ento, no lo vuelvo a ha-a-cer"- Adrastea estaba aterrorizada, a pesar de que llevaba poco tiempo de vida, ya conocía demasiado bien a su ama; y sabía lo que significaba si ella se llegaba a molestar, por lo que a pesar de su miedo se preparó para enfrentar el peor de los castigos, si era eso lo que se ocurría a su ama hacerle. 

Pero para sorpresa de la felina; la hermosa Lou Mei Fan, que era el nombre de la dama en cuestión, solo se limitó a mirar a la pequeña gata con ese mismo disgusto durante un buen rato, para luego simplemente dar media vuelta al tiempo que daba un grito de frustración y pateaba el primer banquillo que se encontró al alcance de sus delicadas zapatillas... había tenido suerte, al parecer solo iba a hacer una de sus berrinches. Pero la pequeña no podía estar más equivocada, pues al cabo de un rato de haber pateado de todo en la habitación, tomo uno de los banquillos que habían salido volando y tras acomodarlo se sentó sobre él y comenzó a observar a la felina con detenimiento, y en silencio. Al cabo de un rato de haberla observado bastante detenidamente volvió a pararse de manera brusca al tiempo que gritaba.

"¡¡¡PERO QUE RAYOS FUE LO QUE ME FALLO CONTIGO, SI YO SEGUI TODAS LAS INSTRUCCIONES QUE LE SAQUE AL PIE DE LA LETRA!!!"

Adrastea miró a su ama sin comprender, pero no se atrevió siquiera a moverse de su sitio, mucho menos a hablar. Fue entonces que Lou Mei Fan se acercó a la gatita hasta que su nariz tocó el hociquito de la felina, y hablando en un susurro continuo.

"El hechizo, lo seguí palabra por palabra, sílaba por sílaba; por que no puedes ser una bestia tan poderosa como las de él.... porque.... ¡¡¡¡¡¡PORQUE SI SE SUPONIA QUE TU ERAS EL INSTRUMENTO DE MI VENGANZA!!!!!!!!

Adrastea palideció....*venganza*, sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas al tiempo que esa única palabra revoloteaba en su mente, hasta que finalmente salió de sus labios en un susurro y casi como una pregunta. La bella dama, quien también era una poderosa hechicera, miró entonces a la pequeña con una expresión de burla en el rostro.

"Oh, vamos!, no me dirás que pensaste que te había creado así por que si, verdad?. ¿Para que otra cosa serviría una bestia buena para nada como tu sino?... ¿No habrás pensado que tenías algún otro propósito para existir?, ¿O si?. Pero de seguro que ese maldito mago me oculto algo al final, algo por lo que me fue imposible hacerte una bestia poderosa... solo espera a que encuentre cual fue el error, que fue lo que ese maldito hechicero me oculto, y entonces.... SERE YO LA QUE RIA AL FINAL..."

La hermosa hechicera siguió mandando injurias hacia aquella persona, pero Adrastea ya no escuchaba... solo era el instrumento para una venganza y nada más; el corazón le dolió y un mar de lagrimas salió de sus pequeños ojitos, un mar que no se secó hasta que ya no pudo llorar más.

*********fin del flash back*********

Sakura había escuchado el relato con atención, mientras que seguían caminando.

".... y eso fue lo que ocurrió. Entonces me enteré que las cosas no le habían sucedido como ella esperaba, nada del otro mundo."

"Pero eso es terrible... pero ya no tienes de que preocuparte, porque ahora estas conmigo"- dijo Sakura haciendo gestos, lo cual arrancó un caricia de la gatita para con ella.

"Pues yo te creo, porque tu y yo somos amigas"

Sakura asintió con energía, pero entonces una inquietud que había surgido en su mente durante el relato volvió en ese momento, por lo que con algo de miedo ante la que presentía que sería la respuesta, Sakura pregunto casi a tientas...

"Oye, Adrastea"

"Hmmmm"

"¿Ese hechicero?"

"¿Si?, ¿que pasa con él?"

"¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¿lo recuerdas?"

"Pues claro; su nombre era Lead Clow. Escuche a mi ama insultarlo tantas veces que sería casi imposible olvidarlo"

Ahora era el turno de Sakura para palidecer... lo sabía, era casi imposible que ocurriera algo mágico a su alrededor que no tuviera que ver con Lead Clow ¬_¬v. Tenía que decírselo a Adrastea, por lo menos eso le debía.... pues lo más probable es que si ese libro la había arrastrado a su interior, era porque aún restos del aura mágica del mago Clow debían quedar a su alrededor, pues al fin y al cabo, ella había basado la magia con la que había transformado las Clow Cards en Sakura Cards, en la misma magia que había desarrollado a partir de lo que aprendió de las mismas Clow Cards. Misterio resuelto, o más bien dicho, otro misterio Clow resuelto... Sakura suspiró.

"Adrastea...."

Pero en ese momento un grito de animación por parte de la felina la interrumpió, al tiempo que la gatita saltaba de su hombro hacia el piso y comenzaba a correr con alborozo.

"¡¡¡Llegamos!!!, ¡Al fin llegamos!"

Sakura no entendió hasta que de pronto el delicioso olor a queso que inundaba el ambiente llegó hasta ella, haciendo que su estómago rugiera en el proceso; y al levantar la vista al frente, vio un enorme árbol frente a ella, del cual colgaban una innumerable cantidad de quesos de diversos tamaños y de diferentes colores y obviamente también de diferentes sabores.

"¡¡¡Ven Sakura, apúrate!!!!... Ven a comer queso conmigo... ¡¡Puedes comer todo el queso que quieras y puedas comer!!!!

Sakura pudo ver entonces a la pequeña gatita que le gritaba desde el pie del árbol de queso, al cual había corrido con todas sus fuerzas desde el momento en el que separó del hombro de la niña. Sakura miró durante un momento a su pequeña amiga y sonrió, tras lo cual fue a comer también un poco de ese queso.

******************

Sakura se encontraba satisfecha; jamás había comido tanto queso en toda su vida; entre mordisco y mordisco debía de haber probado por lo menos unos 15 quesos diferentes, y la verdad era que todos eran deliciosos.

"Para ser un castigo, por lo menos tiene sus partes buenas"- dijo la pequeña Sakura mientras descansaba un rato echada sobre el azulado pasto que rodeaba al árbol.

"Eso es porque ya nos acercamos a otro de los castigos fuertes... ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta aún?, siempre antes de cada suceso donde te puedes morir, hay algo así como un premio, como si la historia hubiese cambiado para bien"

Sakura miró a Adrastea con miedo; la verdad era que no se había dado cuenta de nada, y entonces pregunto con un gran tono de preocupación en la voz.

"E-eso... eso quiere decir... ¿qué viene algo malo?".

Adrastea seguía mirando a Sakura con confusión; pero entonces bajó las orejitas con vergüenza.

"Lo siento; olvidé que esta es tu primera vez en la historia.... es que llevo tanto tiempo aquí que ya doy algunas cosas por sentado. No quise asustarte, en serio"

Sakura se dio cuenta entonces de lo que estaba hablando Adrastea, y se dio cuenta también que si podía recordarlo correctamente, justo antes de esa horrible tormenta de rayos negros, habían tenido la oportunidad de conseguir una suculenta cena. 

"No, no te preocupes; en realidad tengo que agradecerte, porque tu tuviste que aprender eso sola, en cambio a mi me lo estas enseñando, y yo ya estoy preparada. Mas bien estaba pensando... acerca de tu nombre... como a ti no te gusta, y la verdad que a mi tampoco... que te parece si te lo cambio un poco."

"¿Cambiármelo?"- Adrastea miró a Sakura con interés; esa era una alternativa que nunca se le habría ocurrido.

"Si, estaba pensando en algo más bonito... que te parece cambiar Adrastea por Adry"

"¿Adry? ¡Adry!, ¡Me gusta!"

Sakura sonrió al ver la expresión de Adry al nombrarse a si misma por su nuevo nombre, y luego de un rato, Adry también sonrió, tras lo cual ambas se pusieron de nuevo en camino.

"Adry, por cierto; ¿a dónde nos dirigimos ahora?"

"Pues a la última etapa del cuento; vamos al castillo del hechicero malvado"

*El hechicero malvado*, Sakura sonrió con nerviosismo al tiempo que una gotita aparecía en su nuca... Por supuesto, tenía que ser un 'él' al fin de cuentas, y encima hechicero... de verdad que esa señora debía de estar bastante enojada con el mago Clow.

*****************

Sakura no podía quitarse de encima la preocupación que le había causado el saber que ya se dirigían al final del cuento... ese final que Adry nunca había sido capaz de superar... entonces recordó algo y decidió entablar conversación con la felina a cuenta de sacarse de encima la preocupación.

"Adry..."

"Hmmmm"- contestó la adormilada gatita, la cual se encontraba bien acurrucadita dentro del saquito del uniforme de Sakura.

"Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte, pero no te molestes conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Ajá"- volvió a responder la adormilada gatita.

"Bueno, una vez me dijiste que te había metido aquí tu ama porque le dijiste algo que no le gusto, ¿recuerdas?"

"Si"

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"Nada especial, solo que mi ama se enteró que me gustó alguien"

Sakura miró a Adry con incredulidad.... ¿acaso sería posible algo así?

"No me mires así.... ¡es en serio!. Bueno, no exactamente; para ser más precisos mi ama se enteró que me gustaba justo uno de los últimos seres en el universo en los cuales debería de haberme fijado"

Ahora si que Sakura no entendía nada, por lo que la gravedad de la interrogante en su rostro aumento varias veces. Adry suspiró.

"Bien, mejor me explico; lo que sucede, es que una noche andaba yo paseando por allí, cuando un par de sombras pasaron por encima mío hasta un gran lago que había cerca de la mansión de mi ama, y yo me acerqué a ver que era lo que pasaba. Cuando por fin logré llegar vi a dos seres que estaban refrescándose en las aguas del lago mientras que conversaban entre ellos. No pude verlos muy bien, así que me acerqué un poquito más pero cuidándome para que no me vieran, y cuando por fin logré llegar, ellos partieron de donde estaban, pero de suerte un rayo de luz de luna fue justamente donde estaban volando ellos dos, y entonces lo vi.... (suspiro) era hermoso, tenía esas enormes alas de brillantes plumas que se veían divinas bajo la luz de la luna; y su silueta tan gallarda e imponente; en ese momento me olvidé de todo y si querer pisé una ramita, y entonces él dirigió sus hermosos ojos hacia donde yo estaba... tenía los ojos felinos más bonitos que he visto en toda mi vida... creo que me enamoré de él en ese momento....- Adry bajó entonces las orejitas y tomó una actitud melancólica- cuando le conté a mi ama se puso furiosa, y me dijo que era uno de los guardianes creados por el mago bueno para nada de Clow, como ella le llamó, y luego me encerró en el libro.... pero peor que haber sido encerrada aquí es el hecho de saber que nunca más lo voy a ver..."

Adry se puso entonces bastante triste, y escondió la cabeza debajo de una de sus patitas. Mientras tanto Sakura estaba ordenando en su mente toda la información recibida...'Alas brillantes', 'Ojos felinos', 'Presencia imponente', 'la luna'....*¡¡¡YUE!!!... Ahora si que tenía que decirle a Adry que ella estaba relacionada con el mago Clow, decirle que la persona a quien ella quería estaba tal vez más cerca de lo que pensaba... aunque era probable que a Yue no le agradara mucho el asunto que digamos ^_^v .... pero...

"Sakura"

La voz de Adry sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

"¿Si?"

"Hay algo que quisiera pedirte"- Adry parecía particularmente seria en ese momento.

"Claro, lo que tú quieras"

"Ya sé que somos amigas, pero yo.... "

"Que pasa..."

"Sakura..... ¿quieres ser mi ama?"

Sakura se detuvo en seco sobre su sitio, al tiempo que miraba a Adry sin poder creer lo que había dicho. Por su parte Adry miró el rostro de Sakura y pensó que se había equivocado al pedir algo como eso, así que estaba lista para retractarse, pero al volver a mirar el rostro de la pequeña niña, encontró que esta le estaba ofreciendo una gran sonrisa, al tiempo que la alza sacándola de dentro de su saco y la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

"Eso, será todo un honor"

Los ojos de ambas se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría, y entonces Sakura miró hacia delante, al tiempo que la sonrisa en su rostro se congelaba para luego llegar a su fin.

"Adry"

"¿Si?"

"¿Llegamos?"

Adry volvió entonces su vista para el frente, y observó el, ya bastante conocido por ella, gran castillo que se extendía a lo largo de toda la colina que se situaba justo frente a ellas.

"Si, así es"- y tras estas palabras de la pequeña felina, las dos amigas se dirigieron a paso firme hacia la última batalla que se abriría frente a ellas en lo que se refería a esa historia en particular.

Fin del tercer capítulo

****

Notas de la autora

Hoooolaaaaaa: 

Aquí estoy una vez más, luego de haber terminado el tercer capítulo de este fic. Bueno, las cosas se van encaminando cada vez más, y la batalla final esta casi a la vuelta de la esquina. Por su parte Sakura a recibido más de una sorpresa en este capítulo, pero no por ello las sorpresas van a para aquí nada más; aún hay un par de sucesos esperando por allí.

Se que ya estoy mareando a todo el mundo, así que vayamos a lo concreto. En el siguiente capítulo Sakura y Adry enfrentarán por fin al último enemigo que el cuento les dispone; pero para salir de él no solo hay que enfrentarlo, sino también vencerlo; y teniendo en cuenta que Sakura no ha llevado consigo las Sakura Cards (como ya supongo que ha sido obvio), eso no será una empresa muy fácil que digamos. ¿De que manera se las arreglaran ese par para superar ese último obstáculo?, pues eso se podrá ver en el siguiente capítulo. 

Por lo pronto les envío un gran bechito felino a todos.

Hasta pronto

chibineko =^.~=


	4. capitulo 4

****

Título: Mi príncipe especial

Autor: chibineko

Nota: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecientes a la serie "Card Captor Sakura" pertenecen al grupo CLAMP y Kodokawa Shoten.

****

Capítulo IV: Solo un poco de amor

Sakura y Adry se encontraban justo enfrente del enorme portón que estaba como entrada en la parte delantera del gran castillo. Sakura revisó y trató por todos los medios, pero el portón no se abría, por que no se le ocurrió traer a la carta **Power** con ella T_T.

"No pierdas tu tiempo allí; vamos, yo conozco otra entrada"- dijo la pequeña Adry con su chillona vocecita de siempre; tras lo cual guió a la niña hasta el extremo izquierdo del castillo donde se encontraba una pequeña entrada.- "No es exactamente la entrada más elegante, pero sirve".

Sakura miró a Adry y sonrió asintiendo, tras lo cual las dos se escurrieron por la pequeña entrada de manera cautelosa.

Una vez dentro, ambas comenzaron a caminar de la manera más silenciosa posible, cuando un sonido hizo que Sakura se tornara roja de los pies a la cabeza.

"Lo siento, es que tengo hambre *^_^*"- dijo Sakura con algo de vergüenza.

Adry miró a Sakura, y justo en ese preciso momento su estómago comenzó a hacer los mismos ruidos que el de Sakura había hecho tan solo hacía unos instantes.

"Pues en ese caso creo que ya somos dos"- dijo la gatita con una sonrisa juguetona- "así que sígueme que conozco el lugar en el que podemos conseguirnos algo para comer, no he vivido esto una y otra vez por nada, no crees?"- y dicho esto inicio su marcha en busca de alimento con Sakura justo detrás de ella.

**************

Luego de comer una suculenta cena, ambas se pusieron de nuevo en camino con renovadas fuerzas, pero el silencio y lo tétrico del lugar comenzaban a asustar a Sakura, quien ya estaba comenzando a temer que en cualquier momento un fantasma podría salirles al paso; por lo que cuando su pequeña acompañante se acercó a preguntarle cual era el motivo por el que se veía tan pálida, Sakura dio un brinco tan grande que casi llega al techo de lo tensa que se encontraba.

"Lo siento Sakura, no sabía que este lugar te iba a poner así"- dijo Adry con preocupación, con lo que luego y casi hablando para si misma dijo- "Tal vez no debí de haberte traído aquí"

Sakura observó a Adry y negó como pudo el que hubiese sido una mala idea. 

"Estamos juntas en esto hasta el final"- aseveró la niña, con lo cual ambas siguieron su camino, pero Sakura aún estaba asustada, por lo que comenzó a buscar temas de conversación con Adry para distraerse.

"Oye Adry..."

"¿Si?"

"¿Qué harás una vez que salgamos del libro?, me refiero a lo primero que te gustaría hacer"

Adry se sonrojó ante la pregunta, y respondió con algo de pena.

"Me gustaría volver a verlo"

Sobre la cabeza de Sakura aparecieron mil y un signos de interrogación.

"¿A verlo?, ¿A quien?"

"Tu sabes, a ... él, a mi príncipe?"

*Príncipe, príncipe, príncipe, príncipe..... ¡Por supuesto...YUE!*

"A si!, ahora recuerdo... no sabía a quien te referías, es la primera vez que te escucho decirle príncipe".

La naricita de Adry se tornó aún más roja de lo que ya estaba, la pequeña gatita ya sentía hasta su colita arder

"Si, bueno; verás, eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando lo vi aquella vez, que se veía como alguien especial; como un príncipe... mi príncipe especial. Tal vez suene tonto, pero eso es lo que yo pensé".- terminó de decir la felina, cuando ya su naricita parecía estar a punto de incendiarse de lo roja que se veía.

Sakura lo pensó un rato, la verdad era que no estaba tan errada, cualquiera que viera a Yue por primera vez estaría en todo su derecho de pensar algo como eso, Yue de verdad se veía como el príncipe de algún lugar mágico sin lugar a dudas. Sakura sonrió para si misma entonces, quería decirle que pensaba lo mismo, decirle que una vez que salieran ella volvería a verlo; pero entonces otro pensamiento vino a su mente, ¿Y que tal si no lograban salir del libro al fin de cuentas?. Este pensamiento preocupó a Sakura, era la primera vez desde que inicio todo esto que lo pensaba. Sakura miró a Adry, quien estaba entre sus brazos, y la estaba mirando de manera interrogante, una gran gota surgió de la cabeza de Sakura *^_^*v, y tras pensarlo un ratito más Sakura se decidió por fin, nadie tenía ningún derecho de negarle alguna cosa más a Adry, ya bastante le habían negado antes, más que suficiente para cualquiera.

"Adry, yo tengo que decirte q..."

Pero justo en el momento en que Sakura estaba a punto de decirle algo a Adry, un objeto pasó a una gran velocidad y a muy poca distancia de ella, y fue a dar justo contra el muro a sus espaldas, destrozándolo en pequeños pedazos.

"¡¡¡¡Cuidado Sakura!!!!, ¡Es uno de los dos guerreros principales del hechicero que vive en este castillo!"

"¡¿Uno de los dos?!"- preguntó Sakura con incertidumbre- "¡¿Qué dos?!".

Pero Adry no tuvo mucho tiempo de contestar, pues un enorme hombre con una larga cabellera negra, y una gran armadura del mismo color, la cual resaltaba visiblemente sobre la blanca piel visible en los brazos de aquel guerrero, volvía a dar un fuerte golpe a otra de las paredes, justo en el lugar donde había aterrizado la gatita, y de donde había logrado escabullirse hacia tan solo un par de segundos antes.

"¡No te preocupes Sakura, tenemos la ventaja!. ¡Pueda que sea un guerrero fuerte, pero no es muy inteligente, ya lo he vencido antes!"

"¡¿En serio?!"

"¡En serio!. ¡Ves esa gran columna de piedra, tiene base débil!"- dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba una gran columna gris y tétrica en el extremo derecho del pasillo, justo por donde habían pasado un tiempo antes- "¡Y además no sostiene nada, solo tenemos que hacer que la golpee y asunto terminado, es fácil!"

Sakura miró a Adry, y luego a la columna; y luego tuvo que centrar su atención en el enorme guerrero que casi la hace puré un par de segundo después. Decidido, ella corría más rápido que Adry, así que atrajo la atención del enorme guerrero, y tras obtener lo que buscaba se dirigió hacia la columna señalada. Un par de buenos movimientos de gimnasia y aquella gran columna cumplió su cometido. Sakura, quien había caído a un costado del guerrero y con la cara hacia el suelo se incorporó, y vio ante ella al enorme guerrero caído, quien aún se movía, y tuvo compasión; pero un momento después una luz envolvió al guerrero, y este desapareció dentro de aquella luz.

"¿Q- qué pasó?"

"Lo vencimos, eso fue lo que pasó. Es un cuento, ¿recuerdas?, si un personaje muere se prepara para volver a vivir el cuento si es necesario hacerlo"

Sakura volvió a mirar el lugar donde el enorme guerrero había desaparecido, y recordó entonces la noche tormentosa en la que Adry le había contado lo que había sufrido cada que moría y tenía que comenzar de nuevo toda la historia, y se preguntó si también los otros personajes del cuento tenían que vivir lo mismo, y sintió una gran pena en su interior por esto.

Sakura se levantó lentamente tratando de no pensar en ese tipo de cosas, y debido a que se sentía un poco mareada se apoyó contra una de las paredes.

"¿Te sientes mal Sakura?"- pregunto la vocecita chillona de Adry con preocupación.

Sakura negó con la cabeza al tiempo que ofrecía una de las mejores sonrisas que pudo dar en ese momento a su peluda amiguita, cuando de pronto sintió que la pared que estaba detrás de ella comenzaba a alejarse, y al volver la vista al frente vio al expresión asustada de Adry mientras la miraba, y peor aún; al voltear rápidamente para ver que era lo que pasaba, pudo notar que no era la pared la que se alejaba de ella, sino que era ella la que se estaba yendo para atrás, literalmente hablando, pues se estaba hundiendo. Trató de sujetarse de algo, pero no encontró nada al alcance de sus manos, y de pronto sintió un gran sueño apoderándose de ella, y dejó de luchar, y todo se volvió oscuro. Había perdido el conocimiento.

***********

Sakura abrió los ojos, y de pronto se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el tétrico pasillo de hacia un rato, sino que se encontraba en una lujosa habitación adornada de una manera exquisita. Comenzó a caminar de manera lenta y cautelosa, al tiempo que inspeccionaba todo, cuando vio una puerta justo a pocos pasos de donde ella se encontraba, y decidió salir lo más rápidamente posible para encontrar a Adry, de seguro que ella estaría preocupada, así que corrió hacia aquella puerta, pero justo cuando se encontró a punto de salir de aquel lugar escuchó pasos, y un par de voces bastante cercanas, y buscó donde esconderse, pero era demasiado tarde. Sakura entonces pensó que sin importar qué, no se dejaría vencer; por Adry, no se dejaría vencer, y tomando una de lasa posiciones de defensa que le había enseñado Shaoran, Sakura espero que viniera lo que debía de venir. Pero cuando vio lo que vino a su encuentro se quedó de una sola pieza en su lugar.

*¡CLOW!*

Sakura no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, lo que estaba viendo era imposible, ¿qué hacía el mago Clow en aquel lugar?, ¿Y quien era la mujer que lo acompañaba?, ¿Y por que el mago Clow se veía tan joven?

Tan absorta estaba Sakura que ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba, y no se dio cuenta de para donde se dirigía la pareja hasta que estuvieron justo enfrente de ella, al tiempo que actuaban como si no la vieran. Una vez que estuvieron frente a Sakura, la niña por fin se dio cuenta de que estaban a punto de estrellarse contra ella, y en lugar de salirse del camino, todo lo que atinó a hacer Sakura fue tratar de llamar la atención de Clow sin resultados; y de pronto Sakura y la pareja estaban demasiado cercanos la una de los otros, y un momento después la pareja camino a través de Sakura como si de aire se tratara, y luego siguieron su camino. Por fin Sakura entendió, que para ellos ella no estaba en aquel lugar, pero entonces que era ¿algún recuerdo del pasado?, no sería la primera vez que algo similar le sucediese, pero en ese momento no estaba soñando, como regularmente lo hacia al tener imágenes del pasado. Sakura se dio cuenta entonces que se estaba perdiendo en sus propios pensamientos, cuando por lo general un suceso como aquel tenía un significado, si eso estaba sucediendo es que debía de enterarse de alguna cosa importante. Sakura dio media vuelta y busco algún lugar donde poder observar todo con calma, por lo que escogió un pequeño banquillo para sentarse, justo delante del elegante sofá para dos personas donde la pareja se había ubicado.

"Vamos Lead!, solo un sorbito más. Mira que preparé este macerado de licor exclusivamente para ti, es la receta secreta de mi familia, todo un honor."

"Vaya Mei Fan, tú si que puedes ser convincente cuando quieres"- dijo Clow con la voz algo extraña, y visiblemente mareado -" Está bien, pero solo una más, después de todo no está entre mis hábitos el despreciar el regalo de una bella dama"

"Tú si que eres todo una caballero Lead querido"- dijo la hermosa y elegante dama, al tiempo que le ofrecía una última copa de aquel extraño brebaje celeste luminoso que le había ofrecido al mago Clow ya en dos ocasiones anteriores en lo que iba de la noche.- "Y entonces, por qué no me cuentas algo de ti, que tal de tu magia; después de todo ambos somos hechiceros, así que es un tema en común del cual podemos conversar, ¿no te parece?"- terminó de decir con voz melosa la dama hechicera al tiempo que volvía a llenar de manera sutil la copa del mago Clow.

"Yo.. yo no sé de que quisieras hablar, sabes que miiiiii... experiencia en m- magia abarca... cielos, es la primera vez que me siento así por beber, nunca creí que un licor me afec..."

"Vamos, no me cortes el tema; estoy segura que un hombre de mundo como tu no podría ser afectado por un par de copitas... ¿O es que no me quieres contar sobre ti?"- dijo con voz melosa la hechicera, al tiempo que se juntaba mucho más al lado del mago Clow y le volvía a llenar la copa - "Además, mira; ni siquiera te has terminado la tercera copita que te ofrecí, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel conmigo?"

Clow miró la copa que tenía en la mano, juraría que se la había tomado, pero en realidad ya no estaba muy seguro, así que le dio un sorbo y trató de concentrarse en la conversación que sostenía con su anfitriona. 

"L- lo sieeeento Mei Fan; creo que estoy un poco desatento esta noche, pero ¿qué fue lo que me preguntaste?"

"Te dije que me cuentes un poco sobre la magia que tu practicas, por ejemplo ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo sobre tus guardianes, cual fue el hechizo que usaste?"- siguió preguntando la hechicera con aquella seductora y melosa voz, al tiempo que pensaba - *Perfecto, si logró sacarle esta información entonces comprobaré que realmente mi brebaje funcionó, y entonces tendré segura una comprometedora noche y un muy triunfal amanecer. ¡¡¡Ningún hombre es capaz de resistírsele a la excepcional Lou Mei Fan!!! ... JAJAJAJAJA*.- tras lo cual volvió a llenarle la copa un poco más a su invitado

"El hechiiiizooo, el hechizooooo..... Ah!, si, ya recordé... más o menos fue algo como esto.... "- y así el mago Clow procedió a contarle de una manera bastante detallada y paso por paso todo el proceso a la hermosa hechicera que tenía a su costado, al tiempo que seguía sorbiendo de aquella copa sin fin la 'última' copa que le habían servido- "... y ese es básicamente el proceso de la creación de un guardián".

"Vaya Lead, tú si que eres todo un hechicero, vamos; por qué no me das esa copa para ponerla sobre la mesa"- dijo la hechicera la tiempo que le quitaba la copa de la mano a Clow, tras lo cual literalmente se le tiró encima al pobre y bastante mareado mago, y procedió a quitarle todo el aliento de un gran beso.

Sakura estaba roja de la vergüenza ante lo que estaba observando; y emitió un ligero chillido por la sorpresa de ver a la hechicera lanzarse encima de Clow, y luego se tapó los ojos. Por su lado Clow, en pleno beso escuchó un sonido algo raro, y durante unos segundos pudo ver a una pequeña niña de unos 12 años justo en frente de ellos, presenciando toda la escena; por lo que de un rápido y suave movimiento se quitó a la hechicera de encima y trató de recuperar el aliento.

"¡Por Dios Mei Fan!, no delante de la niña"

Al escuchar estas palabras, tanto Sakura como Mei Fan se sorprendieron, pero no por las mismas razones.

"¡Niña!, ¡Cual niña!, ¡A QUE RAYOS ESTAS JUGANDO AHORA LEAD!, ¡Aquí no hay ninguna niña!"

El mago Clow volvió a mirar el lugar en el cual había visto a aquella pequeña, y efectivamente no vio a nadie allí.

"Pero... yo.... Hmmmmmm, creo que no me estoy sintiendo muy bien Mei Fan, tal vez lo mejor sea que me retire"

"¿¡Que!?, No, espera no hace falta; si quieres te puedes quedar a dormir en una de las habitaciones de mi mansión, después de todo tengo muchas"

"No, no quiero causar molestias"- dijo de manera insegura el pobre mago, al tiempo que se acercaba al balcón y respiraba hondo tratando de despejarse un poco, pero ni así lo logró, entonces de una de sus manos salió una pequeña lucesita que subió hasta el cielo, y poco tiempo después los dos impresionantes guardianes creados por le mago Clow aparecieron en el mismo balcón donde se encontraba Clow.

"Nos llamaste Clow"- dijo Yue de manera majestuosa al llegar, pero de pronto su actitud seria se tornó a una de preocupación al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amo.- "¡CLOW!"

"Estoy bien Yue, no tienes por que preocuparte. Creo que solo me afectó un poco el licor que bebí, y eso que tome poco, creo que estoy un poco sensible esta noche"- terminó por decir Clow con una sonrisa, mientras que trataba de serenar a su querido guardián, a la vez que se apoyaba sobre él para luego terminar de montar de manera poco elegante, debido a lo mareado que estaba, sobre de Kerberos.

"Mei Fan, agradezco mucho tu hospitalidad, fue una hermosa velada, pero espero que comprendas si te dejo ahora; de verdad que no me siento bien."- y dichas estas palabras, el mago se alejó junto con sus guardianes, y los tres desaparecieron en la negrura de la noche, dejando así a la hechicera con la palabra en la boca, y un gran rencor naciendo dentro de ella debido a lo que según sus propios pensamientos, había sido el desplante más grande que había recibido en toda su vida... y encima con el estúpido pretexto de 'No delante de los niños', cuando no había ninguna niña allí...

"Maldito Clow, juro que me vengaré por esto... ¡¡¡NADIE DEJA PLANTADA A LOU MEI FAN!!!"

Mientras tanto Sakura estaba en el mismo banquillo tratando de entender que era lo que había sucedido; y pensando, al la vez, que si Clow la había visto, existía la probabilidad de que esa extraña mujer también, así que lo mejor era irse de esa habitación de inmediato; y así lo hizo Sakura, solo que al cruzar la puerta de la habitación se encontró con que estaba en otra habitación de adornos completamente diferentes, bastante masculinos podría decirse; y escuchó unas voces venir desde atrás suyo, por lo que volteó y se encontró mirando a un balcón donde de pronto aterrizó el imponente Kerberos junto a Clow, y un par de segundos después Yue.

"Te dijimos que no fueras donde esa mujer histérica, pero tu nooooo.... el gran Clow nunca puede decirle que no a una falda, cierto?."- gruñó Kerberos ni bien había aterrizado, con lo que parecía estar continuando con una discusión que había llevado durante todo el camino.

"Ya te dije que lo siento; tampoco es como para que me regañes como si fuera un niño chiquito"- dijo a su vez Clow con suavidad y una gran sonrisa, la cual se borró de pronto debido a un mareo que sintió.

"Ah, si?; pues lo pareces, mira nada más el estado en el que te encuentras. Para mi que esa bruja sobreadornada planeó todo esto con algún macabro propósito. ¡Yo te dije que no fueras!. A ver, que fue lo que te sacó la loca esa, ¡Dinos!"

"De acuerdo Kerberos, puede que tengas razón, la verdad es que yo también he pensado en eso"- dijo con dificultad Clow al tiempo que Yue lo ayudaba a acomodarse en el sillón que se había comprado hacia poco, y del cual se había prácticamente 'enamorado' a primera vista- "Si he de ser sincero, creo que me sacó información sobre la creación de... de ustedes"- terminó de decir el mago, cada vez más mareado.

"¡¡¡QUE QUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!- gritó Kerberos, al tiempo que Yue también mostraba ahora una notable angustia.

"Pero no tienen de que preocuparse"- dijo nuevamente el mago con una voz calmada y tratando de no dar signos de lo mal que se sentía- "La verdad es que creo que le terminé jugando una pequeña broma a Mei Fan; pues con el hechizo que le di, ella no podría crear ninguna bestia o guardián, le hice algunos cambios para que solo funcione si su ama, en otras palabras ella, logra poner su corazón en ese acto, y como ella no quiere a nadie más que a si misma, el hechizo no le saldrá, no logrará sacar ni siquiera un gatito chiquito............ bueno..... eso creo, la verdad es que estoy tan mareado que ni me acuerdo, peeerooo.... ay, que dolor de cabeza; .........aún cuando le saliera el hechizo, su magia se debilitará tanto que necesitará de varios anos para volver a inteee- inteeentarlo.... y tal vez, ni siquiera todo lo que le queda de .... vida.... sea suficien.... "

En ese momento el mago Lead Clow cayó pesadamente al piso, ya que había perdido el conocimiento; tras lo cual sus dos preocupados guardianes fueron a auxiliarlo; al igual que la pequeña Sakura, quien a pesar de saber que de todas maneras nada podía hacer, quería ayudar; pero entonces la escena frente a ella comenzó a hacerse cada vez más lejana, y siguió así hasta que todo a su alrededor se tornó negro.

*************

"¡Sakura!, ¡¡¡SAKURA!!!"

Sakura sintió de pronto que alguien la llamaba desde un lejano lugar, que inexplicablemente cada vez estaba más cercano; y entonces sintió claramente una pequeña cosita caliente y peluda sobre su mejilla; y al abrir los ojos vio una de las patitas de Adry, y muy, pero muuuyyy cerca el rostro de la misma mirándola de manera preocupada.

"¿Estas bien Sakura?, me preocupaste mucho. De pronto te caíste al suelo y estabas desmayada, creí que no volverías a despertar, ¡¡Me asustaste!!"- dijo en señal de protesta Adry, con pequeñas lagrimitas asomando por sus ojitos.

Sakura acarició la pequeña cabecita de Adry y susurro un 'lo siento' muy bajito; al tiempo que se preguntaba si lo que había visto había sido real o solo lo había soñado. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, pues a sus espaldas escuchó un ruido; y de pronto el rostro espantado de Adry le dijo que algo no iba bien; y al voltear su vista hacia atrás descubrió con terror a una enorme bestia de aspecto oscuro y espantoso, y que echaba espuma por la boca, mirándola como si tuviera la palabra 'CENA' escrita encima de ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura se levantó de inmediato y echó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían hacerlo, mientras se aseguraba de llevar a la pequeña Adry bien sujeta contra su pecho.

Sakura siguió corriendo, mientras suplicaba a sus fuerzas que por favor no la abandonaran, al tiempo que iba a toda velocidad por los pasillos de aquel palacio sin un rumbo muy fijo que digamos; y así siguió por un sin fin de pasillos y escaleras, al tiempo que podía sentir a la enorme bestia casi pisándole los talones. Luego de haber corrido durante un buen trecho, Sakura pudo divisar algo así como un lugar para esconderse, lo cual era en realidad una mesa con un mantel bastante largo; pero para Sakura era la salvación delante de ella, así que sin disminuir en lo absoluto la velocidad, y casi en un acto desesperado, se tiró al suelo y rodó hasta debajo de la mesa, donde procuraron tanto ella como la gatita quedarse en un completo silencio. Prácticamente pudieron sentir los paso de la bestia a su costado, justo en el momento en el que paso al lado de la mesa y bien sus horribles patas ir de manera lenta y a la vez atenta; y ninguna de las dos se atrevió a moverse una vez que sintieron a la bestia abandonar el pasillo un buen rato después, hasta que de puro miedo, la pequeña Adry comenzó a temblar de manera casi convulsiva, por lo que Sakura en extremo preocupada trató de distraer a la pequeña minina con una ligera conversación a base de murmullos.

"Adry, ¿era esa la segunda criatura del mago de este castillo de la que me hablaste?"

La gatita asintió al tiempo que volvía a la realidad, por lo que Sakura pensó que debía de hacerle alguna otra pregunta para mantenerla tranquila, lo malo era que no podía pensar en nada en ese momento; hasta que se le ocurrió otra pregunta.

"Oye Adry; solo por curiosidad, cual es el elemento celestial al que representas, ¿el sol o la luna?"

"Ninguno; yo represento a las estrellas, o por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo mi antigua ama, pero tu ¿cómo lo supis....?"

En ese preciso momento la cabeza de la bestia surgió de debajo del mantel, por lo que las dos refugiadas pegaron un enorme grito, tras lo que Sakura volvió a echar a correr con Adry bien apretada contra su pecho, al tiempo que el pensamiento de 'Me van a almorzar' corría por su mente; y así, sin darse cuenta; Sakura y Adry llegaron a lo que se veía como un gran salón central, y fue en ese lugar en el que la bestia oscura las acorraló de manera definitiva, y estaba a punto de echarse encima de las dos amigas cuando una voz, que al oído de Sakura sonó como malévola, detuvo en seco a la bestia.

"¿Quiénes han osado entrar a mi morada y sin mi autorización?"- preguntó la misma voz, al tiempo que el dueño de la misma salía de entre las sombras.

Sakura entonces pudo ver a un hombre como de veintitantos, de cabellera larga y gris, ojos como desquiciados, y unos ropajes que si se le cambiaban de color, y se variaba la posición de algunos diseños; Sakura comprendió que se trataba de una representación del mago Clow; y si lo pensaba mejor, dos criaturas, una de forma humana y otra de bestia no eran más que Yue y Kerberos. Esa mujer si que había llegado a odiar al mago Clow. Sakura apretó los labios al tiempo que abrazaba con más fuerza a Adry.

"¿Y bien?, ¿Es que acaso no piensan contestar a mis preguntas par de intrusas?"

"Mi- mi nombre es Sakura"- dijo la niña con un perceptible temblor en la voz.

"¿Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura..... ? hmmmm, no!, no me dice nada tu nombre, así que creo que no me interesas, por lo que dejaré que mi mascota se divierta un poco más con ustedes"- y tras decir esto, los ojos del malvado mago brillaron de manera tenebrosa, y una extraña aura envolvió a la negra bestia que en ese momento se encontraba al costado de su amo, la cual comenzó a crecer de manera desmesurada, y adoptó una postura más antropomorfa (osea que se puso en dos patas, y las garras delanteras adoptaron la forma de manos).

"Y ahora, que comience la diversión"- dijo el mago a la vez que se sentaba en un enorme sillón salido de la nada, y la enorme bestia, ahora convertida en mucho más enorme, y espantoso monstruo, comenzó a perseguirlas por toda la habitación; la cual para terror de Sakura había perdido todas las puertas por las que hubiese podido salir.

Luego de un rato de persecución, el hechicero comenzó a mostrar signos de estarse aburriendo, por lo que cansado del asunto anunció que era hora de que el juego se acabase; y apuntó con una mano a Sakura, la cual comenzó a iluminarse, y un rato después Sakura no solo estaba evitando al monstruo, sino a los mortales rayos lanzados por el hechicero. De pronto Sakura se quedó arrinconada y no tuvo a donde escapar, y justo en ese momento tanto e monstruo como el hechicero estaban listos para dar el golpe final; Sakura tomó entonces a Adry y la besó en la cabecita, y al ver el rayo que estaba a punto de salir de la mano del hechicero la lanzó para un costado lejos de ella y del terrible monstruo.

"¡¡¡SAKURA!!!!"

"¡SÁLVATE ADRY!"

"¡¡¡¡NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura cerró los ojos y espero el ataque, pero entonces un gran rugido se dejó escuchar; y al abrir los ojos Sakura, vio un montón de polvo a su alrededor, y vio que de delante de ella salía un rayo directo hacia el hechicero; quien segundos después era una enorme estatua brillante, de lo que parecía ser diamante.

Luego de que el humo se disipara por completo, Sakura no pudo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Frente a ella se encontraba aquella que la niña, suponía, era su pequeña Adry, o más bien dicho Adrastea, pero no estaba muy segura. Justo entre aquel horrible monstruo y ella se encontraba la hermosa figura de un felino grande; un tigre, si es que se podía deducir la especie de la hermosa bestia; y si era en verdad la pequeña gatita, hubiese sido imposible adivinarlo a simple vista. El tigre, o mas bien dicho tigresa, era casi de la misma talla de Kerberos en su forma verdadera, aunque un poco más estilizada. No tenía el pelaje blanco, como lo tenía Adry, sino que era visiblemente plateado, y reflejaba en destellos todo a su alrededor; y estaba adornada por hermosas rayas doradas en el lomo y las patas. De su lomo salían dos enormes alas plateadas de dragón, las cuales eran casi traslúcidas, y al mirarlas con cuidado se podían observar pequeños destellos, tales como las de las estrellas, a las que la bestia que tenía delante representaba; y estaban adornadas por una punta, al parecer de diamante, justo en el extremo superior de cada una de ellas. Su cola era larga, y casi a la mitad se dividía en dos partes; y al igual que el lomo y las patas, también presentaba aquellas hermosas rayas de oro; así como unos adornos dorados con piedras rojas como adorno al final de cada una de las dos terminaciones. De su pecho podían verse las terminaciones en punta de lo que parecía ser un peto dorado, y que bordeaba el pecho, el lomo, y parte de la región ventral de la bestia por media de unos tirantes trenzados de oro y plata, que a la vista se veían bastante flexibles; y si Sakura hubiese podido observar también la parte anterior de Adrastea, hubiese visto que en el centro del peto, justo en medio del pecho, una gran gema roja se dejaba ver. También podían observarse un brazalete compuesto de diamantes en la pata posterior derecha; y una serie de aros plateados y unidos por un hilo de oro en la oreja izquierda.

Sakura estaba anonadada; lo que veía frente a si misma era algo imposible; pero dada la naturaleza de la situación en la que se encontraba, cualquier suceso imposible era a su vez completamente posible en aquella realidad.

"¿A-Adry?"- musitó Sakura, casi con miedo.

Ante su llamado, la hermosa bestia plateada volteó la cabeza mostrando entonces aquellos grandes y luminosos ojos rojos; que eran lo único que podía reconocerse como característico de la pequeña minina; y además Sakura pudo observar que en la frente de la misma se encontraba una gran joya amarilla en forma de estrella, en cuyo centro brillaba un pequeño y la vez bastante llamativo corazoncito color rojo, que daba la impresión de estar vivo. Así como también una dulce sonrisa en los felinos labios.

"No te preocupes Sakura; no solo eres mi ama, sino también mi amiga, yo te protegeré."- y dicho esto, la enorme gata se lanzó en pos del monstruo que logró aquel malvado hechicero.

"Pero...¿cómo?...."

*Todo lo que se necesitaba era un poco de amor*- resonó una voz masculina en la mente de Sakura. *Esa era la clave del hechizo... a diferencia de su creadora, tu le ofreciste tu corazón*.

Sakura miró a su alrededor sin poder localizar a nadie... 'esa voz'... ¿de quien era?, *Del mago Clow....*... no, ella conocía demasiado bien la voz del mago Clow, y por primera vez, no era él quien hablaba en su mente.

*¡CUIDADO!*- gritó la misma voz en su mente, a la vez que, gracias a la oportuna intervención de aquella voz, Sakura logró esquivar un enorme pedazo de pared que casi cae encima suyo.

Sakura volvió su atención a la batalla; Adrastea estaba atacando con todo su ser a aquel monstruo gracias a aquellos poderosos rayos que salían de sus fauces; por lo que gran parte de la habitación había sido ya cambiada de piedra a diamante; y la diferencia de pesos hacía que la pared se rajara por los lados que aún eran de piedra, haciendo a la vez que estos pedazos se desprendieran de manera estrepitosa, por lo que por efecto de los choques, arrastraban otros pedazos en su caída... en resumidas cuentas, la habitación se estaba derrumbando.

Sakura corrió alrededor en busca de refugio.... si tan solo hubiese tenido a **Shield** con ella; pero no la tenía, y debía buscar rápido con que protegerse o de lo contrario terminaría bajo de alguna de aquellas enormes piedras. Tras unos segundos vislumbró un hueco y corrió para esconderse en él; pero justo cuando estaba por meterse otra de aquellas enormes piedras cayó justo delante de ella, por lo que un gran grito de su parte fue lo siguiente que se escuchó en la habitación. El enorme monstruo fijó entonces su atención en Sakura, y con un rápido ataque logró quitarse a Adrastea de encima para ir en busca de la pequeña.

Adrastea, quien había terminado empotrada contra una pared, se despabiló de manera rápida y dirigió su vista hacia su ama, y el monstruo que iba detrás de ella.... "¡¡¡NOOOO!!!"... fue todo lo que atinó a gritar antes de salir disparada contra aquel horrible ser; con lo cual, luego de alejarlo de Sakura por medio de un cabezazo con el cual le hizo perder el equilibrio y lo dejó tendido en el suelo; logró por fin darle el golpe final gracias a la emisión de uno de sus poderosos rayos, el cual le dio de lleno al monstruo, haciendo que este se convirtiera en una gran estatua de diamante.

Sakura salió del escondite improvisado en el cual se había refugiado, y observó a Adrastea mirando fijamente la estatua que hasta hacia poco había sido un ser viviente. La niña se acercó a la bestia, y al llegar a su lado notó que las lagrimas corrían por la mejillas de la tigresa.

"¿Adry?"

"Por fin lo logré... por fin terminé con esta pesadilla... lo logré..."- musito Adrastea, tras lo cual miró entonces directo a los ojos de Sakura de manera algo nublada debido a las lagrimas- "Lo logré.... lo logré.... ¡Sakura!"

La cabeza Adrastea fue directo al pecho de Sakura, donde la gata se arrimó para llorar de felicidad... por fin era libre. Por su parte Sakura la abrazó con emoción. Pero en ese momento se escuchó un ruido proveniente del suelo que estaba justo debajo de las dos, y luego apareció una enorme grieta que terminó abriéndose en dos, tras lo cual Sakura cayó de manera inexorable en el abismo que se encontraba debajo de ella.

"¡SAKURA!"- gritó con desesperación Adrastea, al tiempo que se lanzaba en picada tras de la niña; por lo cual tras unos instantes por fin logró acercarse lo suficiente como para que Sakura se abrazara a su vientre. Tras esto la enorme felina trató de utilizar sus alas para volar fuera de aquella trampa de rocas que caían alrededor; pero entonces una de las rocas más grandes la golpeó con fuerza en el lomo; tras lo cual la enorme tigresa regresó a ser la pequeña minina, justo en medio de los brazos de Sakura. Tras esto Sakura abrazó con fuerza a su Adry, al tiempo que esta comenzó a susurrar algo contra el pecho de Sakura.

"¿Qué dijiste Adry?"- le urgió la niña; cuanto más permanecieran despiertas, más posibilidades tenían de salir de allí.

"Dije que... es una lastima que ya no vuelva... a ver... a mi príncipe... tenía la esperanza de volver a ver.... su hermoso pelaje dorado, bajo la luz... de la luna".

Tras estas palabras, Adry terminó por perder el conocimiento, al tiempo que Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos, abrazó aún más fuerte a la gatita, al tiempo que pensaba que había sido una tonta al equivocarse de guardián de esa manera.... * Kero*.

Luego de este pensamiento, Sakura terminó de por perder el conocimiento, tras lo cual siguió cayendo de manera inexorable por aquel abismo que al parecer no tenía fin.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar, una misteriosa mano enguantada se movió justo delante de un espejo, haciendo que la imagen de Sakura y Adry abrazadas, inconscientes, y cayendo por aquel abismo, se borrara por completo; una sonrisa surcó por los labios de aquel extraño personaje en medio de la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación en la cual se encontraban.

"Y entonces, ¿lograste lo que querías?"- una voz femenina se dejó oír en el silencio del lugar.

Aquella misteriosa sonrisa se borró de los labios del misterioso personaje, a la vez que de sus labios brotaba la misma voz que Sakura había escuchado en el interior de su mente.

"No, aún falta mucho camino por recorrer, pero se que mi decisión ha sido la correcta; ella es exactamente a quien necesito, ella será la que me ayude a cumplir la misión."

"¿Qué no era Lead Clow tu primera elección?; no entiendo por que entonces la escogiste a ella si la reencarnación de Clow es aún mucho más poderosa que la actual maestra de cartas"

"Quizás, con el tiempo, llegues a comprender lo equivocada que estas, pues no pienso perder mi tiempo tratando de explicarte mis razones Bella"- y tras decir estar palabras, el misterioso ser dio por terminada la conversación.

"UY!, a veces eres insoportable"

La misteriosa Bella se retiró de la habitación, dejando a su compañero a solas, tras lo cual este esbozó nuevamente aquella sonrisa.

"Si, ni decisión es la correcta; ella era a quien tanto había esperado"

Fin del cuarto capítulo

****

Notas de la autora:

Bien, espero que a todos le haya agradado este capítulo; como pueden ver algunos misterios y preguntas se resolvieron, pero otros tantos a su vez surgieron: ¿Quién es el misterioso dueño de la voz que le habló a Sakura?, ¿De que misión habló?, ¿por qué si ayudó a Sakura en el derrumbe del castillo, no así la ayudó mientras caía por el abismo?... bueno, no se si alguien se preguntó esto último, pero como sea allí tienen algunas preguntas. 

En fin, el príncipe de Adry resultó ser Kero; ¿qué pasará también respecto a esto?, pues por lo menos esto último se verá en el siguiente y último capítulo de este fic..., y ya no doy más adelantos por que de lo contrario ya no tendrían razón para leerlo.uier comentario o crítica pueden escribir a chibineko_7@hotmail.com, estaré esperando sus cartas con muchos ánimos...

Hasta la próxima y un gran bechito felino para todos

chibineko =^.~=


	5. capitulo 5

****

Título: Mi príncipe especial

Autor: chibineko

Nota: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecientes a la serie "Card Captor Sakura" pertenecen al grupo CLAMP y Kodokawa Shoten.

****

Capítulo V: ¡Mi príncipe!

"¡Touya!"

"¡Donde!"

El par de figuras corrieron a través de los pasillos hasta que llegaron nuevamente al lugar al que habían estado trabajando durante toda la tarde.

"Ya lo ves Touya, no tenías de que preocuparte. Sakura está aquí tranquilamente dormida. De seguro que estuvo paseando y regresando para ordenar los libros y distraerse un poco; y cuando se aburrió de caminar regresó aquí a esperarnos. Me pregunto desde cuando habrá estado aquí dormida la pobrecita, debe de tener frío"- terminó de decir de manera alegre Yukito al tiempo que se sacaba el saco y lo ponía encima de Sakura, quien estaba bien dormida y acurrucada sobre su propio sitio, justo delante del librero que se suponía debía de arreglar durante el transcurso de la tarde... y que por cierto estaba completamente listo.

Touya miró a su hermana dormir, e internamente sintió un gran alivio. Había estado preocupado durante toda la tarde, pues no la había visto ni oído, a pesar de que cada vez que iba a donde se suponía que ella estaba y no la encontraba, veía una parte más del trabajo de Sakura hecho. Aparte, no había sentido ningún peligro rondar a la pequeña; era cierto que había perdido sus poderes hacía ya un año y un poco más, pero había sido lo suficientemente testarudo como para no aceptar el ya no poder cuidar a su hermana, y con un gran esfuerzo había logrado volver a conectar un pequeño lazo psíquico con la pequeña, aún cuando esto le exigía un gran esfuerzo mental que lo dejaba por completo agotado. El joven aparto estos pensamientos de su mente sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, al tiempo que volvía a repetir con tanto cariño, bien oculto, aquella frase que nunca se separaría de la imagen de su pequeña hermana cada vez que la pensara.... "Es un monstruo"-; tras lo cual cargo a Sakura, y se sorprendió al sentirla un poco, ligeramente, más pesada que de costumbre... *debe de ser por que estoy cansado*, se dijo a si mismo.

"Voy a avisarle a los demás que ya la encontramos"- avisó con entusiasmo Yukito; pero entonces miró el librero en el que había estado trabajando Sakura, y parpadeando se quedó parado en su propio sitio.

"¿Y ahora que te sucede Yuki?" - preguntó Touya al ver la expresión del chico de ojos dorados.

"Es que... cuando vi por última vez el librero... no sobraba ningún espacio entre los libros, pero ... ahora sobra uno"- dijo señalando el librero con su expresión en deformet de 'no entiendo'.

Touya miró a Yukito y luego al librero, con su típica expresión de fastidio ahora pintada en el rostro; para luego decir con sarcasmo "De seguro vino un ratón con tu apetito y se comió un libro completo.... Ya olvídate de eso y vámonos, que tenemos que terminar el trabajo esta noche"

Yukito miró una vez más el librero y preguntó con inocencia "¿En serio crees que haya un ratón así?, en ese caso deberíamos avisarle al encargado porque...."

"Ay, Yuki; ya cállate"

Yukito sonrió ante el mal humor que ya tan bien conocía en Touya, tras lo cual cambiando de tema preguntó: "¿ En serio estará bien que vaya a tu casa a hacer el trabajo?, mira que Sakura no llegó a tiempo, así que no le pudiste avisar a tu papá que hoy iría a tu casa"

"No creo que ya haya problema, además mi papá nunca te cerrará las puerta, así que al final no tiene tanta importancia; sabes bien que eras como de la familia. Además, ¿qué no ibas a avisarle a todos esos mocosos que ya la encontramos?"

"AH!, ¡Es cierto!"- y tras esto Yukito se fue corriendo a avisarle al resto la buena noticia.

***************

Luego de que cerrar bien la biblioteca, y de que todos se fueran a sus respectivas casas, en especial el odioso mocoso chino, quien había insistido en querer acompañarlos hasta dejar a Sakura en su casa (para completo hígado de Touya, lo bueno era que Yukito lo convenció de lo contrario); los dos jóvenes y la pequeña por fin habían llegado a la residencia Kinomoto.

"¡Ya estamos en casa!"- anunció Touya con voz cansada; puesto que lo estaba luego de haber cargado a Sakura en brazos durante todo el camino.

"Bienvenidos"- sonó la voz de Fujitaka Kinomoto; quien salió rápidamente al encuentro de los recién llegados.- "Ah!, Yukito; ¿vienes a quedarte esta noche?"

"Buenas noches señor Kinomoto; si, vengo a quedarme esta noche, espero que no le incomode". 

"Como se te ocurre; tu siempre eres bienvenido a nuestra casa. Y si tienes hambre, hay una cena esperando por ustedes; tal vez no sea mucho, pero como siempre alcanza para todos"

"¡Muchas gracias señor Kinomoto!. Apuesto a que debe ser una comida deliciosa"

Fujitaka Kinomoto asintió, y entonces notó que Touya llevaba a la pequeña Sakura en brazos.

"¿Qué le sucedió a Sakura hijo?"

"Nada, no te preocupes; solo se quedo dormida. Voy a llevarla arriba para acostarla"- y luego mirando a su mejor amigo dijo- "Tu ve sirviéndote algo de comer, y algo para mi también, que bajo enseguida"- y tras estas palabras fue escaleras arriba, directo a la habitación de Sakura.

Una vez que llegó a la habitación e ingresó a esta, dijo con su tono nuevamente fastidiado.

"Oye!, peluche; se que estas por allí, así que sal de una vez y ayúdame un poco, ¿quieres?"

Entonces una sombrita cruzó por delante de los ojos de Touya, dirigiéndose directamente al interruptor de luz de la habitación; tras lo cual la habitación se iluminó, y la furibunda figurilla del diminuto guardián de las Sakura Card's apareció delante del muchacho.

"¡OYE!, ¿A quien llamaste peluche?, ¡Para tu información yo soy la gran bestia del sello!, ¡EL GRAN KERBEROS!"

"Si, si; como sea, vamos peluche, ayúdame con Sakura, que tengo que cambiarla para meterla a la cama"

"¡Que no soy un pel...!, Eh?, ¿Sakurita?, ¿Qué le paso?"

"¿Qué no ves que se quedó dormida?, vamos, has algo útil y pásame su pijama"

Kero hizo lo que Touya le pidió, y luego ambos trataron de cambiar a Sakura; pero la niña seguía bien acurrucada, y no despegaba los brazos de su pecho por ningún motivo.

"Pero que monstruo tan pesado; ¿cómo se supone que la voy a cambiar si no se deja?"

Kero puso entonces su carita pensativa; y luego con expresión triunfante voló hasta el cajón donde se encontraban las Sakura Card's, tras lo cual Touya escuchó unos cuchicheos, donde pudo distinguir las frases 'por favor' y 'gracias', y luego de esto vio a Sakura volar sobre la cama, tras lo cual tanto la ropa que tenía puesta como la pijama que Touya tenía en las manos comenzaron a brillar; y luego de un rato la pijama la tenía puesta Sakura y el uniforme estaba en brazos de Touya.

Kero entonces miró a Touya triunfante, tras lo cual anuncio: "Por supuesto, gracias a mi gran inteligencia y a que soy el guardián de las Sakura Card's, con un poco de ayuda de las cartas **Windy**, **Change**, y la traviesa carta del cambio de lugar **Move**; yo Kerberos he solucionado el problema... jojojo "

Touya solo se limitó a mirar al 'peluche' con una gran gota sobre la cabeza, tras lo cual con un 'Si tu lo dices', dejó al pequeño Kero a solas en la habitación.

"Rayos!, yo no se como es que Sakura tiene un hermano tan fastidioso; si no fuera por que se que al final él también la quiere hace rato que le habría dado una buena lección."- y tras estos razonamientos, Kero apagó la luz de la habitación, le dio un besito en la frente a Sakura, y se metió a su habitación-cajón a dormir en su propia cama.

**************

Unos labios dibujaron una sonrisa, mientras que los ojos pertenecientes al mismo dueño de aquella sonrisa observaba con interés las escenas que se daban en la habitación de Touya Kinomoto a través del misterioso espejo mágico.

"Creo que es momento de una jugada más"- dijo con voz juguetona el ser que se encontraba observando aquello.

**************

"Touya; de verdad que se te ve cansado, tal vez deberías de dormir un poco mientras que voy avanzando con el trabajo que nos dejaron" 

Yukito miraba a Touya con preocupación; sabía que desde el día que perdiera sus poderes, Touya había estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo de alguna clase para poder seguir velando por Sakura, pues a pesar de que sabía tan bien como el propio Yukito que ahora había más de una persona velando por ella, para Touya eso jamás sería suficiente.

"No sé de que hablas, yo me encuentro perfectamente bien. Ya deja de decir tantas tonterías y comencemos; cuanto antes, más rápido vamos a terminar" - Touya de verdad que estaba de mal humor esa noche, o por lo menos pretendía estarlo, no quería que Yukito se preocupara tanto.

"Pero no vamos a avanzar nada contigo en esas condiciones. Mira, hagamos un trato; duermes durante un par de horas, luego yo te despierto, y así tu estarás lo suficientemente descansado para que cuando yo me sienta cansado tu continúes y yo me tome un para de horas para dormir. ¿Trato?"

Touya miró a Yukito; ganarle al Sr. Razonamientos Juiciosos era exasperadamente imposible. Un gruñido se dejó oír, y un minuto después un refunfuñante Touya estaba metido debajo de las frazadas.

"Pero si no me despiertas en dos horas, yo...." - amenazó Touya con su tono de siempre.

"Dos horas contadas con reloj, no te preocupes" - le dijo Yukito con una sonrisa, antes de hundirse en el trabajo y en la gran bolsa de 'aperitivos' que había llevado consigo para hacer más llevadera la amanecida.

Touya cerró los ojos y pronto cayó en un profundo sueño.

Yuki había avanzado bastante rápido durante la media hora que llevaba trabajando; la verdad es que no era un trabajo difícil, solo laborioso; pero si se le tomaba el gusto podía ser bastante entretenido. 

Dejó un momento el lápiz de lado y miró a Touya dormir; de verdad que su querido amigo estaba agotado, nunca lo había visto dormirse tan rápido ni tan profundo. Claro que también tenía que tener en cuenta el hecho de que como ya estaban en el último año de preparatoria los cursos se hacían cada vez más exigentes, más agotadores. Yukito no podía creer que ya estuvieran en el segundo mes de clases del último año; ¡8 meses más y terminaban!, y el siguiente paso.... la universidad. Yuki sonrió para si mismo recordando lo mucho que él y Touya estaban esforzándose para estudiar para el examen de admisión; estaba seguro de que ambos lo lograrían.

De pronto un gruñido sacó a Yukito de sus pensamientos; y al voltear a ver a Touya sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, y su rostro adquirió un tono pálido.

"Touya"- susurró Yukito con voz grave al ver de pronto a su amigo revolviéndose en su propia cama y con el rostro bañado de sudor.- "¿Touya?"- volvió a susurrar Yukito mientras se acercaba al lecho de Touya.

Yukito llegó al lado de Touya, y comprobó que el joven estaba ardiendo en fiebre, por lo cual un sentimiento de pánico de pronto se apoderó de él. Touya no solo tenía el rostro bañado en sudor; todo él estaba completamente bañado en sudor; pero tiritaba como si estuviera muriéndose de frío, aún cuando se encontraba bastante bien abrigado. Además parecía estar sufriendo grandes dolores, los cuales podían observarse en su rostro; pero que parecieron disiparse un poco en el momento en que Yukito se acercó a él.

"¡Touya!... ¡Touya despierta!"- urgió Yukito, pero Touya no despertó; así que Yukito se alejó de él para poder ir a avisarle al señor Kinomoto y que alguien llamara a un doctor. Pero en cuanto Yukito se alejó de Touya, este comenzó a gemir de nuevo, y aún más fuerte que antes, como si el dolor se hubiese intensificado en cuanto Yukito se alejó. Ante esto Yukito corrió de nuevo al lado de Touya para tratar de aliviarlo de alguna manera, aún cuando ignoraba cual; y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Touya se tranquilizó de nuevo en cuanto él estuvo a su lado.

*¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!... Touya*- pensó Yukito mientras tomaba la mano de Touya en la suya. - "Touya despierta"- volvió a susurrar Yukito.

Por su parte, Touya se despertó en un lugar oscuro, lleno de tinieblas. 

*¿Dónde estoy?*- se preguntó a si mismo; y entonces una voz interna le respondió, de alguna manera inconscientemente, que estaba en el lugar donde podría recuperarlo.

*¿Recuperar qué?*- se volvió a preguntar Touya a si mismo, tras lo cual volvió a recibir una respuesta, con lo que sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Yukito seguía al lado de Touya; susurrándole que debía de despertar; mientras que en un platito hondo y limpio que había llevado consigo para sus bocaditos, había puesto un poco de agua, y con un pañuelo limpiaba la frente de Touya mientras que trataba de bajarle la fiebre. De pronto Touya abrió los ojos de manera brusca, al tiempo que comenzó a convulsionarse sobre su sitio, con lo cual Yukito salió disparado por los movimientos bruscos de Touya, hacia un costado.

Yukito volvió al lado de Touya, y asustado trató de tranquilizarlo abrazándolo fuertemente. De pronto Touya, de alguna manera logró tomar la mano de Yukito, y la estrechó tan fuertemente que Yukito sintió en cualquier momento se la rompería; pero Touya dejó de convulsionarse, y de pronto abrió la boca, como queriendo decir algo, o tal vez para gritar; pero ningún sonido salió de ella, y al mismo tiempo arqueó la espalda haciendo que esta se separará por completo de la superficie de la cama. Un momento después Touya volvió a caer con los ojos cerrados, todo pareció haberse terminado. 

Yukito siguió aferrado a Touya durante todo el suceso; y cuando Touya cayó sobre la cama, Yukito cayó con él; el joven de ojos dorados ya no estaba asustado, estaba aterrorizado, incluso llegó a pasar por su mente el hecho de que su amigo hubiese muerto, pero descartó esta idea rápidamente al sentir el pecho de Touya subir y bajar debajo suyo. Sacó su mano de la de Touya, la verdad era que le dolía mucho, casi se la fracturaba, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Acercó su rostro al del inconsciente muchacho, y volvió a susurrar su nombre; entonces pudo observar a Touya moviendo ligeramente los párpados, y luego abrir lentamente los ojos; y lágrimas de alivio y agradecimiento cayeron por las mejillas de Yukito.

"Touya..... ¿estás bien Touya?"- susurró Yukito con infinita delicadeza; pero Touya no le contestó, sino que se le quedó viendo fijamente con una extraña expresión en el rostro.- "¿Touya?..... No te preocupes Touya, ahora llamo a tu papá; todo estará bien"

Pero en cuanto Yukito se alejó de Touya sintió una mano cerrarse alrededor de una de sus muñecas, impidiendo así que siguiera con su camino; y al voltear pudo ver a Touya mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que terminen mis dos horas?"- preguntó de repente Touya con voz cansada.

Yukito se sorprendió de sobremanera con la pregunta, miró el reloj que estaba en la pared y contesto- "Poco más de una hora"

Touya lo seguía mirando, pero de pronto desvió la mirada y se dio vuelta, tras lo cual dijo- "De acuerdo, entonces despiértame en una hora;............. y no te preocupes tanto Yuki, yo me siento bien"

Yukito miró a Touya sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, y trató de protestar, pero Touya le prohibió que llamase a nadie. Yukito conocía demasiado bien a Touya, así que dejó de lado la idea de buscar al señor Kinomoto, pues sabía que Touya no permitiría que lo hiciese; así que dejó a Touya dormir y se propuso despertarlo no en una sino en dos horas; además de avanzar lo más rápido que pudiese en ese tiempo; eso era todo lo que podía hacer.

**************

Eran ya las 6 de la mañana; cuando de pronto en la habitación de Sakura, una cosita peludita salió de entre los brazos de la niña. 

Adry miró con expresión somnolienta hacía todos lados sin comprender en que lugar se encontraba; jamás había visto esa habitación en el cuento. Entonces volteó la cabeza y vio a Sakura, y recordó entonces todo lo que había sucedido, incluyendo la gran batalla que tuvo con aquel monstruo, y como lo había vencido, y entonces entendió que ya no se encontraba dentro del cuento. Adry se tornó feliz, y se acercó al rostro de su nueva ama y amiga frotando su lomito contra la niña; estaba tan agradecida. De pronto un delicioso olor atrajo su atención; y tras superar el obstáculo de bajarse de la cama, Adry llegó a la puerta, la cual estaba ligeramente abierta, así que tras unos empujoncitos salió de la habitación y dejó que su olfato la guiara, encontrando así unas escaleras delante de ella.

Luego de superar con gran esfuerzo el reto de bajar las escaleras, Adry continuó siguiendo aquel olor; hasta que de pronto se topó con la pierna de alguien, y al alzar la mirada pudo ver a un hombre de mediana edad y con el rostro más amable que jamás hubiese visto, observándola a través de un par de gafas. El hombre; quien vestía algo parecido a un traje elegante, pero con un gracioso mandil puesto encima de este, se puso de cuclillas delante de la pequeña felina, y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro le acarició la cabeza.

"Hola pequeñita; ¿y tú de donde saliste?, no recuerdo haberte visto por aquí antes".- Fujitaka Kinomoto cargó a la gatita y se puso de pie; y al ver como los ojos de la pequeña volteaban para la sartén en donde estaba friendo los huevos y las pequeñas salchichas para el desayuno dijo: "Ah!, tienes hambre; no te preocupes, si quieres te doy una".- y cogiendo una de las salchichitas que eran para él mismo, la partió en trozos pequeños, y las colocó en un plato chiquito, el cual puso encima de la mesa, junto a la gatita, la cual comenzó a comer ávidamente su improvisado y delicioso desayuno.

"Buenos días señor"- se escuchó de pronto una voz entrando en la cocina. Pronto Yukito fijó su vista en la gatita y se acercó a observarla.- "Pero que linda, ¿de donde salió?"

"Buen día Yukito. No sé de donde salió, solo apareció; parecía tener hambre"- señaló Fujitaka con buen humor, y luego cambiando de tema preguntó- "¿Y terminaron tú y mi hijo el trabajo que les dejaron"- Fujitaka vio asentir a Yukito ante la pregunta, tras lo cual miró hacia la puerta y preguntó- "¿Y Touya?, ¿por qué no bajo contigo?"

"Ah!, es que se quedó durmiendo un rato más"- dijo Yukito mientras le hacia cariños a la minina detrás de una oreja, para completo encanto de esta.

***********

Kero vio la hora al despertar, y luego vio a Sakura aún dormir.

"Ay, no!... ¡¡¡NOS QUEDAMOS DORMIDOS!!!"- y tras decirse, o más bien gritarse estas palabras para sí mismo, voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta Sakura y la urgió a despertar.

"¡¡¡SAKURA, SAKURITA.... DESPIERTA!!!"

Sakura se levantó con pereza y miró el despertador, tras lo cual se despabiló en un segundo y comenzó a correr por toda la habitación, con Kero revoloteando por todos lados mientras que intentaba vestirse los más aprisa que podía para llegar a tiempo a clases.

Pronto Sakura estaba saliendo con gran alboroto de su habitación, y pasó haciendo mucho ruido delante de la habitación de Touya, en donde se abrió la puerta y salió un Touya muy somnoliento que aún estaba en pijamas.

"¿Por qué haces tanto ruido monstruo?"- preguntó Touya restregándose los ojos.

"¡Es tarde, es tarde!"- fue todo lo que le dije Sakura mientras pasaba como un rayo frente a él, y desde las escaleras pudo oír un momento después - "¡Y yo no soy un monstruo!"

Touya miró entonces el reloj de su habitación y abrió los ojos como platos- *¡Demonios!, si que era tarde....... YUKI*

Sakura bajó como rayo por las escaleras y entró corriendo a la cocina con un sonoro 'Buenos días'; y de pronto se quedó parada sobre su propio sitio, pues allí, justo entre su padre y Yukito estaba una pequeña conocida suya.... *Adry*

"Buenos días hija"

"Buenos días Sakura"

Fujitaka vio la expresión en los ojos de Sakura al ver a la gatita.

"¿Es tuya esta gatita hija?"

Todos esperaban por la respuesta de Sakura, pero la más ansiosa de todos era Adry. De pronto al ver como la miró Sakura cuando entró, le preocupó que ya no quisiera tenerla con ella, pero todas su dudas se disiparon al ver a la niña sonreír y asentir con decisión.

"Espero que no te molestes papá"

Fujitaka se arrodilló frente a su pequeña con una sonrisa- "Por supuesto que no me molesto hija, después de todo, a todos los niños les ilusiona tener una mascota; yo mismo recuerdo cuando tuve a mi primera mascota, que justo era también un gatito que ella; ¿Recuerdas que te conté de mi gatito?".

Sakura sonrió ampliamente, y abrazó a su padre. Y justo en ese momento un jadeante y furioso Touya entró a la cocina.

"¡Yuki!, ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?!"- increpó a su amigo por saludo, y luego se volteó a donde su papá y su hermana- "Buenos días"- dijo más calmado, cuando su vista se fijó por último en la bolita de pelos blancos que estaba sobre la mesa. -"¿Y eso?".

"Buenos días hijo, te presentó a la nueva mascota de la casa. Bueno, en realidad es de Sakura."

"Y para que necesitamos nosotros a un bicho más en la casa"- dijo con sarcasmo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

"¡Hermano!"

"Bueno hijo, todos los niños necesitan una mascota, la mayoría sueña con tener una desde pequeños. Yo tuve una de niño"

"Pues yo nunca necesite una"- dijo Touya con muchas ganas de fastidiar.

"Bueno, entonces digamos que la mayoría de niños lo hace"- dijo el amable hombre con una ligera gotita en la nuca, mientras que Touya se tragaba el que su padre le haya dicho con lo que seguramente Yukito no se cansaría de molestarlo durante todo el día; y sabía que no exageraba cuando pensaba eso pues desde ya podía ver al otro joven riendo por lo bajo.

Touya se sentó fastidiado a la mesa, mientras que Fujitaka les servia sus desayunos a él y a Sakura, mientras que este le preguntaba con amabilidad a Sakura cual era el nombre de la pequeña criatura.

"Bueno, pues verás, Adrastea..."

Pero Sakura no pudo continuar, pues su padre la cortó casi de inmediato con una expresión de pena en el rostro.

"Pero hija; ¿qué te ha hecho este pobre animalito para que le pongas un nombre como ese?, el nombre de la diosa griega de la venganza no es un nombre apropiado para una criaturita tan adorable."

En ese momento tanto Adry como Sakura entendieron por fin lo que significaba el nombre de Adrastea, y por que la hechicera Lou Mei Fan lo había elegido.

"Oh!, ¿Es que acaso no sabías lo que significaba hija?, ahora que lo pienso lo más probable es que lo hayas leído en algún libro y no hayas sabido lo que significaba; tal vez deberías cambiárselo"

"No, lo que pasa es que ese no es su nombre papá; la verdad que no sabía lo que significaba, pero igual no me gusto cuando lo conocí, así que lo modifique un poco. Lo que quiero decir es que el nombre de mi gatita es Adry"

"Ahhh, ese nombre suena mucho más bonito. Bueno, me tengo que ir a trabajar; los dejo desayunando, que tengan todos muy buen provecho, hasta luego"- y luego de decir esto y de despedirse de todo el mundo, Fujitaka salió con calma para ir a la universidad donde impartiría clases esa mañana.

Justo en el momento en el que el profesor cruzó la puerta, una pequeña figurilla alada surcó la cocina y fue directo al refrigerador, de donde salió volando un postre que fue a posarse justo encima de la mesa.

"Ah, creí que nunca se iría; sin ofender Sakurita, pero es que me estoy muriendo de hambre"- dijo Kero para luego meterse una gran cucharada de gelatina a la boca, y entonces vio a un par de ojos rojos mirándolo fijamente.- "Vaya, no sabía que teníamos visita"- dijo Kero limpiándose el hociquito con una pata. "¿Y quien es esta gatita Sakura?"

Sakura se dio cuenta entonces de que era su oportunidad de aclarar por fin las cosas con Adry, y de paso darle el mayor regalo de su vida; cuando de pronto sonó el timbre de la casa, y Sakura abrió grande los ojos.

"Ay, no!; ¡Ya llegó!"- y olvidándose de todo fue como loca a recoger su refrigerio, el cual estaba a un costado de la cocina; y luego cogió su maletín y salió volando.- "¡¡¡Ya me voy!!!"- fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir como una flecha.

"Vaya, Shaoran si que es cumplido al venir todas las mañanas bien temprano para acompañar a Sakura al colegio, ¿no te parece Touya?"- dijo Yukito mientras bebía su quinta taza de té verde; y al voltear pudo ver a Touya comiendo su desayuno a gran velocidad, para acabar casi atorándose, coger su refrigerio rápido, y salir disparado detrás de su hermana. La verdad que a Yukito le encantaba desayunar en la casa Kinomoto, los desayunos siempre eran muy divertidos allí, lo único malo era que duraban muy poco; pensó mientras recogía su plato, al tiempo que terminaba de beber lo último de una ahora sexta taza de té, y se ponía en la boca el cuarto panecillo de la mañana: tras lo cual salió detrás de su amigo.

Una vez fuera pudo ver a Touya esperándolo impaciente junto a las bicicletas.

"¡Apúrate Yuki!"- urgió Touya, y se puso a pedalear a toda velocidad para alcanzar a su hermana y al mocoso ese; si había algo que no le gustaba era que esos dos se quedaran juntos tanto tiempo y desde tan temprano; ya bastante tenía con que estuvieran juntos en clases todos los días.

Justo detrás de él, Yukito pedaleaba también aprisa, pero con la misma expresión alegre de siempre, cuando se le ocurrió de pronto decir- "Recuerdas Touya, cuando era Sakura la que llegaba con prisa hasta donde nosotros estabamos, y tú me contabas lo rápido que se había comido ella su desayuno para alcanzarnos..... ahhhhh, como cambian las cosas con el tiempo, ¿No lo crees.... hermano?"

Touya escuchó con furia a Yuki, sabiendo que no podía refutarle nada, y eso lo hacía ponerse mucho más molesto aún; y estaba a punto de mandarlo bien lejos cuando divisó a la pareja justo delante de él, por lo que aceleró el paso, al igual que Yukito, y un rato después los cuatro se dirigían camino a un largo día de clases, mientras que las miradas entre Shaoran y Touya hacían saltar chispas una que otra vez.

Por su parte, en la residencia Kinomoto, Kero miraba a su alrededor todos los platos sucios del desayuno, que habían sido dejados a su alrededor; puesto que excepto por Yukito, ni Touya ni Sakura habían dejado los suyos en el fregadero. 

"Ahhhhh, que triste es mi vida. Yo, el gran Kerberos, el guardián de las Sakura Card's terminar lavando los platos del desayuno; bueno, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo". Y tras estas palabras, dio su ultimo bocado al postre de gelatina que tenía frente a sí mismo, y se dispuso a pasarse la mañana lavando platos, pero entonces recordó a la linda gatita que había estado por allí hacía tan solo un segundo, pero no la encontró. Que raro, donde se habría metido, Kero no tenía ni idea, tal vez se fue a pasear por allí, quizás la encontrara mientras daba su limpieza diaria a la casa. Entonces y sin querer pensó que a pesar de que era solo una simple gatita, era la más bonita que había visto en su vida, y se preguntó si a ella le gustaría compartir un postre con él un día de estos, con estos pensamientos se sonrojó, y entonces se dijo a si mismo que por que no, después de todo él era el gran Kerberos, el muy apuesto guardián de las Sakura Card's.

****************

Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios lugares cuando llegó el profesor que les daría la primera clase de la mañana. Sakura procedió a abrir maletín para sacar su cuaderno y su libro; pero al hacerlo se dio con la sorpresa de que sus útiles salían de la maleta por si solos. Sakura tomó el libro, y luego el cuaderno; y pudo observar a Adry mirándola con ojos tristes desde el fondo de este.

"Sakura. ¿qué te pasa?"- le susurró con preocupación Tomoyo al verla tan exaltada.

"No, nada" ^_^v - dijo Sakura cerrando el maletín, mientras que una gran gota aparecía en su cabeza, y el pensamiento de *Lo solucionaré en el recreo*- pasaba por su mente.

Una vez que tocó el timbre para el recreo; Sakura salió a toda velocidad del aula, y se dirigió corriendo hasta un lugar donde pudiera sacar a Adry de su maletín, y aclarar el porqué de la situación.

"Adry; ¿por qué estas aquí?"- preguntó Sakura con preocupación; sobre todo porque notó lo triste que se veía la minina al momento de sacarla, así que por eso decidió no ser dura con ella.

"Le he fallado Sakura"- dijo de pronto Adry con asomos de lágrimas en los ojos.

Sakura no entendía lo que Adry le decía, así que grandes signos de interrogación surcaban el espacio sobre su cabeza.

"¿A que te refieres Adry?"

"Le he fallado, ¡Le he fallado a mi príncipe Sakura!"- chilló Adry, tras lo cual se pegó al uniforme de Sakura y comenzó a llorar.

"No te entiendo Adry; ¿cómo le puedes haber fallado a tu príncipe?"

"Es que... es que... cuando vi a ese chico tan guapo... él me gusto mucho Sakura"- dijo Adry con lagrimitas en los ojos, y con cara de haber cometido el pecado más grande del mundo- "y yo me había prometido que mi príncipe sería el único para mi, pero cuando lo vi esta mañana el corazón me comenzó a saltar en el pecho, y no lo pude evitar.... ¡Le fallé!".

Ahora si que Sakura no entendía nada.

"¿Un chico guapo?".

"Si, el de alitas que estaba comiendo ese dulce; tú sabes, el que vino después que tu papá se fue"

Ahora si que Sakura estaba impresionada; había escuchado que a Kero lo habían llamado de todo, menos chico guapo.... cuando él se enterara no pararía de hablar de eso durante semanas.

"Bueno, Adry; verás, él es...."

Pero una vez más, mientras trataba de aclarar ese punto en particular con su nueva bestia guardiana, la pequeña Sakura sufrió otra interrupción.

"Sakura; te estuvimos buscando por todos lados"- dijo de pronto la voz de Tomoyo a sus espaldas; y al voltear la niña pudo ver a todos sus amigos detrás de ella.

"Ahhh!!!!, ¿qu..qué hacen todos por aquí?"- dijo Sakura asustada.

"Pues eso, te estuvimos buscando, y algo me dijo que estabas por aquí; y mira que cosas, te encontré. ¿Y quién es ella?"- dijo de pronto Tomoyo mirando a Adry.

Sakura quiso decírselo, pero con Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki y Naoko allí no podía hacerlo.

"Es... es mi gatita, se llama Adry, y creo que sin querer se metió en mi maletín. No la descubrí hasta que estabamos en clase"- terminó por decir Sakura con una risita nerviosa, tras lo cual cargó a Adry y dijo.- "Ven, una gatita normal, común y corriente que no habla ni nada raro; porque los gatitos solo maúllan"

Todos miraron a Sakura extrañados, no entendían porque ella había dicho eso, pero pronto la linda gatita acaparó la atención y todos se pusieron a hacerle cariños y mimos. Por su lado Tomoyo fue la única que miró algo rara a Sakura, pero comprendió que no era el momento de preguntarle que le pasaba; e incluso estaba segura que era mejor hacerlo con Shaoran y Eriol presentes, pero lastimosamente a ellos les había tocado justo ese día hacer la limpieza durante el recreo. Y por último, Adry había entendido muy bien el mensaje de Sakura, por lo que se limito a maullar y ronronear como cualquier gatito.

*************

"AHHHHH!!!!!; ¡No entiendo naaaaaadaaaa!"- increpó con furia muy mal contenida la despampanante Bella.- "¡¡¡¡¡DOMINOOOOO!!!!!, ¡¡¡No entiendo para que le devolviste al hermano de la maestra de cartas sus poderes!!!, ¡¿Qué sentido tiene el hacer eso?!, ¡¿por qué, para que te sirve el poder de un chico que invoca a los espíritus si tu puedes hacerlo sin el menor esfuerzo?!"

El misterioso ser llamado Dominó solo se limitó a mirar a su compañera con una enigmática sonrisa en el rostro; mientras que sus ojos eran cubiertos por sus largos y sedosos cabellos blancos, los cuales impedían ver la expresión de su mirada.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. ¿Por qué eres tan impaciente?; todo a su tiempo mi querida Bella. No siempre las acciones deben tener reacciones inmediatas; los mejores proyectos son aquellos que anticipan cada suceso desde un principio, y donde cada movida es hecha de tal manera que el resultado de esta se de en el momento que uno lo desea. Por último..."- dijo el misterioso ser con un aire de sabiduría- "... 'nunca dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy'; así que si hay algo que puedo ir adelantando sin que afecte mis planes, pues simplemente lo hago. Además, puede que me de algo de diversión extra"

La hermosa Bella ardía de furia; sabía que tratar de sacarle información adelantada a su compañero era tarea prácticamente imposible, pero aún así lo intentaba, y de todas maneras se frustraba al no obtener resultados; así que siguió tratando de sacar alguna pista por donde pudiese, por lo que con estrépito preguntó.

"Entonces dime para que ayudaste tanto a la gata pulgosa para que saliera del libro, no entiendo para que la pusiste junto al ser que tanto quería ver; si cada vez que la maestra de cartas está a punto de aclararle algo siempre mandas a alguien a que ¡¡¡¡¡La interrumpaaaaa!!!!. ¿Cuál es el asunto en todo esto?".

"Ahhhh!!!, eso. Que te puedo decir... soy un romántico incurable"- dijo ahora Dominó, con un perceptible tono de burla en cada sílaba; por lo cual estaba seguro que su compañera haría tremendo escándalo.

Y no estaba equivocado, Bella estaba a punto de lanzar un grito a todos los cielos; cuando de pronto Dominó sacó un objeto envuelto en telas de entre el manto largo manto negro con adornos blancos que llevaba. Era un objeto pequeño y rectangular, así como bastante delgado por uno de los extremos, y cuando comenzó a desenvolverlo, Bella se quedó con las palabras en la boca, y lo único que atinó a decir fue..."¿Acaso eso no es....?", con lo que Dominó le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa.

*************

"Yuki, ¿hasta cuando vas a estar molesto conmigo?"- preguntó Touya mientras ambos esperaban a Sakura en sus respectivas bicicletas, y como siempre lo hacían después de clases.

"¿De que hablas Touya?. Yo no estoy molesto contigo, no tengo ninguna razón para estarlo. Más bien eres tú el que se ha portado extraño durante todo el día; pues cada vez que volteo me estás mirando con esa expresión extraña"- terminó de decir Yukito con la mirada baja y algo triste.

"Te conozco bien Yuki; ni siquiera me has molestado en todo el día con lo que sucedió esta mañana durante el desayuno. Tú nunca desperdicias una buena oportunidad como esa; así que no me vengas a decir que no estás molesto conmigo. Es por lo de anoche, yo lo sé; es por que no te deje llamar a mi padre, ni contarle a nadie esta mañana."

Yukito entonces alzó la vista hasta ver directo a los ojos de Touya; y por primera vez mostrando toda la tristeza que llevaba dentro por lo ocurrido dijo.

"No es por eso Touya; ..... es por que no me lo contaste a mi, creí que nosotros no teníamos ningún secreto, parece que me equivoque"- y tras decir esto volvió a bajar la mirada.

Touya comprendió el motivo, y se dio cuenta que era verdad; era la primera vez desde que conocía a su amigo que le había dejado de contar algún suceso importante; y ni que decir de la importancia de este, pero había estado todo el día tan extasiado de poder volver a contemplar a todos aquellos seres con los había compartido casi toda su vida, de poder tener nuevamente la oportunidad de ver otra vez a su madre... de poder contemplar nuevamente en el mismo Yuki a la vez al resplandeciente Yue... había sido muy desconsiderado, lo resolvería en ese mismo instante.

"Yuki, escúchame; lo siento. Por favor, no me gusta verte así conmigo, no quiero verte molesto. No quiero verlos molestos, ... a ninguno de los dos"

Yukito, ante estas últimas palabras alzó la vista visiblemente confundido, pues no entendía lo que significaban. Pero al ver la sonrisa sumisa de Touya, y su asentimiento después de eso comprendió lo que había sucedido la noche anterior; aunque no entendía como.

"Touya... tú..."

"Sí; una vez más puedo verlos a ambos a la vez; así como pude ver el aura de Ruby Moon en Nakuru cuando la vi esta mañana. Ha regresado Yuki, lo he recuperado."

En el preciso instante en que Touya terminó de decir esto, objeto cayó de pronto directamente encima de su espalda.

"¡¡¡¡TOOOOUUUUYYYYAAAAA!!!. Siento haber llegado tarde, pero justo hoy me tocaba hacer el arreglo del salón a la salida. Espero que no me hayas esperado demasiado"

"Nakuru, bájate de mi espalda"- dijo Touya con su típico tono seco a la hora de hablar con la revoltosa guardiana de Eriol, mientras que Yukito contenía a duras penas las ganas de reírse de la cara que Touya ponía siempre cuando estaba en esta situación.

"Ahhh!!!, ¿Acaso no es romántico?, Tú y yo esperando a los niños después del colegio; si fuéramos un poco mayores de seguro que nos confundirían con una pareja esperando por sus hijos, ¿no lo crees así, Touya?"- dijo Nakuru con aire soñador, mientras que se colgaba de uno de los brazos de Touya.

"Ya déjame en paz Nakuru. Demonios!, ¿por qué se demorará tanto este monstruo?"- dijo Touya con impaciencia.

"Ahh!!!!, es cierto"- saltó entonces Nakuru- "Eriol me dijo por celular hace un rato, que les dijera a ustedes dos, que él, tú hermana, Li y Daijouji iban a ir a una tienda de mascotas para comprar cosas nuevas para la gatita de Sakura; así que no iban a pasar por aquí como siempre"- dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa, mientras les mostraba su celular a los dos jóvenes estando aún pegada al brazo de Touya.

"¡¡¡¿¿¿Y recién me lo dices???!!!"- dijo Touya con un tono de exasperación extremo.

"Bueno Touya, entonces será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos a nuestras casas si ese es el caso"- comentó Yukito.

"Si, creo que tienes razón Yuki"- dijo con resignación Touya; pero en ese momento uno de aquellos viejos presentimientos se apoderó de él- "Yuki, Sakura está...."- pero no pudo terminar su frase, pues de pronto, entre un gran destello surgió de manera elegante Yue.

"Si, yo también puedo sentirlo. Debemos ir rápido"- y dejando las bicicletas a un lado, Yue tomó por debajo de los brazos a Touya y emprendió el vuelo; no podían perder el tiempo. Poco rato después dos figuras aladas, y una de ellas con una tercera en los brazos surcaban el cielo en busca de las personas por las que darían sus propias vidas si fuera necesario.

****************

La enorme bestia del sello, Kerberos, volaba a toda velocidad hacia algún lugar desconocido para el, pero donde podía sentir que estaba comenzando a iniciarse una gran cantidad de energía mágica, la cual por cierto no era del todo buena, en realidad no era para nada buena; y extrañamente tampoco le era indiferente, estaba seguro de haberla sentido con anterioridad en algún otro lugar.

Pronto pudo sentir otra presencia justo detrás de él, y al girar la cabeza pudo ver a Spinnel Sun volando a poca distancia de donde él mismo estaba. Pronto ambas bestias se encontraban volando a la par. 

"Así que tú también pudiste sentir esa energía Kerberos"

"Así es, y cada vez se hace más fuerte. Esto no me gusta nada, será mejor que nos apuremos"

Y tras estas palabras ambas bestias aceleraron el vuelo lo más que pudieron, haciendo de esa manera sus máximos esfuerzos para llegar a tiempo, aunque no tenían ni la más remota idea de a que.

***********

Los cuatro niños se encontraban pasando por el parque Pingüino de camino a una de las tiendas de mascotas más populares de Tomoeda, y junto con ellos iba Adry; aunque la verdad era que estaba metida dentro del saquito de Sakura, no tenía muchas ganas de mirar a nadie, y mucho menos de que alguien la mirara a ella.

"Gracias chicos; no tenían por que molestarse tanto por mi y por Adry"

"Ay, ni lo menciones Sakura; sabes muy bien que a mi me encanta hacer todo lo que pueda por ti, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga, no es ninguna molestia."

"Estoy de acuerdo con Tomoyo, además yo no veo que molestia pueda causar ir a comprar un par de juguetes y un collar para tu gatita; ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo Shaoran?

Shaoran se comenzó a sonrojar ante la pregunta de Eriol, no tanto por el contenido de esta sino por la forma en que fue dicha, la cual daba a entender un visible doble sentido, como siempre; pero asintió con rapidez.

De pronto tanto Sakura, como Shaoran y Eriol se pararon en seco en sus lugares, por lo que Tomoyo los miró a todos interrogantes; y fue en ese momento cuando una extraña llama azul comenzó a arder justo delante de ellos, por lo que Eriol rápidamente procedió a proteger a Tomoyo detrás suyo.

"¿Quién?. ¿Quién se atrevió a deshacer mi hechizo?, ¿Quién fue?"- dijo una amenazadora voz femenina que surgió de entre las llamas, y pronto la tétrica imagen de una mujer apareció en aquel mismo lugar.

Sakura no podía creer lo que veía; era ella, era la hechicera que había emborrachado a Clow aquella noche, la misma que había creado a Adry por venganza contra este y luego la había dejado encerrada en aquella horrible prisión eterna. Era Lou Mei Fan, o lo que quedaba de ella.

La fantasmal mirada recorrió a los niños que tenía delante, evaluándolos uno a uno, y sintiendo el poder mágico que en varios, pudo notar, emanaba con gran fuerza. Pero entonces su mirada se poso en uno de ellos en particular.

"¡¡¡TU!!!, ¡Así que fuiste tú!; no solo te limitaste a humillarme, sino que además debes de estropear hasta el último hechizo que logré invocar. Esta vez no lo conseguirás, esta vez seré yo la que cante victoria al último........... Clow"

Eriol observó al espíritu que tenía delante, mientras que una gran gota surgía en su cabeza. Por primera vez en su vida, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que estaba pasando, y eso... era algo que no le gustaba para naaaaaadaaaa.

"Errr... Disculpe señora, pero... ¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte?"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!"- grito la mujer, y pronto los cuatro niños estaba siendo atacados por lo que parecían ser bolas de fuego azul, muy destructivas por cierto.

Pronto tanto Eriol como Shaoran tenían sus respectivas armas en guardia; mientras que Sakura, quien estaba junto con Tomoyo, se lamentaba de no haber llevado con ella sus cartas mágicas... una vez más, al tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza a Adry, que al estar dentro des saco de Sakura no podía ver nada, pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento de la voz que había escuchado, y que había reconocido tan bien.

De manera súbita, una de las bolas estuvo a punto de caerle de lleno a Eriol, que era la persona contra quien más fuerte se había dado el ataque; cuando un montón de cristales rojos chocaron contra esta extinguiéndola en el acto.

Del cielo bajaron pronto Touya, Yue y Rubi Moon; y no tardaron demasiado en llegar Kerberos y Spinnel Sun; comenzando así una feroz lucha mágica entre los cuatro guardianes y los dos niños, en contra de la poderosas hechicera, mientras que por su parte Touya hacía gala de sus habilidades en el campo de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra un extraño luchador que la hechicera había convocado.

Uno a uno las criaturas invocadas por la hechicera fueron cayendo, hasta que pronto ya no quedó ninguno. El espíritu, jadeante, se rehusaba a darse por vencida; y fue entonces que fijo su atención en las dos niñas que se habían escondido dentro del gran Rey Pingüino. 

Sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo, la despiadada hechicera envió un fuerte ataque contra las dos pequeñas; pero entonces sucedió lo siguiente con una gran rapidez: Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que iba a suceder y tomando a Tomoyo por una muñeca la arrastró consigo fuera del gran Rey (por cierto aquí aún tenía a Adry bien sujeta con la otra mano); pero cuando volteó, aún corriendo se dio cuenta de que la enorme bola de fuego aún las seguía; así que sin pensarlo dos veces, empujó a Tomoyo con las dos manos hacia un costado, y cayó sentada en el suelo por el impulso justo delante de la masa incandescente. Justo en ese momento una cabecita peludita salió de entre las ropas de Sakura, y pudo ver el ataque yendo directamente hacia ella. Luego, todo lo que se pudo observar fue una gran nube de humo en el lugar donde se encontraba la niña.

Más de un grito de dolor y varias lágrimas pudieron oírse y verse en ese momento. Miradas de desolación, de furia, de rabia. Touya, Yue, Kerberos.... Shaoran. Tomoyo, Eriol, Ruby Moon, Spinnel Sun. Casi como si se hubiesen comunicado por telepatía, todos estaban listos para atacar y morir si era necesario, pero acabarían con es bruja. Fue entonces que de por encima de la nube de polvo, un poderoso y plateado rayo salió, e impacto justo de lleno en la hechicera, haciendo que el brillo de la llama se redujera notablemente por el impacto; y al voltear todos sus miradas pudieron ver con asombro a Sakura montada en una enorme bestia plateada con apariencia de tigre. No era necesario decir que todos estaban con la boca abierta, pero nadie estaba tan sorprendido como la misma Lou Mei Fan.

"No es posible... tú.... pero como"

"Es increíble lo que puede lograr un poco de consideración de una persona hacia otra; pero creo que tu no lo entenderías"- sentenció con voz majestuosa Adrastea; tras lo cual, y sin dejar tiempo a nadie para ningún pensamiento, descargó con todas sus fuerzas el más poderoso ataque que pudo lograr directo hacia la que sería su ex ama; haciéndola desaparecer para siempre.

Tras el agotador esfuerzo, Adrastea tuvo que bajar hacia tierra, tras lo cual Sakura se bajó del lomo de esta y la abrazó preguntándole si se sentía bien, pero la enorme felina solo atinó a echarse sobre el suelo y respirar profundo.

"No sé, de alguna manera creo que fue demasiado fácil Sakura"

"Mejor no te quejes, y alégrate de que todo acabo. Gracias Adry, me salvaste la vida otra vez, creo que nunca podré terminar de agradecerte."

"Por el contrario, soy yo la que nunca podrá pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi.... ama"

Mientras que las dos amigas sostenían su plática privada casi en susurros; varios pares de ojos se posaban asombrados sobre la escena que tenían delante, y en especial sobre la nueva y desconocida bestia.

"De donde...."- Touya no podía siquiera terminar su frase, estaba demasiado anonadado, y ni que decir de Yue, que veía todo en un sorprendido silencio al lado de este.

Por su parte Eriol aún seguía preguntándose a si mismo que rayos era lo que había pasado..." No entiendo nada, ¡Esto no es posible!, ¡Paren el mundo, esto está de cabeza!". Bueno, con decir que entre Tomoyo y Ruby Moon estaban tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco.

Si se preguntan que hacía Spinnel Sun que no estaba al lado de su amo; bueno, eso sería lo normal, pero como que estaba demasiado absorto viendo a la belleza plateada que tenía frente a sus ojos como para hacerle caso a Eriol en esos momentos. Y no era el único, pues Kerberos también estaba absorto viendo a Adrastea, la cual le parecía demasiado familiar, a pesar de que nunca la había visto, y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió acercarse a ella y a Sakura.

"¿Sakura?"- fue todo lo que atinó a decir el enorme felino.

Fue entonces que por primera vez Adrastea vio a Kerberos en ese lugar, pues había estado demasiado ocupada hablando con Sakura para siquiera pensar en voltear la mirada. Pero cuando lo hizo su expresión cambio por completo, no podía creer a quien tenía en frente de sus ojos... ¡Era él!, ¡¿Pero... como?!".

Kerberos se acercó un poco más a Sakura y a aquella bella y misteriosa felina; pero de pronto sintió el cansancio producido por la batalla, y no tuvo más opción que volver a su identidad falsa para así utilizar la menor cantidad de energía posible. Cuando Adrastea vio aquello los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas... era él, en todas su formas ¡Era él!. Un momento después, la enorme felina se acercó hasta el ahora pequeño Kero, y cuando estuvo frente a este cerró las alas alrededor y una resplandeciente luz la envolvió; y un momento después Kero pudo observar delante suyo a la pequeña y linda gatita peludita que había conocido en la mañana, y que en esos momento lo miraba con lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos, y una sonrisa que le salía del mismo corazón en sus labios.

"¿Tú?, pero..."- Kero no podía terminar la frase, las palabras no le salían de la garganta a los labios; y además podía sentir como su rostro ardía aún con más fuerza de lo que le había ardido esa mañana.

Por su parte Adry lo siguió mirando, y de pronto susurró las palabras que luego ninguno de los dos olvidaría por el resto de sus vidas.

"Mi príncipe, por fin te he encontrado"

Tras lo cual se lanzó sobre Kero, y en un significativo choque de hociquitos, ambos vivieron lo que luego los dos recordarían como su primer beso.

FIN

****

Notas de la autora:

Hooooolaaaa: 

He aquí yo de nuevo con el capitulo final de este fic; el cual espero que les haya gustado a todos, porque la verdad que como siempre que escribo un fic, yo me divertí mucho haciéndolo. Entonces ... ¿qué les pareció el final?, pues espero que me lo digan.

¿Qué?, ¿demasiados cabos sueltos?, bueno, si; pues les contaré que este fic tiene continuación, y que las aventuras del grupo, con nueva integrante incluida, pues siguen... y tal vez con otros integrantes en el futuro; en un fic titulado **"Sucesos de un viaje de verano"**; donde sabrán un poco más de Dominó y de Bella, y también acerca de la misión que tiene planeada para Sakura; ahhh!!!, y un gran multicrossover también.

Por cierto, tengo planeados unos cuantos sidestories antes de comenzar con la segunda parte, tres para ser más exactos, así que si les interesan, espérenlos, que vendrán pronto.

Por ahora eso es todo, así que sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos y demás, a chibineko_7@hotmail.com, que estaré esperando ansiosa por sus mails.

Un gran bechito felino para todos.

chibineko

Una voz de pronto se escucha con fuerza: ¡¡¡¡¡ESPEEEEREEEENNNNNN!!!!!!

chibineko mira sin entender que es lo que esta pasando, cuando de pronto reconoce a Bella que viene furioso hasta donde ella.

chibineko: ¡Oye!, no se supone que tu debas volver a salir hasta la continuación.

Bella: Es que no puedes dejar las cosas así. ¡¡¡¿Cómo puedes llamarte la autora si ni siquiera sabes lo que está pasando?!!!

chibineko: ¡Un momento!

Bella: ¡Nada de un momento!, ¡Mira!

chibineko mira hacia donde Bella le señala y no puede creer lo que ve. Justo en el salón señalado por Bella, chibineko puede distinguir a Dominó cómodamente sentado en un lujoso sillón, leyendo un pequeño libro. chibineko se acerca un poco más y... ¡No puede creer lo que ve!!! =O.o=, en las manos de Dominó esta **el **libro; si, si, ese mismo libro que causo todo este alboroto y que misteriosamente había desaparecido.

De pronto Dominó alza el rostro y le ofrece una cálida sonrisa a chibineko, tras lo cual cierra el libro con expresión satisfecha.

Dominó: Ahhhh!!!, no hay nada mejor que una buena historia, y en especial si termina con un final feliz... por lo menos para la mayoría. ¿No lo crees así... Lou Mei Fan?

Terminó de decir Dominó al tiempo que palmeaba la tapa del pequeño libro marrón, y lo colocaba en un estante en el cual se encontraba una gran cantidad de libros de hermosos y místicos decorados, con los cuales el sencillo librito desentonaba de manera contrastante. Luego miró a las dos que lo observaban, y con una sonrisa dijo.

Dominó: Pero Bella, ¿para que molestas a la buena chibi?, ella tiene demasiadas cosas ya entre las patitas; déjame darle una ayuda de vez en cuando. Vamos chibineko, que tal si te despides de una vez, ya no veremos en el próximo fic.- y mirando a los lectores dice con voz juguetona- Nos veeeeemossss.

Bueno, luego de esto creo que no me queda mucho que hacer; creo que este es un personaje que ni yo misma voy a poder controlar. En fin, que les vamos a hacer. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. sidestory 1

****

Título: Mi príncipe especial

Autor: chibineko

Nota: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecientes a la serie "Card Captor Sakura" pertenecen al grupo CLAMP y Kodokawa Shoten.

****

Sidestory 1: La nueva ayudante del profesor.

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que la pequeña Adry entrara a la cotidiana vida de la residencia Kinomoto, y no pocos cambios eran los que se habían dado en dicho lugar.

Para comenzar, Adry y Kero se habían enamorado prácticamente podría decirse que a primera vista (teniendo en cuenta que cada uno vio al otro en momentos diferentes), y ahora eran oficialmente pareja; pero como todo caballero, Kero había decidido cortejar formalmente a la dueña de cada uno de sus suspiros y todo su corazón, por lo que al final, ambos decidieron tomarse su tiempo para conocerse mejor. En fin, toda una historia de amor la que vivían las dos felinas bestias. 

Solo que no todos estaban felices con esto, Spy aún renegaba cada vez que recordaba como la única chica que había conocido en toda su vida se le había declarado ella misma a su, podríamos decirlo así, único rival en el campo amoroso. "¿¿¿¿QUEEEEE?????... ¡¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE SE LE LANZE DE ESA MANERA A LA PRIMERA?!!,¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ A ÉL?!!!"; habían sido sus palabras textuales, tras lo cual se dio media vuelta y tuvo que regresar, según él, derrotado a casa.... pero si hemos de ser sinceros, el oscuro gatito alado aún trataba de flirtear con la minina cada vez que tenía oportunidad, para completo ataque de celos de Kero; pero esa ya es otra historia.

También cabe resaltar que Adry había descubierto que los alimentos condimentados no eran su única debilidad; también había tomado vicio por otras cosillas. Recuerdan como se aloca Kero por los videojuegos; pues Adry no se le quedaba atrás cuando de música se trataba, en dos semanas aprendió a andar pegada con una orejita en la radio cada vez que pasaban una de sus canciones favoritas, las cuales por cierto pertenecían todas al género del J-pop; tanto así, que Sakura no encontró mejor primer regalo que un cassette con las canciones del momento (el cual incluía la canción favorita de Adry, la cual era la primera canción que Sakura le canto poco tiempo después de conocerse, **'Honey'**), además de darle permiso de utilizar su tocacintas cada vez que ella quisiera.

El cariño de su ama, el verdadero amor por fin a su alcance, y con todos los pequeños vicios que su pequeño ser le exigía (léase comida y música); la pequeña felina no podría estar en un lugar donde se sintiera más feliz.

Pero había algo más aún; algo que nadie imaginó que podría darse. Aparte de su adorado Kerberos y, de su ama y amiga Sakura, la gatita tenía a alguien más que sin querer le había ofrecido su cariño de manera incondicional; alguien con quien se había encariñado al punto de no dormir en la canastita que Sakura había dispuesto para ella en su cuarto, pues se quedaba hasta demasiado tarde escuchándolo hablarle de manera cariñosa mientras le hacía cariñitos en la cabecita; alguien que le guardaba casi siempre lo mejor del plato de comida de cada día y se lo daba con una sonrisa en el rostro; alguien que incluso había cosido un bolsillito extra en su mandil rosa y amarillo, el cual incluía un pequeño arnés especial para poder permitirle a la gatita acompañarlo mientras cocinaba o limpiaba la casa, e incluso como algo especial le había cosido su propio mandilito a Adry; alguien que de pronto descubrió lo fácil que era contarle a la minina los sucesos de cada uno de sus días cuando todos los demás estaban demasiado ocupados con sus cosas en la casa como para siquiera encontrar un tiempo para conversar (y no porque no quisieran, simplemente era que la vida era cada vez más agitada); alguien que la gatita descubrió que a pesar de tener un par de hijos maravillosos, se estaba comenzando a sentir solo, pues irremediablemente estos estaban creciendo, y eso era algo que ni podía ni quería impedir, y ya no tenía a nadie para compartir sus momentos, pues la persona a la que había elegido para ese fin había partido de su lado hacía ya mucho tiempo.

**********

El despertador sonó como todas las mañanas a las 5:30, y Adry abrió los ojos, somnolienta, al tiempo que una mano detenía el molesto sonido.

"Buenos días pequeña Adry"- saludo Fujitaka Kinomoto al animalito, que lo veía desde encima de la frazada que lo cubría.

"Miau"- respondió Adry, mientras mentalmente le daba los buenos días al 'amo' Fujitaka.

Fujitaka levantó ligeramente a Adry mientras salía de la cama, y luego volvió a depositarla encima de esta, mientras que con una sonrisa se acercaba a esta y tras hacerle un cariñito detrás de la oreja le dijo:

"Espérame aquí un rato mientras me preparo, luego bajamos los dos juntos a hacer el desayuno, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Prrrr"

Un rato después, Adry miraba a Fujitaka con una toalla y sus enseres para el baño; y ella se quedó pensando como siempre lo hacía cada mañana.

*Mi pobre amo se quedo de nuevo pensando toda la noche en su esposa. Me gustaría poder hacer algo más que solo escucharlo, pero Sakura me prohibió hablar con nadie que no estuviera dentro de las personas que me señaló. ¡No es justo!.... pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto.... hmmmm*

Como todas las mañanas, Adry se quedaba con un sentimiento de culpa por no poder hacer nada más por un ser tan bondadoso como lo era el padre de Sakura; y como siempre, esta nunca se daba cuenta del momento en que su amo entraba de nuevo y la sorprendía al cargarla y preguntarle casi siempre que era lo que pasaba por 'esa linda cabecita', pero como era obvio, no esperaba una respuesta, y tampoco la obtenía de todas formas.

Un rato después ambos estaban bajando con rumbo a la cocina y con sus respectivos mandiles puestos, pues ese día le tocaba al señor Kinomoto hacer el desayuno. Fujitaka sacó los ingredientes que utilizaría ese día, no solo para los desayunos, sino también para los almuerzos de sus hijos; y los puso de manera cuidadosa en la mesita donde siempre colocaba los ingredientes, y donde ya se había acostumbrado a dejar a Adry esperándolo. Una cosa que Fujitaka había descubierto era que Adry no soltaba nada de pelo, a diferencia de otros gatos; y aunque le parecía algo extraño no le daba mucha importancia, más bien se alegraba puesto que así no tendría ningún problema al tenerla cerca mientras preparaba la comida. Luego de colocar todos los ingredientes en la mesa, el alegre señor sacó de uno de los cajones algo que había comprado hacía recién unos cuantos días, y todo debido al gusto que le había notado a la gatita por la música; en su momento no entendió muy bien porque lo hizo, pero ahora le alegraba, pues las mañanas se le habían vuelto más entretenidas. Prendió la radio a un volumen bajo; esta estaba ya sintonizada en una emisora en particular, y una alegre y juvenil tonada comenzó a oírse en el lugar. Tanto Adry como Fujitaka comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de esta canción, y mientras tanto, Adry separó un huevo de un grupo de 6 que estaban puestos sobre la mesa y con el hociquito comenzó a empujarlo suavemente hasta Fujitaka, pues ya le había sucedido que por empujarlo muy rápido se le habían resbalado de la mesa.

"Gracias"- dijo amablemente el señor al tiempo que lo tomaba, y luego a un segundo y un tercero, y los rompía en un bol, tras lo cual comenzó a batir.

Esta se había convertido en la rutina oficial de las mañanas, y era así como el tiempo transcurría rápidamente para los dos cocineros, hasta que de pronto unos pasos rápidos por la escalera y un par de sonoros -"Buenos días papá"- irrumpían en el ambiente.

"Buenos días Sakura, buenos días Touya. En un momento les serviré sus desayunos, y sus almuerzos ya casi están listos"

"Ah!, si, que rico. El desayuno se ve delicioso papá"- dijo Sakura con entusiasmo en cuanto el desayuno le fue servido.

Por su parte Touya le agradeció a su padre por todo, y luego (como por cierto también se había vuelto costumbre) fijo su mirada en la gatita, quien en ese momento se encontraba también desayunando, pero paró de hacerlo cuando sintió la conocida mirada encima suyo, y simplemente se limitó a sentarse derecha y mirar a Touya tan fijamente como este la miraba a ella.

"Bicho"- fue todo lo que dijo Touya antes de meterse otro bocado a la boca y desviar la mirada para un lado, al igual que la pierna, pues Sakura intentó darle un pisotón por eso.

"¡Ya te dije que Adry no es un bicho!"- dijo Sakura con furia.

Touya solo la miró, tomó algo más de tortilla con el tenedor, miró a Sakura y le dijo "Monstruo", para luego llevarse el alimento a la boca y mirar nuevamente hacia otro lado.

"¡Que yo no soy un mooooooonstruo!!!!"

Adry miró la escena y sonrió para sus adentros; la verdad era que no le importaba en lo más mínimo que el joven amo Touya la llamara bicho, por que sabía que no lo hacía con maldad. Era un buen hijo y un buen hermano mayor; y esa era su forma de demostrar su cariño, simplemente no le salía de una manera abierta. Adry volvió la atención hacia su desayuno y siguió comiendo.

Ya casi habían terminado de desayunar todos cuando el timbre sonó, y Sakura de pronto se terminó todo lo que le quedaba de un solo bocado y salió corriendo de la casa con un fuerte gracias. Shaoran había llegado a recogerla; un par de segundos después, Touya salía detrás de su hermana.

"Vaya, parece que nos quedamos de nuevo solos los dos Adry"- dijo Fujitaka mientras comenzaba a recoger los platos del desayuno; luego miró hacia la pizarra de deberes- "Bueno, hoy Sakura llega temprano, pero Touya tiene trabajo en un restaurante de comida rápida que está en el centro, así que llegará tarde. E infortunadamente yo también llego tarde hoy." - el señor seguía hablando mientras terminaba de lavar todos los platos, y luego los secaba y ponía en su sitio.

Cuando terminó con todo se quitó el mandil, y luego se lo quitó a Adry, poniéndola luego encima del suelo.

"Bueno pequeña, ya me voy; pórtate bien ¿de acuerdo?"- y dicho esto Fujitaka salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia la Universidad a impartir sus clases de la mañana.

Una vez que este salió, una conocida figurita surcó el espacio desde la escalera a la cocina, y descendió a un costado de la felina.

"¡Buenos días!"- saludó con aire jovial el pequeño guardián, tras lo cual le dio un sonoro besito en la mejilla a Adry.

"Buenos días Kero, vi al amo Fujitaka hacer unos postres anoche, y creo que aún hay uno en el refrigerador, porque le hice señas al ama Sakura para que te guardaran uno"

"Ahhhh!, desde que tu llegaste por fin hay alguien que piensa en mí"- dijo Kero con emoción, lo cual hizo a Adry sonrojarse hasta la raíz de sus bigotes.

"Vamos, ve a desayunar de una vez para que luego podamos limpiar la casa"

"¡Si, señora!"- dijo Kero mientras que hacía gestos militares que hicieron reír a Adry, tras lo cual fue hasta la refrigeradora, donde encontró el postre del que le habló la gatita, y comenzó a comérselo.

Adry miró feliz a Kero, y tras que este desayunara los dos comenzaron a hacer algo de limpieza, tomando de vez en cuando para esto sus formas originales. Esa era la rutina diaria, y a Adry le encantaba; pero aún sentía que podía hacer más por el amo a quien tanto cariño le había tomado, y estaba segura de que tarde o temprano encontraría la manera.

**********

Y la esperada oportunidad llegó más rápido de lo que ella misma se pudiese imaginar, y de la misma persona a quien ella se había prometido acompañar tanto tiempo como el destino lo permitiese.

Una noche de domingo, estaba el profesor terminando de corregir los exámenes de uno de los cursos que impartía.

Por su parte Adry se encontraba en el cuarto de Sakura viendo a Kero jugar una de las fases más importantes de un videojuego nuevo, como lo había hecho toda la tarde; cuando se le ocurrió darle una visita al amo Fujitaka para ver como estaba.

"Sakura, ya vengo. Me voy al cuarto de tu papa, ¿está bien?"

"Claro"- respondió la pequeña, mientras se esforzaba en terminar la horrible tarea de matemáticas que le habían dejado para le fin de semana.

Adry salió de la habitación, y llegó a la de Fujitaka; pero encontró la puerta cerrada, lo cual significaba que no podría entrar puesto que no maullaba lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escucharan a través de una puerta, y estaba por darse la media vuelta y volver al cuarto de Sakura, cuando la voz de Touya sonó detrás suyo.

"Espera un rato bicho, de todas maneras tengo que esperar que me abran la puerta a mi también, porque tengo las manos ocupadas con la bandeja"

Adry alzó la vista y pudo ver entonces a Touya con lo que parecía ser algo de comer para su padre, y luego de que este llamara, escuchó unos paso y luego vio la puerta abrirse.

"Gracias hijo, te lo agradezco mucho, no había tenido tiempo de ir a comer algo durante la tarde"

"Si, de nada; más bien ten cuidado a la hora de cerrar la puerta, no vaya a ser que la aplastes"- dijo Touya dirigiendo la mirada hacia el piso, la cual fue seguida por su padre.

"¡Adry!, no te vi; ¿viniste a acompañarme?"

"Miau"

"Bueno, buenas noches papá; trata de no desvelarte demasiado"

"Buenas noches hijo"

Luego de cerrar la puerta y volver a su escritorio; Fujitaka cargo a Adry y la puso encima de este, justo a un costado de los exámenes.

"¿Sabes que te he extrañado mucho durante todo el día?, como que ya se me ha hecho costumbre tenerte a mi lado, a pesar de que eres la gatita de Sakura."

Fujitaka le hizo un leve cariño a Adry en la cabeza y luego volvió a meterse de lleno en la corrección de los exámenes de sus alumnos, pero entonces murmuró de manera casi distraída...

"A veces me gustaría que pudieras ir conmigo a la universidad, los días que me tengo que quedar allí de largo se me hacen eternos y muy solitarios últimamente."

Adry agudizó muy bien sus orejitas ante esta última frase de su amo, al tiempo que un foquito se le prendía encima de la cabeza. Por fin había surgido la gran idea.

************

Al día siguiente todo comenzó tal y como todos los días; Adry abrió los ojos perezosamente al sonar el despertados del cuarto de Fujitaka a las 5:30, y luego de un tiempo ambos bajaban con sus respectivos mandiles puestos para hacer el desayuno; todo igual, incluyendo la música, el saludo de ambos jóvenes y la prisa de la ama Sakura por terminar una vez oído el timbre de la puerta como cada mañana, todo exactamente igual, incluyendo el hecho de que Fujitaka se quedara al final lavando los platos del desayuno y se despidiera de la pequeña Adry... y revisara su maletín antes de irse y se diera cuenta que los exámenes corregidos no estaban en este.

"¿Qué raro?, juraría que los puse aquí anoche cuando terminé de corregirlos. Supongo que deben de estar arriba."

El buen hombre fue rápidamente al piso superior a buscar el atado de papeles y efectivamente los encontró encima del escritorio.

Por su parte la pequeña Adry observó el maletín abierto del amo Fujitaka y pensó que si pudo hacerlo ya una vez (recuerden que el primer día se metió al maletín de Sakura), no sería tan difícil hacerlo de nuevo.

Fujitaka corrió con los papeles en la mano y recogió su maletín durante la carrera, saliendo rápidamente de la casa.

"Hasta luego pequeña Adry, nos vemos luego"- dijo con cariño antes de salir y cerrar la puerta con apuro; tras lo cual se metió al auto y se apresuró para llegar a tiempo a la universidad.

**********

Apenas y un par de segundos antes del sonido de la campana, Fujitaka llegó todo agitado al salón de clases, para completa gracia de todo su alumnado, quienes lo recibieron con un coro de sonrisas al cual se aunó la sonrisa del profesor una vez que logró recuperar el aliento.

"Buen día profesor Kinomoto"- se escuchó decir a un coro de juveniles voces.

"Buen día chicos. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero era eso, o llegaba temprano y ustedes tendrían que haber esperado para saber las notas de sus exámenes hasta el día de mañana." - dijo con algo de pena el profe.

Una vez que todo estaba listo para la clase, Fujitaka procedió a sacar como cada mañana, las notas para la clase que impartiría ese día, por lo cual puso su maletín sobre la mesa y lo abrió; pero lo que salió del maletín no fueron exactamente las notas de la clase, sino una pequeña cabecita peluda que necesitaba aire a cualquier costa... la verdad era que el maletín del amo Fujitaka tenía menos espacio que el de la ama Sakura.

*¡Aire, aire!* - era en todo lo que podía pensar Adry.

"¡Pe- pero ....¿Adry?!"- El pobre profesor esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, y al mismo tiempo que el miraba anonadado a la minina salir de su maletín (léase que los anteojos casi se le caen del susto y la impresión), un coro de risas se escuchó a sus espaldas.

"¡Que linda!"

"¿Es parte de la clase de hoy profesor?"

"No sabia que hoy había exposición de gatitos"

Esas fueron algunas de las frases que el profesor escuchó a sus espaldas, y al voltear solo atinó a mirar a sus alumnos con una sonrisa de nerviosismo pintada en el rostro.

"Lo siento chicos... es la gatita de mi hija, y la verdad es que es un poco traviesa, no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo se metió allí."

Adry miró para todos lados, desde las expresiones divertidas de los jóvenes alumnos; hasta la cara de apenado que traía su querido amo Fujitaka.

*¿Por qué se estará disculpando así el amo?... Creo que lo único que conseguí fue meterlo en un lío... Soy una tonta.. ¡Tonta, tonta tonta!!!*

Adry hundió el hociquito entre las patitas tratando de que su amo no viera su sonrojado rostro. La verdad que no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, no soportaba la idea de verlo enojado con ella. Pero una mano amiga se posó entonces en su cabeza, y escuchó la dulce voz de su amo a su lado.

"Bueno, supongo que ya es muy tarde para llevarte de nuevo a la casa, así que como yo se que eres una gatita muy inteligente te quedarás aquí tranquila. ¿verdad que si lo harás?"

Adry levantó el rostro, y para gran alivio suyo notó que no había ni un solo rastro de malhumor en el rostro de Fujitaka, así que de la manera tan felina como una gatita feliz puede dar a entender que se quedará quieta, Adry se echó tranquila en su sitio y observó a su amo con una felina sonrisa... o por lo menos eso fue lo que creyó ver Fujitaka, quien más tranquilo comenzó a impartir la clase luego de sacar sus notas y los implemento necesarios para dicha acción (osea las tizas, la mota, las notas, transparencias y todo lo necesario, o por o menos así hacen mis profes a la hora de dar clase).

**********

Ya había pasado casi hora y media de clases y la pequeña Adry miraba impresionada el trabajo que su amo hacía con todos aquellos jóvenes. Podía sentir el respeto de todos y cada uno de ellos hacia su querido amo, al igual que la devoción que ponía este para transmitir sus conocimientos a todas aquellas mentes frescas. De pronto Adry se sentía muy orgullosa de haber llegado a la casa Kinomoto, y poder llamar a aquél sabio hombre su amo.

De pronto, en medio de una explicación del profersor en la pizarra, la tiza de este se rompió en dos partes, y teniendo en cuenta que ya desde antes que se rompiera se veía bastante pequeña, era obvio que necesitaría una nueva. Pero, oh, oh!; no tenía ninguna tiza a la mano. Si había algo de lo que de vez en cuando pecaba el profesor Kinomoto, era de olvidarse de absolutamente todo cada vez que estaba en medio de una clase; así que no tenía la más mínima idea de donde había dejado su tiza de refuerzo, si en su maletín o la había dejado ya en alguna de las gavetas del escritorio.

"Muchachos, un momento por favor, ¿de acuerdo?. Voy a buscar una tiza nueva."- dijo el buen profesor con algo de rubor en las mejillas.

"Pues en ese caso será mejor que saquemos nuestras almohadas porque va a pasar un buen rato hasta que continúe la clase"- dijo con gracia uno de los alumnos del fondo, tras lo cual se escuchó una risita general, incluso del mismo profesor, quien había tomado a bien la broma.

"De acuerdo, entonces trataré de buscar la que tengo aquí sin demorarme tanto; porque estoy seguro de que traje una extra."- dijo el profesor de manera pensativa.

Por su parte Adry, quien ya entendía que era una tiza; recordó como una de esas cositas blancas estuvo a punto de hacerla estornudar durante todo el camino; y como no recordaba el que Fujitaka hubiese sacado la tiza de dentro de la maleta, lo más probable es que esta siguiera adentro.

Mientras que Fujitaka comenzó a buscar en el cajón, pues él si estaba seguro de haber dejado la tiza en uno de los cajones; Adry se paro lo más que pudo sobre sus dos patitas, hasta lograr tumbar el maletín que estaba puesto sobre el escritorio, tras lo cual se metió dentro de este, y salió semiestornudando del mismo, mientras que empujaba la susodicha tiza con el hociquito. Todo esto para completo asombro de todos los presentes, incluyendo al profesor, quien veía la escena con el rostro a la altura del escritorio, pues seguía aún con una mano dentro de uno de los cajones donde creía él que había dejado la tiza.

"Gracias"- fue todo lo que atinó a decir Fujitaka en un principio; pero luego recordó que de por si Adry había demostrado ser bastante inteligente desde un principio, así que no debía de estar tan impresionado al fin y al cabo. Más esto no era lo mismo que pensaban los alumnos del buen profesor, quienes miraban silenciosos y asombrados la escena, para luego dejar escuchar un gran número de exclamaciones.

"¡¡¡GUAU!!!, ni siquiera mi perro podría hacer eso con tanta facilidad; y eso que esta muy bien entrenado".- dijo bastante emocionado uno de los muchachos.

"¡¡Pero que linda!!. Es la cosita más tierna que he visto"- dijo por su lado una de las chicas, obteniendo con esto la aprobación de sus amigas.

"El grado de inteligencia de este felino es increíble, digno de ser estudiado"- se escuchó decir a uno de los intergrantes del grupo de intelectuales del salón.

"Tranquilos muchachos, no es para tanto"- respondió con azoro el profesor. –"Suficiente, hora de volver a la clase"

Adry miró hacia todos con carita confundida una vez más, no entendía que había de extraordinario en el hecho de pasarle una tiza a su amo; y mientras tanto comenzaba a rogar internamente de nuevo que aquel buen hombre no estuviese enojado con ella por aquello.

*¡No entiendo nada!... ¡¿Cómo es que parece que hago algo malo cada vez que trato de ayudar al amo?!...* - se dijo algo tristrona a si misma la minina; y con dicho pensamiento se enrolló hasta hacerse una pelotita de pelitos blancos; no quería que nadie la viese, pues parecía que todo lo que ocasionaba eran líos.

Fujitaka miró impresionado a la felina; casi y podía jurar que estaba avergonzada, y no le gustaba ver en aquel estado a una tan buena amiga... aún cuando solo fuese una gatita; así que se decidió cargar a la minina con cariño (para completo asombro de esta) y acercando la orejita de esta a sus labios murmuró bajito - "Eres la mejor"- aunque claro que decirlo no tenía mucho sentido, Adry no podía entenderlo, pero aún así ... tal vez el tono de voz y el tenerla junto a él animarían al animalito; y unos segundos después Fujitaka comprobó con placer que su hipótesis había resultado correcta al ver los ojitos brillantes de Adry y escuchar sus ligeros ronroneos. Luego de esto el profesor se dispuso a continuar su clase, ante sus ahora sorprendidos alumnos, muchos de ellos bastante emocionados ante la dulce escena; si antes admiraban al profesor Kinomoto, ahora lo hacían aún más.

**********

Ya casi rayaba el mediodía, y la segunda clase estaba a punto de terminar.... 5 minutos, todos continuaban atentos a las explicaciones del profesor... 3 minutos, se estaba terminando con la última de las transparencias... 1 minuto, el profesor explica lo último de los esquemas dibujados en la pizarra... el timbre se deja oír, pero nadie se mueve de su asiento y pasan cerca de 2 a 3 minutos más antes de que esto suceda.

"Bueno chicos, eso fue todo por hoy; discúlpenme por haberles robado algo de su tiempo de almuerzo." - terminó diciendo el buen profesor con aquella típica sonrisa que ya lo caracteriza.

"No problem!" - dice uno de los muchachos con un toque de humor; y todos están de acuerdo, ni siquiera por ser hora de almuerzo deja de darles pena que termine una clase con uno de los profesores favoritos del campus.

Adry, quien se había quedado bastante quietecita todo el tiempo, se levanta y estira sobre su propio sitio.

"¿Lista para ir a almorzar?"- escucha la gatita cerca de ella, y al voltear se encuentra con el rostro de su amo sonriéndole.

"¡Miau!" - responde la pequeña con entusiasmo, mientras que siente que el estomago le comienza a dar pequeños gruñiditos de protesta... se le antoja algo picante o fuerte... ¿habrá café por algún lugar?.

Entonces un grupo de tres chicas se acercó hasta el pupitre del profesor.

"¿Algún problema señoritas?..."

Las jóvenes miran al profesor y sonríen negando con la cabeza; entonces una de ellas saca un emparedado y parte un pedacito ofreciéndocelo a la gatita.

"Esperamos que no le moleste profesor... es que es... ¡Tan linda!". Las otras dos jóvenes asienten ante lo aseverado; la gatita era un primor... y tan inteligente,... y tan dulce... 

"No hay problema; además, a ella le encantan las salchichas" - agregó el maestro al darse cuenta del contenido del emparedado. Finalmente las chicas se retiran, no sin antes dar un besito cada una a la minina. Tras esto ambos, profesor y minina, salen del salón.

"¿Qué dices de unos bocaditos para ti y un café compartido para ambos?" - preguntó el profesor de manera pensativa más para si mismo que para la gatita, de quien conoce ya demasiado bien los gustos y preferencias.

Adry miró a su amo con cariño, sin poder evitar pensar con gusto *No fue tan mala idea venir después de todo... café y bocaditos picantes... Hmmmm*

Más ni bien salieron ambos al pasillo, se encontraron entonces con un grupo de jovencitas y alguno que otro muchacho, todos esperando por el y con algo pequeño de comer en la mano (eran prácticamente todas sus alumnas de los tres grupos con los que tuvo clase esa mañana). Para cuando ambos pudieron salir del corredor, el profesor llevaba a Adry en un bolsillo, su maletín en una mano, y una bolsa con 'pedacitos' de emparedados, bocaditos y caramelos en la otra; y ni siquiera había llegado a salir del pasillo cuando otro grupo similar los abordó.... para cuando logró salir de la facultad, el profesor tenía suficiente comida como para que Yukito contuviese el hambre por un par de horas.

*Creo que lo mejor será apurarme si quiero llegar por ese café* - pensó el profesor con una sonrisa.

10 minutos después, Fujitaka se manejaba con todo el cargamento anterior y un café, mientras trataba de abrir la puerta de su oficina.

"¡Bien!, ya llegamos" - anunció Fujitaka a Adry, mientras dejaba encima de la mesa todo lo que tenía en manos y se estiraba un poco.

Adry, quien había aprovechado para saltar sobre el escritorio cuando su amo se acercó para dejar las cosas; estaba en esos momentos haciendo una pequeña inspección visual del lugar. No era un lugar muy grande, pero de alguna manera había una atmósfera acogedora que la embargaba; podía sentirse la huella de la personalidad del amo Fujitaka impresa en cada rincón de aquella habitación.

"¿Te gusta?" - preguntó con cariño la melodiosa voz del hombre que estaba a su costado, a lo que Adry por toda respuesta se frotó un contra la mano que ahora acariciaba su cabeza.

"Que bueno; porque de aquí hasta mañana nos quedaremos en este lugar; hoy me toca trabajo de corrido... pero no te preocupes que traje almuerzo, y con todo lo que adicionalmente nos dieron los muchachos tienes suficiente comida... aunque no se lo que haremos con tantos caramelos" - una gotita de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza del sonriente profesor - "No tuve corazón para decirles que no te gusta el dulce" - terminó de argumentar el profesor; más entonces, para su sorpresa, Adry se acercó hasta la bolsita y con una garrita capturó un caramelo por la envoltura y se echó sobre este.

"¿Quieres tus caramelos también?" - preguntó con asombro el profesor; más un momento después sonrió divertido - "De acuerdo."

Adry sonrió internamente; a ella no le gustaban, pero a su Kero...

Luego de un almuerzo rápido, y de que Fujitaka hiciese una instalación temporal de Adry en uno de los cajones; el arqueólogo comenzó a trabajar en el proyecto en el que se encontraba en aquel momento. A Fujitaka le había preocupado en un primer momento el que la gatita se aburriese estando tantas horas encerrada en una habitación, y sin siquiera un poquito de música (si, así de lindo es el papito de Sakura, incluso se preocupa por lo que siente la mascotita =*^.^*=); más luego de un par de horas en las que la minina se quedó quietecita en el cajón, al parecer durmiendo; Fujitaka dejó de preocuparse y se relajó un poco con respecto a ese punto.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, y eran casi las 4 de la tarde cuando Fujitaka volvió a echar un vistazo al cajón de Adry; grande fue su sorpresa cuando la encontró echada a un costado del libro que él mismo estaba examinando, y al parecer muy interesada en las imágenes que en este se mostraban.

Fujitaka sonrió, había algo diferente en el hecho de tener a la gatita a su costado en aquel momento; de alguna manera no se sentía tan solo, era en realidad agradable tener alguien a quien mirar y con quien hablar de vez en cuando, aún cuando la conversación fuese en realidad un monólogo, y el receptor no le entendiese mucho, sino que respondía al sonido y tono de su voz (después de todo una gatita no es una buena conversadora... más allá de los 'Miau' y los 'Prrr' no pasaba; aún cuando dicha gatita fuese tan inteligente como lo era Adry) ... pero tener alguien con quien compartir el momento en lugar de quedarse solo... si, era un buen cambio.

"¿Te gusta?" - escuchó de pronto Adry aquella frase cortando el silencio, y exaltándola un poco debido a que había estado profundamente concentrada en la imagen que tenía en frente - "¿Te asuste?, lo siento" - Fujitaka le acarició la cabeza al animalito - "Es un manuscrito que encontramos en nuestra última excavación en el lugar en el que estoy trabajando ahora... tiene muchas imágenes, ¿verdad?. Es de una antigua aldea china, de hace muchos años; voy a volver el próximo mes para la siguiente excavación, y con suerte encontraremos mucha información que nos hable más acerca del pasado de aquella área, en realidad estamos interesados en los mitos y leyendas locales, y de eso se trata este manuscrito... ¿Ves esa criatura?, supuestamente era el protector de aquella aldea... " - Fujitaka siguió hablando emocionado a Adry, contándole todo acerca de la excavación (la verdad era que había estado bajo mucha presión los últimos días, y hablarle a alguien de su trabajo lo relajaba), y Adry en verdad disfrutaba escuchándolo, sobre todo porque ella había visto aquellos mismos grabados en libros de su antigua ama Lou Mei Fan; aunque en aquel tiempo no había podido satisfacer su curiosidad de saber acerca de que se trataban aquellas imágenes, puesto que su ama no se lo iba a decir, y ella no sabía leer... le costó mucho aprender a hacerlo sola... y de pronto tenía uno de aquellos escritos con los que tanto había disfrutado en sus primeros días, en su antigua vida... esas imágenes que la hacían soñar que era una bestia majestuosa y que era querida por aquellos a quienes debía de proteger. Adry sonrió internamente ante tales pensamientos, ahora se daba cuenta... sus sueños más caros se habían cumplido.

**********

Las horas siguieron su curso; y la tarde se convirtió pronto en noche. Fujitaka había trabajado casi toda la tarde, y la verdad era que estaba bastante cansado; sacó por fin la vista de toda la, ahora, enormes columnas de manuscritos antiguos, papeles llenos de anotaciones, libros de todos los grosores y colores, y otros escritos e imágenes, etc; y buscó a su pequeña acompañante, mirándola con ternura al darse cuenta que esta estaba profundamente dormida sobre las páginas abiertas de unos de los tantos libros que había revisado aquel día. Fujitaka sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pañuelo y la arropó, para luego pararse lo más silenciosamente que pudo y salir con aquel mismo cuidado de la habitación.

Fujitaka se dirigió a la cafetería por una jarra de café (bueno, con un vaso le va a alcanzar para toda la noche, claro que el lleva su propio termo para que se la llenen en la cafetería, ya es costumbre); y en el camino de regreso se encontró con una de sus compañeras de trabajo.

"¡Fujitaka!. Hola, tiempo sin vernos... y eso que trabajamos en el mismo lugar; jajajajaja".

"Que tal Momiji; es cierto, hace en realidad mucho que no nos encontramos; pero tu sabes que es así cuando uno tiene mucho trabajo, de lo cual no me quejo por cierto; en realidad siempre le doy gracias a Dios por tener siempre suficiente trabajo"

"¡Cielos!, que serio eres... contigo ya no hay remedio. ¡¡COMO SE SUPONE QUE TE VOY A CONSEGUIR A LA CHICA PERFECTA CON ESA ACTITUUUUUUUUDDDDDDD"- dijo Momiji con una aire travieso y un semi puchero.

Fujitaka solo se limitó a mirar con aquella actitud afable de siempre a su extrovertida compañera de trabajo; Momiji Hiragushi, era como una brillante y alborotada llama que llevaba alegría por donde pasara. Era una dama muy alegre en realidad; cerca de los 35 años, ni muy baja ni muy alta (aunque con los tacos altos que siempre usaba... bueno), piel bronceada, ojos oscuros y vivarachos, labios carnosos y siempre prestos a ofrecer una enorme sonrisa, estilo desinhibido al vestir (quien diría que una arqueóloga podía ir con unos shorts tan ajustados a una excavación y sentirse tan a gusto en medio del desierto =o.O=); pero eso si, era una excelente profesional. El único gran defecto de Momiji era ese afán suyo por conseguirle pareja a todos sus amigos/as solteros/as y sin compromiso; y eso mismo había intentado con Fujitaka desde el día que se conocieron, solo que la verdad que él nunca había estado interesado. Todo eso hacía preguntarse a más de uno como es que llevase una duradera relación de más de 10 años con un mismo hombre sin que este hubiese saltado ya de un puente o algo parecido.

"Oye, Fujiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!" - interrumpió la femenina voz los pensamientos del hombre.

"Disculpa Momiji; creo que me distraje un poco"

"Se notó!. En fin; por cierto, como está eso de que tienes una pequeña ayudante nueva... ¡No me contaste!, que malo"

Ahora ambos caminaban hacia la oficina de Fujitaka.

"Ah!, veo que los rumores se esparcieron rápido... bueno, veras, es que me traje sin querer a la pequeña mascota de mi hija; es una gatita muy traviesa e inteligente, debió de haberse metido a mi maletín cuando subí esta mañana por las pruebas," - dijo Fujitaka de manera pensativa y más para si mismo que para su compañera. - "pero la verdad que no ha sido tan malo, es agradable tener a alguien conmigo durante el día."

Momiji miró a Fujitaka incrédula...

"Hablas de esa gata como si fuese una persona." - señaló Momiji con una gota y un tono escéptico.

"Adry es casi como una persona para mi" - respondió Fujitaka con cariño justo al momento de llegar frente a la puerta de su oficina. - "Bueno, la dejé durmiendo la última vez, tal vez todavía este durmiendo... así que no hagamos ruido"

"Hmmm, OK" - respondió Momiji de manera algo efusiva (osea una gran sonrisa pícara y los dos pulgares levantados hacia arriba)

Fujitaka solo pudo sonreír antes de abrir la puerta para dejar pasar a Momiji, más ambos se quedaron con las bocas abiertas al ver de pronto a la pequeña gatita en una lucha encarnizada con un ... pequeño ratón blanco. 

Por su parte Adry ni se había dado cuenta de el regreso de su amo, pues desde hacía ya un buen rato en lo único que pensaba era en deshacerse del molesto roedor, el cual la había despertado al hacer ruido cuando comenzó a roer una de las páginas de un libro cerca de donde ella dormitaba. Y ahora se encontraba en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con el apestoso bicho ese que osó poner sus dientes sobre el trabajo de su amo, aunque debía de admitir que las mordidas del apestoso bicho dolían.

Fujitaka casi deja caer el termo de café del susto... y fue rápidamente a separar a ambos contendientes.

"Fiuu!"- se escuchó por detrás del hombro de Fujitaka - "Vaya que tu ayudante es de armas tomar... aunque la verdad creo que no deberías de dejar a una gata tan pequeña sola... ¿Cuántos meses tiene?"

Fujitaka suspiró aliviado, sin importarle mucho que el ratón estuviese mordiéndole un dedo, y distraídamente contesto.

"Es una gata adulta Momiji"

Fue en ese momento en el que Adry dejó de gruñirle con el pelaje erizado al ratón y se fijo en la persona que estaba justo junto a su amo, y cuya presencia no había notado antes.

"¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEE????!!!!!!!!" - Momiji miró de manera detenida a la gata, sin poder creer aún que un animalito tan pequeño fuese en realidad ya un adulto; más de pronto se puso a reír al notar que la gatita (que había sido dejada en el escritorio por Fujitaka) de pronto se acercaba a su amo, mientras la miraba con carita desconfiada.

"¿Momiji?"

La dama dejó de reír y decidió fijarse en el otro animalito que se encontraba en la ahora algo ensangrentada mano de Fujitaka.

"¡Fuji, tu mano!.... Ey!, un momento... yo conozco a este ratón.... ¡Es la mascota de los chicos del tercero de Biología! (es que ella enseña Antropología Biológica a los chicos de tercero de biología) , se escapó la semana pasada... ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?, hmmm, no importa; ¿tienes una cajita o algo para llevármelo?, no quiero que mi mano quede igual a la tuya."

"Claro" - dijo prontamente el profesor mientras buscaba una cajita y metía en ella al roedor.

"Bueno, entonces me voy a dejar a este pequeño prófugo en su hogar de nuevo... ¡Pero nos vemos luego, y entonces te atraparé y sacaré todo lo que te ha pasado de nuevo desde la última vez que conversamos como se debe!!!."

"De acuerdo" - respondió Fujitaka mientras le entregaba la cajita a Momiji.

Momiji se despidió de Fujitaka, y rió aún con más fuerza que antes al notar el ceñito fruncido de la gatita, quien un poco más y le erizaba los pelitos del lomo; dejando a Fujitaka con un gran signo de interrogación, pues no tenía idea de lo que había pasado para que Momiji riera de esa manera... aunque tratándose de Momiji, bueno no era algo demasiado raro; así que quitando aquellos pensamientos de su mente volteó y ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas a Adry, quien le estaba lamiendo el dedo mordido; y acariciando su cabeza le pregunto con gran naturalidad.

"¿Café?"

**********

Era ya de madrugada cuando Adry notó que su amo estaba comenzando a cabecear de sueño sobre sus libros. Algo le decía que solo pasaría un rato antes de que este se durmiera, y así fue; media hora después el sueño venció a Fujitaka, pero para terror de Adry, en lugar de caer como cualquier persona con la cabeza sobre el escritorio, este se durmió yendo para atrás, con lo que estuvo a punto de caerse con silla y todo al suelo. Casi en un parpadeo la elegante figura de Adrastea salió sosteniendo a su amo antes de que este cayese al suelo de manera irremediable, y con una pata se ayudó a acomodarlo bien, luego buscó la manta que había descubierto unas horas antes cuando Fujitaka la había dejado en el suelo para que estirase las patitas y recorriera el lugar un momentito; y lo abrigó con esta. Adrastea observó a su amo dormir y suspiró; ella también estaba cansada... unos minutos después podía observarse a Fujitaka durmiendo, bajo la tenue luz de la lampara de noche de su escritorio, y entre sus brazos estaba la pequeña gatita bien enroscada en su propio lugar, durmiendo de manera apacible.

**********

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que Adry comenzase a acompañar a Fujitaka al campus. Las dos veces que le siguieron a la primera, Fujitaka no pudo dejar de sorprenderse por encontrar a la gatita dentro de su maletín, más luego se hizo a la idea... de alguna manera se metía sin que este pudiese evitarlo; aún cuando revisaba el maletín antes de salir, Adry siempre aparecía dentro de una u otra forma... y para que negarlo, le encantaba el tener a la gatita junto a él, incluso había comprado una nueva radio pequeña para su oficina... a sus compañeros de trabajo les sorprendió mucho escuchar las alegres tonadas que salían de allí, y casi les da un ataque al saber por uno de los ayudantes de excavación del profesor que éste incluso semibailaba en su sitio junto a la pequeña minina; en verdad todo un cambio, claro que la más divertida era Momiji, estaba en realidad bastante sorprendida y feliz por su amigo... a veces lo notaba tan solo, un poco de alegría en su vida estaba bien, incluso si provenía de una gatita.

Por su parte Adry se sentía en una nube; y sobre todo le encantaba llegar a casa cargada de caramelos para su felino príncipe... ver los ojitos de Kero al mirar todos los caramelos... era divino.

Más un día Adry notó un poco raro el comportamiento de su querido Kero... empezando porque no probó un solo caramelo de los que le habían regalado los estudiantes y alguna que otra profesora aquel día, y lo peor era que parecía estar enfermo, pues se fue a dormir temprano sin siquiera escucharla contar lo que le había sucedido ese día al amo Fujitaka, pues dijo que estaba con dolor de cabeza.

Adry fue muy preocupada hasta donde se encontraba su ama Sakura, de seguro que ella debía de saber si algo malo le estaba pasando a su Kero. Demoró un rato en encontrarla, pero lo hizo cuando por fin llegó a la sala, y la vio observando un programa en la TV junto a Touya. Adry se acercó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Sakura y luego la miró con ojitos suplicantes, que le dieron a entender a Sakura que la gatita necesitaba hablarle a solas.

Luego de que Sakura y Adry se fueran a un rincón aparte (con Touya mirando a ambas con cara de 'Tú... monstruo'), Adry comenzó a contarle a Sakura acerca de lo que le estaba pasando con Kero, y lo preocupada que se encontraba por aquello...

"Ay!, no se que hacer Sakura... creo que se siente mal por algo, pero no me lo quiere decir... y ni siquiera tú sabías algo al respecto... ¿Y si está muy enfermo?... ¿Y si necesita un doctor?... ¡¿Qué voy a haceeeeeerrrr?!."

Sakura también estaba comenzando a preocuparse, y por partida doble; pues Adry estaba a punto de entrar a un ataque de nervios extremo, por lo que podía notarse. Desde el momento en que la conoció, Sakura nunca había visto a su amiga tan consternada.

"De acuerdo Adry... no te preocupes tanto, veré lo que puedo hacer; hablaré con Kero para ver que le pasa." - decía la pequeña con tono conciliador, esperando que con aquello la felina se calmase, y lo mejor de todo era que parecía estar resultando.

Al día siguiente, en todo lo que podía pensar Adry era en Kero, por lo que la oportunidad de meterse en el maletín del amo Fujitaka se le pasó esa mañana... era la primera vez que dejaba de ir junto a su amo desde que empezara a hacerlo. Bueno, tal vez solo un día no sería tan malo, no creía que el amo notara demasiado la diferencia; además, él regresaba temprano ese día; así que Adry se dedicó a estar todo el día con Kero, más éste parecía algo distante. De pronto Adry se dio cuenta de que aquello le dolía como nada le había dolido antes en su vida, y ella no lo había pasado nada fácil antes de llegar a la residencia Kinomoto, así que aquello era ya mucho decir.

Adry intentó por todos los medios sacar a Kero de ese estado de ensimismamiento... ¡Ni siquiera quería jugar videojuegos!!!!!; pero a pesar de todo no lo logró; y aún cuando realizaron las tareas que siempre realizaban juntos (aunque ella había dejado de hacerlas durante el tiempo que estuvo con su amo), ni aún así Adry pudo sentir a Kero como el mismo de siempre. Y fue así, toda desanimada y aplastada en un cojín, como la encontró Fujitaka al llegar, ya que él fue el primero en llegar a casa.

"¡Adry!... ¿qué te pasa?, ¿estás así por qué no fuiste hoy conmigo?. Pues te diré un secreto, yo también te extrañe mucho." - Fujitaka le sonreía a la pequeña minina mientras le acariciaba una orejita tratando de animarla un poco (y la verdad que funcionaba); y mientras esto sucedía, una sombrita surcaba el espacio entre la sala y la escalera con dirección a la planta superior.

**********

Al día siguiente Adry se decidió a ir a la facultad; se había sentido bastante desanimada el día anterior; y aunque estaba bastante preocupada por Kero, parecía que no encontraba ninguna respuesta a su lado, Kero simplemente no quería decirle el por que de su actitud, y eso la estaba volviendo loca... pensaría mejor si no estaba preocupada mirándolo, y de seguro hallaría una respuesta.

Como siempre, se metió al maletín de Fujitaka; y este claramente pudo sentir la pequeña diferencia de pesos al cargar éste... sonrió. Y una vez más, un día normal de clases dio inicio en la vida del profesor y su ayudante. Ambos llegaron a clases, y más de una emocionada jovencita se acercó a saludarla, los bocaditos y caramelos abundaron para la gatita, y llegó la hora de irse a la oficina a trabajar, pues ese día también le tocaba al buen profesor amanecerse entre notas y libros para su investigación. Eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde para cuando ambos se sentaron y relajaron un poco antes de comenzar a trabajar, prendiendo la radio y sacando los almuerzos para comer algo.

Habían pasado ya varias horas, eran como las 7 y algo de la noche. Fujitaka comenzaba a tener sueño, la semana había sido bastante pesada (era viernes); tal vez un poco de café lo reanimaría, y a su pequeña amiguita también.

Adry se subió al hombro de su amo con rapidez, y ambos fueron con el termo de siempre a buscar suficiente café para el resto de la noche; a ambos les caería bien. Estaban ya a medio camino cuando una femenina y bastante conocida voz detuvo su marcha hacia la cafetería.

"Fujiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!......" - Momiji venía casi corriendo desde uno de los corredores... ¿Cómo podía lograr eso con tacones 9?, eso era un completo misterio para el campus completo.

Momiji por fin alcanzó a la pareja, y aunque estaba algo agitada, eso no impidió que los saludara de esa manera efusiva como solo ella podía hacerlo.

"¡¡¡Fuji!!!, que malo que eres... ¡Casi me dejas atrás sin siquiera saludarme!" - Momiji hizo un puchero, más pronto lo cambió por una sonrisa. - "¡Bueno!, regresó tu ayudante... así que solo se tomó un día libre después de todo..." - Momiji asintió con gracia. - "...si, si; no es bueno venir al trabajo con cansancio; es bueno tomarse un día libre de vez en cuando... ¡Sobre todo cuando no te pagan!..."

Momiji siguió con su monólogo (que era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer), hasta que se cansó por completo de tomar a la pequeña gatita como motivo de su charla, y entonces preguntó al sonriente maestro luego de mirar el termo con detenimiento.

"¿A la cafetería?"

"Así es... necesitamos algo de café para la noche."

"¡Genial!, los acompaño... ¿Te quedas también esta noche?"

"Si."

"Tres noches en una semana... debes estar muerto. Yo de ti pediría un descanso, o no llegaras a la excavación de las vacaciones." - de pronto los ojos de Momiji se transformaron en dos soñadoras lagunitas - "Ahhh!!!!, ¡Me muero por ir a esa excavación a la China!, ¿crees que necesito un guardarropas nuevo para eso?, no he comprado ropa nueva desde hace dos excavaciones."

"No, yo no lo creo; toda tu ropa para excavaciones esta bien Momiji."

"¡¡¡¿¿¿En seeeeerioooo???!!!." - Momiji tomó entonces una actitud semimolesta. -"¡Ya me gustaría que Sano me dijera eso!, él no sabe apreciar lo que tiene aquí." - terminó diciendo la alegre dama con picardía.

Fujitaka miró a su amiga con una sonrisa; ella no hablaba en serio... Sano la quería tanto como ella a él, la verdad era que ambos se adoraban. Los tres llegaron a la cafetería y llenaron el termo; luego volvieron sobre sus pasos, y fue allí donde Momiji se dio cuenta que...

"¡Fuji!, ¡¿Qué le hiciste a la pequeña pelusita?!"

"¿A que te refieres Momiji?" - Fujitaka no estaba muy seguro, pero también había notado a su amiguita desanimada desde hacía ya un par de días... pero no podía determinar que era lo que le sucedía.

"Muy bien; yo conozco esa actitud... ¡No puede ser!... ¡Le sacaste la vuelta con otra pelusita!... No, sino no estaría a tu lado; pero algo le tuviste que hacer para que estuviera así; conozco cuando una mujer esta triste por su hombre... ¡Así que confiesa ahora mismo!."

Bien, ahora Momiji estaba amenazando a Fujitaka con una linterna casi encima de su cara, mientras le reclamaba que confiese.

"¡Te equivocas Momiji!, a veces creo que solo dices disparates... comenzando por el hecho de que eso no puede ser, porque Adry ya tiene alguien que le guste y no soy yo." - por primera vez en su vida, Fujitaka se estaba comenzando a molestar con su amiga... aunque también quería saber por que Adry estaba tan desanimada.

"Ah?, pero... hubiese jurado... ¡Esa gatita te adora Fuji!... además se pone celosa cuando alguna de las chicas se te acerca mucho, y además se esmera tanto en ayudarte cuando viene contigo... He leído sobre casos donde las mascotas hembras toman a sus amos como el macho de la manada y como su pareja de toda la vida en el aspecto psicológico... ¡Pero claro!, los hombres nunca se dan cuenta de esas cosas." - Momiji estaba segura de haber llegado a la conclusión correcta, más...

"Te estoy diciendo que eso no puede ser..." - Fujitaka suspiró - "A ella le gusta uno de los peluches de mi hija, ¡Deberías ver como anda todo el día pegada a él!. Yo se lo que te digo Momiji."

"¿Un peluche?" - ahora Momiji si miraba escéptica a su compañero de trabajo... ¿un peluche?. - "¿Te sientes bien Fuji?, creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo metido tras tu escritorio.

Ahora Fujitaka tenía que reír ante la cómica actitud de su amiga... era imposible molestarse con ella.

"Como tu digas... pero mi ayudante y yo debemos volver al trabajo, así que si nos disculpas..."

"De acuerdo... sé cuando no me quieren..." - y allí estaba Momiji haciendo pucheros de nuevo - "¡Pero piensa en lo que te dije!."

"Esta bien Momiji... Hmm, por cierto ¿Te gustaría venir con Sano a mi casa el próximo fin de semana?, Sakura me preguntó por ti el otro día, y hace tiempo que no vas a mi casa; y pienso hacer una reunión... Sakura tuvo la idea, se trata de que cada quien invite a una o más personas, creo que tu y Sano serian las personas indicadas para ir de mi parte y de parte de Adry también... ¿verdad Adry?." - Fujitaka rascó la cabecita de la felina al preguntar, ante lo que recibió un ronroneo como respuesta.

"¿En serio?" - Momiji tenía estrellitas en los ojos.- "¡Por supuesto que siiiiiii!, estaremos allí aunque tenga que llevar a ese chico aburrido amarrado de la parte de atrás de mi auto." - Momiji se comenzó a alejar mientras decía esto, mientras se despedía de manera efusiva.

Fujitaka meneó la cabeza... esa mujer era todo un caso; pero la verdad que de no ser por ella, el campus sería un lugar muy aburrido. Volvió a su oficina y colocó un poco de café en un posillito que se había conseguido para Adry, más Adry estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en lo que Momiji había dicho como para tomar café; por que si ella había llegado a esa conclusión, entonces tal vez... ¡Ese pequeño guardián tonto!.

**********

Luego de haber descansado todo el sábado en casa, Adry ya tenía la mente más clara para poder realizar los planes que necesitaba trazar; pero primero debía de asegurarse de que sus sospechas fuesen ciertas, tenía todo el domingo para ello.

Antes que nada, Adry fue a visitar a Kero a su 'habitación' para ... hmm.... despertarlo. Adry subió hasta el borde del cajón, y lo encontró durmiendo apaciblemente en su cama, entonces con mucho cariño... saltó sobre él.

"¡Despierta!" - sentenció la gatita al jalar la frazada de Kero.

Kero abrió los ojos algo asustado, pues nunca lo habían despertado así; más pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando; y frunciendo el ceñito le preguntó a la gatita.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa Adry?, ¿qué no ves que estaba soñando con un enooooorme pastel de fresas?"

Adry lo miró algo molesta; pero en realidad su plan estaba funcionando... solo necesitaba molestarlo con cosas similares durante todo el día para que Kero se enfureciese con ella y no pudiese dejar de hablarle cada que la encontrara, aunque solo fuese para reclamarle. Eso era lo que buscaba.

"Yo no soy telépata para adivinar lo que estás soñando, y ya levántate de una buena vez que es tarde." - luego de esto Adry salió de la cama de Kero y del cajón, y se fue a la cama de Sakura.

Kero la observó sin entender bien lo que estaba sucediendo, y luego vio el reloj y casi le da un ataque; ¡¡RECIEN ERAN LAS 6:00 DE LA MAÑANA!!... un domingo... Kero siempre dormía hasta las 7 por lo menos; y Adry lo sabía... grrrr.

Luego de salir de la cama de Sakura, dejando a ésta aún dormida; Adry salió de la habitación. Todos en la casa estaban dormidos, así que no habría ningún problema; y de todas maneras, el único que no debía de verla en su verdadera forma era el amo Fujitaka, y él aún no se iba a despertar en un muuuuy buen rato, Adry se había encargado de meter una pequeña pastillita para dormir dentro del vaso de agua... no era algo que le gustó hacer, pero necesitaba a todos dormidos para que su plan resultase, y el amo siempre se despertaba temprano. Por otro lado, le hacía falta dormir.

Adry adoptó su forma verdadera en poco tiempo, y comenzó a hacer algunos arreglos en la casa; limpiar, poner la mesa... esas cosas. Entonces la figurita de Kero surcó el espacio de la escalera a la cocina y se colocó justo delante de Adrastea.

"¡¿Exactamente que se supone que estás haciendo?!"- chilló el pequeño guardián. - "¡El papá de Sakura te puede ver!, vuelve a tu forma falsa."

Adrastea lo miró de soslayo, y con tono fastidiado replicó...

"Para tu información estoy muy ocupada en este momento, por si no te habías dado cuenta ya; además, no tendría nada de malo el que el amo Fujitaka me viera así, tal vez las cosas serían más fáciles entre nosotros de esa manera. Por último no eres quien para andar mandoneándome."

*¡¡¿¿Qué- qué??!!... ¿Más fáciles?, ¿ella dijo más fáciles?... ¡¿Más fáciles cómo?!* - fueron los pensamientos que surcaron por la mente del pequeño guardián, más su orgullo le impidió exteriorizar dichos pensamiento... si era lo que ella quería, al parecer sus presentimientos no eran del todo errados, ella... a ella... el papá de Sakura... Kero suspiró casi en derrota.

"¡No te quedes allí flojeando!" - sentenció de pronto la imponente felina - "No te desperté para que te quedes flotando como un holgazán, comienza a ayudar con la mesa por lo menos. Podrás trabajar más rápido bajo tu verdadera forma."

¿Quién era ahora quien estaba mandoneándo?. Murmurando por lo bajo, Kero adoptó la enorme forma de Kerberos, y comenzó a ayudar a Adrastea, más no podía evitar el mirarla de vez en cuando sonrojado, ella era hermosa.

Eran casi las 8 de la mañana cuando se sintió a alguien bajar por la escalera; pero Kerberos estaba tan ocupado renegando internamente que no se dio cuenta hasta que era muy tarde, y en cuanto a Adrastea, ella sabía que no era el amo Fujitaka, así que hizo como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

De pronto, ante el terror de Kerberos, el malhumorado rostro de Touya asomó por el barandal, solo para ver a las dos felinas figuras trabajando en la cocina. Touya afirmó más su ceño, y mostrando una felina rayita en lugar de cada ojo, dijo con su habitual fastidio.

"Espero que no hayan llenado de pelo todos los platos, no pienso desayunar pelos de peluches o bichos."

"¡A quien llamaste pelu..!"

Pero Kerberos no pudo terminar la frase, debido a que Adrastea de pronto estaba sentada encima de él, y con voz grave le advertía mientras le aplastaba el hocico con una pata.

"Vas a despertar al amo Fujitaka... deja de gritar." - y luego salió de encima de éste y continuó con lo suyo.

Touya miró extrañado la escena, cualquiera diría que esos dos estaban peleados. El muchacho bajó y se sentó a la mesa observando a la extraña pareja, cada vez entendía menos. Decidió hacerse su propio desayuno, más ante su asombro, de pronto una plateada pata le impidió levantarse, y Adry le puso una cesta de panes de molde delante, y mantequilla y queso para untar, junto con un cuchillo.

"Gracias." - fue todo lo que pudo decir el muchacho antes de llevarse un pan que había untado recientemente con queso a la boca, tratando de no decir nada más.

"De nada." - fue la respuesta .. ¿cariñosa?... de la enorme felina; bastante contrastante con la actitud que le había notado para con el peluche. Algo raro estaba sucediendo allí.

Pasaron como unos treinta minutos más antes de que Sakura se levantase; y por lo menos una hora más antes de que un bastante descansado Fujitaka se apareciese en la planta baja, algo abochornado por haberse quedado dormido de esa manera.

Luego de eso, el día continuó tranquilo, excepto por el hecho de que Adry había estado arrastrando todo el día a Kero con ella (literalmente hablando, lo jalaba de una patita si es que no estaba siendo cargada por Fujitaka junto a Kero); siempre al alcance de la vista de Fujitaka, por lo que el pequeño guardián ni siquiera podía irse a su habitación para estar tranquilo (que era todo lo que quería Kero en realidad en aquel día); por lo que al final del día domingo, Kero estaba que echaba chispas a causa de Adry, y las pocas veces que ambos se quedaron solos, ella simplemente se iba para otro lado, como si lo estuviese evitando.

Por su parte Touya se preguntaba que rayos estaba pasando por las cabecitas de esos dos.

Kero se paseaba como león enjaulado en el cuarto de Sakura. Por fin había logrado zafarse de Adry, pero le molestaba lo que había venido pasando ese día. Esperó y esperó durante un par de angustiosas horas, hasta que Sakura y Adry llegaron a la habitación.

Adry conversaba muy feliz con Sakura, por lo que Kero no se atrevió a acercase a ella para hablarle como quería, debido a que sabía que estallaría apenas cruzase palabra alguna con la felina; así que esperó pacientemente hasta que Sakura entró al baño para asearse antes de ir a dormir... pero una vez que esto sucedió...

"¡¿Se puede saber a que rayos has estado jugando todo el díiiiiiiiaaaaaaa?!" - Kero se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña Adry mostrando toooodo su enojo.

"¿Disculpa?" - fue todo lo que dijo la pequeña gatita de manera tranquila, y casi dando a entender que en realidad no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Kero no podía creerlo, luego del horrible día que había pasado... ¡ella lo negaba todo!. Y justo cuando Kero estaba por volver a reclamarle de nuevo y de manera más específica, Adry lo miró de arriba abajo y con un aire de insoportable superioridad la pequeña gatita dijo...

"Creo que no estás en condiciones de hablar civilizadamente conmigo en este momento, así que me iré al cuarto del amo Fujitaka a dormir. Buenas noches; y me despides de Sakura." - y dicho esto la gatita dejó al pequeño guardián con las palabras en la boca.

Mientras tanto; Kero decidía que iba a hablar con ella al día siguiente, costase lo que eso costase.

**********

Lunes por la mañana, y la verdad que el día había amanecido bonito.

Adry escuchó un ruido entre sueños que la comenzó a despertar; y poco después de abrir los ojos sintió el familiar toque cariñoso de su amo tras su orejita. Un nuevo día había empezado.

Luego de la rutina de cada mañana para despertarse e ir a preparar el desayuno de los lunes; Adry leyó la pizarra dándose cuenta de que el joven amo Touya se quedaría ese día en casa, debido a no iba a haber clases en la preparatoria. Bien, uno que por lo menos iba a poder dormir ese día hasta tarde... que envidia.

Efectivamente, Sakura bajó volando a desayunar como siempre, y poco después bajó Touya, aunque vestido aún con sus pijamas.

"Buenos días papá." - saludó Touya al ingresar, y luego con sarcasmo esbozó una sonrisa al saludar a la pequeña monstruo... Sakura reaccionó como siempre.

"Buenos días hijo. ¿Planeas quedarte hoy en casa?".

"No, no puedo. Pienso salir hoy a un trabajo que conseguí en el centro... aunque si voy a salir algo tarde."

"Bien, te deseo suerte en el trabajo hijo."

"Hmmm... gracias."

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta; y a Touya le salió una enorme gota.

"¡Que tengas buen día en tus clases hija.!"

"¡Gracias papá!." - gritó Sakura mientras salía corriendo a toda velocidad para irse junto a Shaoran.

Fujitaka se aseguró de poner todos los platos en el fregadero, y los dejó allí pues Touya le había dicho que él los lavaría en un rato, aunque primero debía ir a buscar algo a la planta alta. Fue entonces que Fujitaka recordó que debía revisar en su maletín si estaba llevando consigo las pruebas para el examen que iba a tomar ese día, y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no estaban... ¿qué raro?, él hubiese jurado que las pruebas las puso por la noche en el maletín. No importaba, lo único que tenía que hacer era ir por ellas a su habitación, así que subió a la planta alta.

Luego de que todos se fuesen de la cocina, Adry caminó hacia el maletín de Fujitaka, y se colocó al costado de éste. Con suerte y si su plan funcionaba, entonces él estaría allí en tan solo un par de...

De pronto una conocida sombrita cruzó por delante de la gatita, y en menos de lo que Spy puede decir algo sarcástico, Kero estaba en frente de Adry y con un muy evidente mal humor.

"¡Suficiente!" - chilló el pequeño guardián. - "¡Ahora mismo me vas a explicar que a estado pasando últimamente contigo para que me trates así!."

Adry miró a Kero casi desafiante, y se paró bastante derechita frente a su ... príncipe. Kero ya se suponía que le iba a salir de nuevo con que no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando, más lo que escuchó lo sacó de la onda en la que estaba.

"Pues si en realidad quieres saber que es lo que me pasa a mi, primero respóndeme que es lo que te estuvo pasando a ti durante todos estos días; porque hasta donde yo recuerdo, fuiste TU el que comenzó con esto de ignorar al otro."

Kero se estaba comenzando a sentir en realidad incómodo. Era cierto, pero lo había olvidado debido a lo molesto que se encontraba con Adry; al parecer iba a tener uno de esos momentos donde tenía que dar molestas explicaciones, o ...

"Mira, mejor olvídalo, de acuerdo?... No quiero hablar de eso."

Pero Adry no pensaba dejar que todo su trabajo para lograr que Kero le confesase que era un gran tonto se echase a perder, así que tomando al toro por lo cuernos.

"Aja!, así que a mi si me puedes reclamar el que yo no te dirigiese la palabra.... ¡Pero yo no puedo!. Pues lo siento, pero a mi me hablas claro... ¡¡¡¿Qué demonios te comenzó a pasar por esa cabeza hueca tuya para que te comportaras tan idiotamente?!!!."

"¿Insinúas que soy un idiota?."

"¡¡¡Lee entre líneas si es que no entiendes!!!"

"¡¡¡PUES YO NO SOY EL QUE COMENZÓ A BABEAR POR EL PAPA DE SAKURA!!!"

"¡¡¡YO NO BABEO POR NADIE!!!"

"¡¡¡PUES NO LO PARECE!!!. ¡¡¡ADEMÁS TE LARGAS TODOS LO MALDITOS DÍAS CON ÉL!!!... ¡¡¡¿CREES QUE NO ME HE DADO CUENTA, O QUE SOY QUE?!!!"

"¡¡¡¿ENTONCES ESO CREES?!!!"

"¡SI!"

"¡¿SI?!"

"¡SI!"

Adry miró a Kero con los ojos entornados, y al escuchar al amo Fujitaka bajando de nuevo tras haber encontrado los exámenes esbozó una peligrosa y felina sonrisa; tras lo cual dijo con tono calmado.

"Pues para tu información, yo voy a ayudarlo... pero parece que no lo creerás si no lo ves por ti mismo, así que..."

Y tomando su verdadera forma por un momento; Adrastea metió de un garrazo al pequeño Kero al maletín, y luego la pequeña Adry se metió también cerrando el maletín; y antes de que pudiese suceder alguna cosa más, Fujitaka tomó el maletín con apuro y corrió al carro, pues de lo contrario iba a llegar tarde a su clase. *¿Qué raro?* pensó el profesor al tomar el maletín, *Está más pesado que de costumbre... ¿será que Adry estaba subiendo de peso?.* El profesor se sonrió ante tal pensamiento, y se apuró en la carretera para llegar a tiempo y poder sacar a Adry en el salón, a ella no le gustaba que la sacaran en el carro... era como si se sintiese descubierta antes de tiempo o algo así.

Mientras tanto, aún sentado en la escalera; Touya seguía mirando el lugar donde había estado hasta hacía un par de minutos el maletín de su papá.

"Lo único que faltaba en esta casa... una pelea doméstica de bichos y peluches. El mundo esta peor cada día." - terminó de decir con una gran gota y un par de felinas rayitas en su ojos en lugar de sus pupilas. 

**********

Fujitaka llegó al salón con tan solo unos segundos de tiempo a su favor; así que luego de pedir disculpas a sus alumnos, y pedirles de paso que se acomodasen para que rindiesen su examen; abrió el maletín para sacar las pruebas, y de paso a Adry también; y mayúscula y divertida fue su sorpresa al encontrar no solo lo esperado, sino también de paso al pequeño peluchito de su hija, el cual estaba bien sujeto de una orejita por Adry, quien en esos momentos lo estaba mordiendo... muy fuerte.

Una risa general inundó el ambiente, mientras que Adry sacaba a Kero con mucho orgullo del maletín; y de paso con algo de apuro, porque si con uno solo era difícil respirar allí, con dos...

"Bueno chicos, tranquilos... hora de dar el examen." - dijo el profesor al calmar a los muchachos y mostrarles las pruebas, ante lo cual un 'NOOOO' general le sacó una ligera sonrisa; pero la verdad que todos sus alumnos estaban listos, y Fujitaka comenzó a repartir los exámenes. - "Bien, ya conocen el procedimiento... nadie habla, no volteen. Concéntrense en su exámenes, y como recomendación, si no recuerdan la respuesta de una pregunta, pasen a la siguiente... no se queden estancados en esa pregunta, podrán responderla luego. ¿Listos?. Comiencen."

Y así empezó el examen. Kero entonces creyó que como el papá de Sakura iba a estar ocupado vigilando a sus alumnos, podría hablar con Adry aunque sea bajito, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de todo lo contrario, pues Fujitaka se sentó tras su escritorio, mientras que vio a Adry paseándose por todos lados con un pasito continuo que dejó ver que quien vigilaba era 'ella'.

Adry por su parte, estaba demasiado ocupada en ese momento viendo que ninguno de los chicos y chicas hiciese alguna cosa que no se debía de hacer (esta ya era su tercera vez como vigilante en un examen), pues eso ponía muy triste a su amo Fujitaka, y ella no lo quería ver triste. Así que poco a poco el tiempo pasó, y luego de terminar el examen con el primer grupo, venía otro examen más con el segundo grupo del día (el amo Fujitaka había dicho algo de terminar de tomar los exámenes a todos sus grupos a más tardar ese miércoles); y de esa manera, pronto llegó el mediodía, con Adry de vigilante, Fujitaka revisando exámenes de grupos anteriores, y con Kero sobre el escritorio, ahora por lo menos sentado en una posición más cómodo (ya que Fujitaka lo acomodó), y observando algo avergonzado que su Adry si trabajaba duro cuando estaba con el papá de Sakura (y es que no se supone que Fujitaka se haya dado cuenta recién ese día que Adry podía vigilarle a su alumnos, debía de haberlo hecho antes; o por lo menos eso llegó a razonar Kero).

Al llegar el mediodía, Fujitaka Kinomoto se decidió a salir rápido para poder comer antes de la 1 de la tarde, y es que ya se había hecho a la idea de que sería retrasado por los estudiantes que hubiesen guardado algún regalo para la gatita... osea por todos los estudiantes de la facultad, y alguno que otro de otras facultades. El que se llevó la sorpresa de su vida fue el pequeño Kero, al ver que tan estimada era su gatita en aquel lugar, y como todos sin dudarlo la acariciaban y le daban montones de comida... y muchos, muchos dulces.

Luego de poder llegar a su oficina luego de un reconfortante almuerzo, Fujitaka se decidió a seguir con su investigación, era su mayor prioridad en el campo laboral en ese momento. Así que con cuidado depositó a la pequeña Adry en el escritorio, junto a todos sus regalos de día y su 'novio'; además de su maletín y una buena taza de café, claro está.

Pronto el buen profesor comenzó a trabajar, para lo cual ya estaba prendida la pequeña radio con la cual Adry y él alegraban sus horas de trabajo; y con la gatita meneándose contenta mientras observaba las figuras de los libros y manuscritos que su amo había elegido ese día para trabajar. Kero no pudo menos que sorprenderse al ver a Adry pasarle lapiceros, lápices y borradores al papá de Sakura; saltar de un lado al otro para sostener y mantener abiertos los libros que muchas veces se mantenían solo de milagro en el estrecho y bastante ocupado escritorio de la oficina; e incluso apretar la tecla de guardado del teclado cada cierto tiempo para no perder los documentos que el profesor redactaba en su computadora... ¡Nunca descansaba!, la había visto moverse todo el día sin parar desde el momento en que llegaron a la institución. Pero no fue hasta mucho más tarde, cuando Fujitaka decidió tomarse un descanso, que Kero comprendió cuán equivocado estuvo al creer que a su chica le gustaba aquel humano.

Eran casi las 6 de la tarde, cuando de pronto Fujitaka comenzó a reír de una manera leve, parando así en ese momento todo su trabajo. Adry no pudo menos que mirarlo extrañada un momento, y presintiendo el motivo acerca del cual procedía esa risa, se sentó derechita frente a su amo, luego claro está de guardar por última vez el documento. Fujitaka paró de reír un momento y miró a la gatita algo apenado.

"Lo siento... es que no lo puedo evitar. Recordé algo muy gracioso que le sucedió a Nadeshiko poco después de que nos casamos... no recuerdo si ya te lo conté; es que te he contado tantas cosas." - terminó de decir Fujitaka con algo de nostalgia.

Adry solo lo miró y dirigiéndose hacia las fotos que Fujitaka tenía sobre su escritorio olfateó la de Nadeshiko.

"Si." - dijo con alegría el profesor- "Ella es... creo que ya sabes muy bien quien es mi Nadeshiko, cierto?, siempre hablamos de ella... ¿quieres que te cuente?." - terminó expresando el buen hombre con un repentino brillo en los ojos.

"Miau!." - fue la respuesta efusiva de la gatita, quien no dudó en acomodarse mejor para el relato.

"Bien, fue como tres meses después de que nos casamos... ella aún seguía en el colegio, y teníamos unos cuantos problemas para repartir nuestro tiempo, así que al final no teníamos mucho tiempo de pasarla juntos. Entonces, un fin de semana se presentó la oportunidad perfecta; íbamos a tener un fin de semana largo debido a un feriado que se aproximaba, y decidí tomar los ahorros que tenía para ocasiones especiales y llevarla ese fin de semana a la playa; y es que debido a la boda rápida que tuvimos, y como ambos estabamos atados a las clases de una forma u otra... pues no tuvimos una luna de miel en el estricto sentido de la palabra... quería compensarla. Pues bueno, la llevé a la playa tal y como me propuse, aunque no pude conseguir algo tan bonito como yo quería, pero al final estabamos juntos, y eso era lo que importaba. Recuerdo que fue el segundo día, íbamos a hacer un picnic cerca de la orilla ese día, así que Nadeshiko lo arreglo todo lo mejor que pudo, e hizo una deliciosa canasta para los dos. Cerca de las 10 nos fuimos con la canasta, un mantel, un par de frazadas y material suficiente para una fogata; los dos queríamos estar todo ese día en la playa." - ahora la voz de Fujitaka sonaba nostálgica, como si se hubiese sumido en sus recuerdos; lo cual no era nuevo para Adry - "Entonces; nos sentamos y estabamos a punto de comernos los deliciosos emparedados que Nadeshiko había hecho para el almuerzo (en esa época no contábamos para más); cuando de pronto vino una enorme ola que nos mojó a nosotros, la comida... y los leños de la fogata." - Fujitaka estaba riendo de nuevo- "Deberías de habernos visto; estabamos mojados hasta los huesos... y ese día habían pronosticado que no habría marea ni olas... jajaja... en fin; en ese momento no sabíamos si reír o llorar, cuando de pronto apareció un pecesito dentro de nuestra canasta de picnic, al parecer lo había arrastrado la ola. A Nadeshiko se le llenó el corazón de lástima, y antes que yo pudiese decir algo salió corriendo junto al pez en la canasta para devolverlo al mar; solo que al adentrarse al agua para soltarlo se tropezó con alguna roca y cayó al agua; tuve que nadar con todas mis fuerzas para alcanzarla antes de que se la llevase la corriente." - Fujitaka suspiró. - "Fue la mejor luna de miel que pude haber pedido jamás; ella estaba tan feliz de haberlo devuelto al mar... su sola sonrisa fue mi mejor recompensa."

Fujitaka paró un rato y miró a la gatita que lo miraba atenta; y el hombre sonrió.

"¿Sabes?, aún no he podido contarle esa historia a Sakura o a Touya; apuesto a que ambos les gustaría mucho saberla. Si no estuviesen tan ocupados tal vez, pero mis hijos tienen demasiado trabajo. ¡Por supuesto!, en la reunión que tendremos este fin de semana... ¿crees que les moleste mucho si les cuento esa historia frente a sus invitados?... o tal vez la de la vez que Nadeshiko me trajo mi primer almuerzo hecho en casa; ese fue un momento muy especial también, me encantaría que los chicos lo conocieran... ¿te gustó a ti?, ¿qué opinas?."

Fujitaka hablaba ahora de manera emotiva, mientras seguía rememorando otros sucesos que le había contado con anterioridad a la minina; y esta lo escuchaba tanto encantada como atenta. Por su lado, el pequeño guardián de las Sakura Cards se dio cuenta por primera vez desde que lo conociese... cuan solo estaba el padre de Sakura, y cuanto iba aumentando aquella soledad a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando de pronto la puerta sonó muy ruidosamente; y para Adry no fue difícil suponer a quien iban a encontrar luego de que el amo abriese. Y tenía razón, allí estaba la alegre señorita Momiji con una gran sonrisa en los labios, lista para hablar hasta dejar a todos sordos.

"Hooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!... "- saludó Momiji al entrar a la pequeña oficina, mientras que buscaba con la mirada a la pequeña Adry, tras lo cual se entablo una ya habitual pequeña batalla visual entre las dos; más un par de segundos después, Momiji le hacía cariñitos en la orejita a la gatita.

"Que tal Momiji. ¿Pasaste un buen fin de semana?."

"¡¡¡Por supuesto que si!!!, y será mucho mejor el que viene porque me voy a una fiesta en tu caasaaa..." - expresó Momiji en un tono musical y divertido.

"Es solo una reunión..." - comenzó a decir Fujitaka, pero fue interrumpido por un.

"Ay, ¡No seas aburrido!; deja que me imagine una gran fiesta por lo menos hasta que llegue el día, tu piensa lo que quieras... luego yo me encargo de que lo que yo estoy pensando sea lo que suceda al final... jejejeje..."

"Ahh... eres imposible."

"Gracias." - dijo la dama antes de fijarse en Adry recostándose contra cierto peluchito (y es que las visitas tan movidas de la señorita Momiji le daban sueño). - "¿Y eso?" - preguntó Momiji con curiosidad.

"Ya te hablé de él... es el novio de Adry; te dije que no andaba ni un segundo sin él en la casa; arrastra al pobre peluche a todos lados, yo no se como hace para que no se ensucie."

"¿En serio es tu novio?... ¿Me lo regalas?." - dijo la dama algo juguetona, a lo que Adry puso una patita posesiva sobre Kero y la miró desafiante. - "De acuerdo!, ya entendí. ¡¡¡Vaya!!!, nunca te hubiese terminado de creer si no lo veo.... jajajajajajaja."

Ambos adultos empezaron a hablar de ese y otros temas, mientras que Adry aprovechaba para dormir un poco en su cajón; sabía que con la señorita Momiji allí, su amo no se sentiría triste y mucho menos solo, así que podía darse el lujo de descansar un poco. Por su lado, Kero se encontraba rojo de la turbación; no podía creer como lo habían clasificado (en especial porque no se había equivocado el papá de Sakura en la denominación)... pero él si se equivocó de todas las formas posibles en cuanto a su amada... Oh!, Dios!; de seguro que Adry lo odiaba. Entonces la observó, dormía como un ángel... y era la primera vez que la veía descansar en todo el día.

Kero observó a los dos humanos; estaban demasiado ocupados hablando para darse cuenta de nada, era su oportunidad. Sigilosamente se acercó al cajón donde se encontraba Adry y se metió en este; necesitaba hablar con ella.

Por su lado, a Adry casi le da un ataque al ver a Kero a su costado, mientras que su amo aún estaba despierto, y para colmo hablando con la señorita Momiji.

"¡¿Estás loco?!" - susurró Adry lo más bajo que sus nervios le permitieron.

"Por favor!"

"De acuerdo... pero tendrás que seguirme el juego."

Un lastimero maullidito se dejó oír, y al voltear Fujitaka pudo ver a su amiga tratando de bajar junto al peluchito de su hija.

"¿Quieres que te baje?"

"Miau."

Fujitaka bajó a ambos, y de pronto Adry estaba arrastrando a Kero hacia la puerta.

"Sabes Fuji; creo que ella quiere salir."

"Que raro, nunca antes ha querido salir."

"Aja!, es que nunca antes trajo a su novio al trabajo." - respondió traviesa Momiji, a lo cual Fujitaka mostró una sonrisa al abrir la puerta y ver a su amiga salir lentamente con el peluche detrás.

Una vez fuera, Adry dejó de arrastrar a Kero y este comenzó a volar bajo detrás de ella; ambos fueron por las partes oscuras y en completo silencio, y continuó así hasta que salieron del edificio y luego caminaron un poco más. De pronto Adry paró su marcha, necesitaba saber si él por fin lo había comprendido.

"¿Entonces?"

Kero bajó la mirada; se sentía muy avergonzado. Bajo al suelo y movió una patita sobre la tierra.

"Entonces... lo siento. Me precipité al juzgar; pero..."

"¿Si?"

Kero suspiró.

"Nunca ... yo...; no creí que estuviese tan..."

"¿Solo?"

Kero volvió a suspirar; esta vez en derrota.

"Si; solo. Es que... ¡Esa casa es tan alegre!... y él siempre sonríe..."

"Es cierto; no es fácil darse cuenta... por lo menos no con alguien tan amable como él; a menos... que hayas experimentado antes la soledad en carne propia."

"Adry..." - la voz de Kero apenas y fue un murmullo.

"Antes de conocer a Sakura..." - Adry continuó - "...antes de siquiera de conocerte a ti aquella noche en China; yo siempre estuve sola Kerberos, desde el momento en que nací, yo sé lo que se siente; y puedo reconocer a alguien que se siente solo cuando estoy a su lado; y el amo Fujitaka lo está ahora, porque solo tiene a sus hijos, que ya están creciendo y haciendo sus vidas... y que lo estará aún más, porque llegará el momento en el que tanto Sakura como el joven amo Touya se irán cada uno por su camino, y él nunca hará nada por detenerlos, porque los quiere felices... jamás dirá cuan solo se puede llegar a sentir, aún cuando todos sepan que perdió a la única persona que designó para compartir el resto de su vida; así que todos dan por sentado que para él todo está bien, cuando no es cierto... en lo absoluto."

Kero estaba sin palabras; él jamás imaginó... ese hombre estaba siempre tan alegre y sonriente; era muy difícil pensar que alguien como él se sintiese tan solo.

"Por eso Kerberos... no te molestes conmigo, pero quiero poder permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo que pueda. Sakura te tiene a ti después de todo, además del joven Shaoran y la señorita Tomoyo; y el joven amo Touya tiene, en cierta forma, a Yue siempre con él. El amo Fujitaka era el único en la familia sin un guardián a su lado, déjame ser ese guardián Kerberos, déjame acompañarlo el tiempo que el destino me permita hacerlo. Por favor." - las últimas palabras de Adry casi y eran una súplica.

Kero la miró, ella lo había llamado por su nombre real durante toda la conversación; esto en realidad era algo serio, y muy importante para ella. Y ahora él lo entendía todo.

Kero se acercó a Adry y la besó tiernamente en el hociquito.

"De acuerdo, eres oficialmente decretada como la guardiana del papá de Sakura." - Adry se tiró emocionada encima de Kero, abrazándolo muy fuerte y el pequeño guardián sonrió. - "Pero..." - continuó el guardián ahora en un tono más divertido y muy propio de sí- "... eso tendrá un pequeño costo; y creeeeeo que puedes empezar a pagarme con esos deliciosos caramelos que te dieron todos esos chicos el día de hoy."

"Ahhh... así que ahora hay un pago... bueno, entonces serán todos los caramelos que me den; claro que para eso tengo que seguir viniendo... tu sabes, convertirme en una minina trabajadora; aunque hoy en día ambos deben salir a trabajar para mantener el hogar."

"Bueno, si... pero ... no hablemos de eso ahora; más bien empecemos por un adelanto del pago, quiero algo dulce."

"Pero Kero, yo no me traje ningún caramelo."

"Quien dijo que solo los caramelos son el único dulce que me puedes ofrecer... ven aquí con esos dulces besitos pequeña ayudante del profesor."

"Ahhh... de acuerdo." - y Adry le dio un besito a Kero tal y como él se lo había pedido, tras lo cual ambos salieron caminando luego hasta un lugarcito descampado, donde en la inmensidad de la noche, contemplaron las estrellas y la luna iluminar aquel bello firmamento, mientras que desde algún lugar del patio del campus, alguien había prendido una radio de la cual salían las notas de la canción preferida de Adry, ideal para dicho momento.

Fin del primer sidestory

****

Notas de autor:

Ohayooooo minnaaaaa:

Aquí estoy después de tiempo con la continuación que les prometí, aunque primero debo de terminar los sidestories, que como dije son tres y aquí va el primero. Espero que les haya gustado.

Bueno, tomé un punto en el que siempre he pensado, y quise expresarlo para ustedes, y de paso le conseguí una ayudante al buen profesor; que si fuera por mi se va a enseñarme clases a mi universidad... jejejejeje, ya quisiera.

Bueno, como ya lo dije en capítulos anteriores, y lo repito en este sidestory; la canción favorita de Adry es **Honey!**, y aprovecho para colocar la letra de tan linda canción, para que así todos la puedan cantar si se presenta la oportunidad.

****

Honey!

( 2nd Ending Theme-Chihiro)

Mado-be ni hitori hoozue tsuite

Yamanai ame wo jitto mite 'ru

Kyou wa zutto hitori

Hiroi atsumeru kioku wa takaramono

Kyun to shichau

Ah Fushigi da ne

Omoidasu dake de yasashiku nareru

Atatakai miruku ni

Amaku hirogaru hachimitsu-mitai da ne

Kokoro tokasu yo

Sono hohoemi wa sou Totteoki no Honey

Miageru sora Orion no rubii

Watashi dake no puranetariumu ni ne

Youkoso kon'ya mo

Issho ni iru to mitsumerarenai

Ima wa hyakuman-bai no zuumu appu de

Sora ni egakou

Ah Suteki da ne

Donna toki datte soba ni iru mitai

Kanashii namida ni

Hiza wo kakaete nemurenai yoru demo

Yuuki wo kureru yo

Sono hohoemi wa sou Totteoki no Honey

Tsubasa wo hirogete

Maiorite kuru hoshizora no you da ne

Tsuyoku nareru yo

Sono hohoemi wa sou Watashi dake no Honey

Un bechito felino a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente sidestory; y con suerte nos vamos a una excavación. Como siempre, sugerencia, comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos y demás a chibineko_7@hotmail.com, o a kawaii_chibineko@yahoo.com; estaré esperando ansiosa.

chibineko =^.~=


	7. sidestory 2

****

Título: Mi príncipe especial

Autor: chibineko

Nota: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecientes a la serie "Card Captor Sakura" pertenecen al grupo CLAMP y Kodokawa Shoten.

****

Sidestory 2: Una guardiana de leyenda

Las vacaciones de invierno habían comenzado ya hacia poco más de una semana. Sakura se encontraba sentada en la sala viendo una revista mientras que desde la cocina podía dejarse escuchar las vibrantes notas de las melodías que salían del pequeño radio de su padre, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba cocinando el almuerzo junto a su pequeña ayudante.

Kero por su parte había salido en la mañana a causa de un reto en un juego de video hecho por Spy; mientras que Touya (quien de milagro no trabajaba ese día) se encontraba en casa de Yukito estudiando muy duro para el examen de ingreso a la universidad, la verdad era que ambos adolescentes se estaban esforzando mucho en verdad desde hacia meses... casi desde el inicio del que fuera su último año de preparatoria.

Sakura suspiró mientras cerraba la revista para luego dejarla a un costado. Pronto su hermano iría a la universidad, y como había escogido, al igual que Yukito, la del campus CLAMP en Tokyo; pues eso significaba que ambos se irían a vivir a Tokyo por un muy largo período de tiempo... años en realidad. Sakura volvió a suspirar... tal vez por eso era que ahora trataba de molestarse lo menos posible con Touya por todas las veces que la andaba fastidiando... pero sea como fuere, la verdad es que ya estaba extrañando a su hermano y a su querido amigo Yukito por adelantado.

Claro que en realidad el que tenía planes de partida más próximos era en realidad su papá, puesto que en unos días más viajaría a una expedición a China... y eso era algo que ya se dejaba sentir en el ambiente. Sakura sonrió al recordar a la señorita Momiji venir una y otra vez arrastrando al señor Sano con la intención de mostrarle cada vez un modelo de ropa más excéntrico que el anterior para su nuevo 'guardarropa de trabajo', a su papá. Ya había traído como 10 modelos (de seguro y debía de haber comprado mucho en esa tienda para que le dejasen sacar cuantos modelos quisiera y sin pagarlos!), claro que era obvio que ya había elegido como 5 en lugar de los 3 que se impuso como máximo; y hubiesen sido más y el señor Sano y su papá no la convencían de que ya era más que suficiente con eso ^__^UU

En fin, Sakura se levantó del sofá y se encaminó a la cocina, y tuvo que esbozar una sonrisa al ver a su papá llevarse una zanahoria a los labios a manera de micrófono mientras que actuaba como si cantara la canción de la radio... ¡Como había cambiado su papá en los meses que Adry llevaba en la casa!, si antes era una persona alegre y jovial ahora lo era muchísimo más aún. Entonces Fujitaka miró a su hija entrar a la cocina y le sonrió mientras que con un ademán la invitaba a pasar a su lado y al de Adry.

- "¡Ven hijita!. El almuerzo ya casi esta listo, solo falta la ensalada... bueno, rebanar las zanahorias y tomates."- dijo el buen hombre mientras mostraba un poco apenado la zanahoria que aún tenía en la mano.

- "¡Entonces te ayudo!."- dijo alegre la muchacha mientras tomaba su mandil y un cuchillo y se unía a la fiesta que se daba en la cocina.

El tiempo paso como un suspiro mientras terminaban de hacer el almuerzo, y justo a tiempo porque Touya y Yukito llegaron en ese momento, puesto que los días que no trabajaban, se estaban turnando en la casa de Yukito en la mañana y en su casa por las tardes y noches un día, y viceversa al siguiente día... y así sucesivamente. La verdad que a nadie le molestaba aquello, todo lo contrario, tanto Sakura como su papá sentían como si un nuevo hermano e hijo hubiese ingresado esta vez de lleno en la familia; y es que era casi imposible no adorar el hecho de que Yukito pasara ahora mucho más tiempo en la casa Kinomoto, al final el único que se preocupaba por molestar era Yukito u_uU.

Y durante el almuerzo...

- "El almuerzo está muy bueno señor Kinomoto."- expresó Yukito con emoción mientras se llevaba un gran bocado de puré a la boca.

- "Muchas gracias Yukito."- dijo con una sonrisa Fujitaka tal y cual decía cada día unas tres o cuatro veces por cada comida... ¡Si que Yukito se emocionaba con los almuerzos!. Fujitaka volvió a sonreír ante la cara de satisfacción del amable muchacho de cabellos grises- "Pero díganme muchachos, ¿cómo van los estudios?; espero que bien, pues solo faltan un par de meses para el examen de admisión del campus CLAMP... y recuerden que si necesitan algún tipo de ayuda... dinero..."

- "No te preocupes papá."- dijo Touya ante las palabras de su padre- "Sabes muy bien que tenemos suficiente dinero ahorrado con todo lo que hemos trabajado durante estos años."

- "Lo sé hijo, pero soy padre al final de cuentas... y sabes muy bien que siempre estaré allí para ti."

- "Lo sé papá... lo sé."

- "¡Y lo mismo va para ti Yukito!."- argumentó alegre el señor Kinomoto, a lo cual Yukito lo miró con los cachetes inflados por la comida y de paso un poco sonrojado, y solo atinó a asentir aún un poquito más sonrojado.

Y cuando por fin Yukito terminó de pasar el graaaaaaannnnn bocado de comida por fin habló...

- "Y usted señor Kinomoto, ¿ya está listo para su gran viaje a China?... ¿A donde dijo que iba?."

Fujitaka sonrió y comenzó a explicar...

- "Voy a un lugar entre las montañas, en una ciudad que se llama Chengdu. Hace poco se descubrieron los indicios de una especie de templo donde es posible que se diese una veneración a una divinidad local. En realidad es una suerte el haber sido llamado para esta expedición, hacía mucho que no me convocaban para algo tan importante."- terminó de decir el señor bastante extasiado ante la mirada de sus hijos, Yukito y la pequeña Adry, quien estaba comiendo en un platito en una esquinita de la mesa.

- "Pero igual cuídate mucho papá. Vas a estar fuera por un mes completo, y a pesar de todo sabes que eso nos preocupa un poco."- dijo Touya de tal manera que pareciera que los papeles de padre-hijo se habían invertido por un momento.

- "No te preocupes hijo mío."- Fujitaka Kinomoto esbozó una gran sonrisa- "tengo demasiado por lo cual regresar a casa en buen estado; me cuidaré mucho. Por lo pronto tengo que terminar de arreglar los últimos detalles antes de mi partida pasado mañana."

- "¡En la noche te termino de ayudar con las maletas papá!."- dijo Sakura animada, a lo que el buen profesor sonrió con ensoñación; y tras lo cual pronto el tema de conversación volvió a cambiar y así todos hablaron animosamente hasta que se terminó el almuerzo.

**********

- "¡¡¡AMOOOO!!!"- gritó la pequeña felina mientras que veía la imagen del amo Fujitaka alejarse cada vez más, pero sea como fuere ella tenía que alcanzarlo.

Adry corrió aún más rápido entre la espesa niebla logrando por fin alcanzar la figura que aun en aquellos momentos se alejaba, más justo cuando parecía que por fin lo estaba alcanzando, un par de sombras salieron de la nada, envolviendo al buen hombre y tiñendo todo el panorama de rojo.

*¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿???????????!!!!!!!*

Adry se despertó asustada, jamás había tenido pesadilla más espantosa, ¡Ni siquiera cuando aún vivía con su antigua ama en la lejana China!. Respiró profundo y se dio cuenta que aún era de noche, y que tanto Sakura como Kero dormían de manera tranquila. Se levantó de la cama de Sakura, donde se había acomodado horas antes... necesitaba caminar, distraerse de alguna manera para que aquella sensación la dejase de una vez por todas.

Con cuidado recuperó por un momento su monumental forma de bestia guardiana para evitarse los líos de abrir la puerta, y una vez fuera de la habitación recuperó su pequeña forma falsa. Eran recién la 1:29 de la mañana por lo que había logrado ver en el reloj despertador de Sakura, pero todo el sueño se le había quitado; y pensando en lo que fuese siguió caminando por un momento de manera distraída hasta chocar con algo. Al levantar la vista vio a un refunfuñante Touya mirarla con desdén.

- "Joven amo Touya."- susurró la pequeñita justo antes de exhalar un gran suspiro.

- "Veo que encontraste el origen del ruido, To-ya."- señaló un empijamado Yukito justo antes de levantar a la gatita del suelo y dirigir hacia ella su atención- "¿Que pasa pequeña Adry?... ¿no puedes dormir?."- comenzó a preguntar el gentil muchacho mientras acariciaba el pelaje de la pequeña rumbo a la habitación del hermano mayor de Sakura.

- "Perdón joven Yukito, no era mi intención incomodarlos."- señaló la minina con otro suspiro, la verdad que aquel sueño la había dejado muy preocupada.

- "Haces mucho ruido... eres una bicho-monstruo."- dijo Touya cerrando la puerta tras de si y dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño cúmulo de libros y apuntes sobre la mesa.

- "Interrumpí sus estudios."- dijo más para si misma que para los otros la pequeña ahora más triste aún- "Lo siento."

- "No, ya es tarde y estabamos a punto de guardarlo todo Adry... no te preocupes. ¿Pero que haces caminando por la casa a esta hora?; además te ves algo triste..."- Yukito vio preocupado a la pequeña.

- "No es nada importante."- dijo la pequeña tratando de no sonar alarmada... después de todo ella no tenía porque preocuparse por un sueño, la de las premoniciones en los sueños era Sakura, no ella.

Mas Touya miró a la felina de manera profunda, y pronto llegó a la conclusión correcta.

- "Es por mi padre, cierto?. Es por su viaje, porque ya se va hoy por la noche..."

Adry miró al suelo mientras Yukito la dejaba en la cama, y esta se decidió por fin a hablar.

- "No es nada importante, tuve un mal sueño y eso es todo. Creo que estoy preocupada, eso debe de ser. Después de todo soy la guardiana encargada del bienestar del amo Fujitaka, y es la primera vez desde que llegue que se va a una excavación... pero no será la última... y..."- Adry daba explicaciones vagas de lo que sentía y pensaba, pero la verdad no se estaba explicando del todo, y Touya la miró arqueando una ceja... la interrumpió.

- "¿Tuviste un mal sueño?. De que se trataba... ¿Has estado preocupada por el viaje antes?."

Adry miró a Touya algo pensativa, ¿por que tantas preguntas de repente?, después de todo no era para alarmarse tanto, el amo Fujitaka ya había salido muchisimas veces a expediciones, no era la primera. Sin embargo Adry debía de admitir que algo había estado oprimiendo su pecho los últimos días, una cierta sensación... más le había restado cualquier importancia. Sin embargo le contó aquello y también su pesadilla a los dos jóvenes, y Touya miró a Adry preocupado, pasó la mano por sus cabellos en un gesto inconforme y se mantuvo callado un momento después de que la pequeña terminó de hablar.

- "¿Sucede algo To-ya?."- preguntó preocupado Yukito a su amigo.

- "Es solo que... esta sensación... me ha perseguido durante días. Siento que algo no va a estar bien con este viaje, pero no tengo ningún fundamento para decirle a papá que no vaya. Esto es importante para él... pero..."- Touya calló por un momento y volvió a mirar a la pequeña- "Tengo un favor que pedirte bicho."

- "Un favor?..."- Adry miró a Touya preocupada, a pesar de que ella sabía que le agradaba a Touya y que el joven ciertamente confiaba en ella, él nunca antes le había pedido favor alguno.

- "Por favor acompaña a mi padre a China."- dijo el joven con voz cansada y preocupada a la vez- "Hay algo... no sé lo que es, pero eres la única a la que le puedo pedir esto. No va a querer que yo lo acompañe... y no le quiero decir a Sakura porque se va a preocupar mucho... además aún de ir con él no nos dejará ir a la excavación, y es de ese lugar del cual tengo este presentimiento... cada vez que habla de las ruinas esas, este escalofrío me recorre..."- Touya parecía en verdad mortificado, y Adry estaba cada vez más asustada por las palabras del joven- "Sé que si tu te apareces de alguna manera, él te llevará a su lado siempre, no estarás lejos de él... y si hay problemas podrás protegerlo. Yo me encargo de todo... tu solo di que si... incluso le diré al monstruo todo, yo le explicaré y le pediré que nos ayude también... por favor."

Adry miró a Touya atónita, asustada... y decidida. Asintió al pedido del joven muchacho y suspiró.

- "Así que eso era lo que te tenía preocupado."

- "Si Yuki... siento no habértelo dicho, pero necesitaba pensar que hacer..."

- "Olvídalo, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, alguna cosa que necesites conseguir."

- "OK, cuento contigo."

Y pronto los dos jóvenes y la pequeña Adry se enfrascaron en una charla acerca de lo que era necesario para llevar a cabo dicha empresa... así como el momento en que se lo dirían todo a Sakura y Kero, de preferencia a primera hora de la mañana.

**********

- "¡Que tu quieres que mi Adry QUEEEE?????!!!!!"- Kero no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¡el pesado del hermano de Sakura quería que su amada se alejase de él durante todo un mes!.

- "Pero Kero... tal vez sea la única manera de proteger al amo Fujitaka..."- la pequeña Adry trataba por todos los medios de calmar al pequeño guardián de las cartas mediante un poco de razonamiento lógico.

Por su parte Sakura miraba a su hermano preocupada, la verdad que ella también había tenido una cierta sensación desde hacia un tiempo por el viaje de su papá, pero había preferido no decir nada puesto que creía que era tan solo debido a la natural preocupación que sentía siempre. Touya miraba a su hermana también, intuyendo lo que pensaba... y de paso al pequeño peluche que ya se le estaba haciendo IN-SO-POR-TA-BLE.

Finalmente todos se pusieron de acuerdo para ayudar al viaje de la pequeña Adry en el equipaje del señor Kinomoto. Había costado convencer a Kero, pero el pequeño sabía que tantos presentimientos hacia lo mismo no eran para pasarlos inadvertidos; aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que no quería a su gatita lejos... pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

- "Pero que conste que mi aceptación ha sido parcialmente coaccionada."- dijo con un pucherito el pequeño felino antes de abrazar a Adry y pedirle que se cuidase mucho- "¿Y ahora que quieren que haga?."

- "Miren, anoche lo discutimos con Yukito, y ya tenemos la lista de lo que se necesita. Yo ya hice una llamada y conseguí un par de pequeños balones de oxígeno y una mascarilla... Yukito fue a buscar lo necesario para que Adry no se muera de hambre durante el viaje. Necesitamos ahora armar algo para evitar que la bichito sea aplastada por el equipaje..."

- "¡A quien le llamas bicho!."

- "Tranquilo Kero..."- Sakura y Adry tenían cada una gran gota.

- "No me interrumpas peluche latoso."- Touya no ayudaba mucho tampoco. Finalmente ambos terminaron la discusión con chispitas que saltaban de sus ojitos y un 'grrrr'. Luego de eso Touya continuó- "Como sea, yo me puedo ocupar de la armazón para evitar que la aplasten... pero debe haber algo que puedas hacer con tus cartas para evitar que sea detectada por los monitores cuando revisen el equipaje... o por los guardias que seguramente abrirán en algún momento el equipaje"- terminó de decir el joven mirando a su hermana.

- "Ya veo, así que allí es donde entro yo."- Sakura ahora entendía el plan a la perfección.

- "Así es, y tienes hasta las 5 para descubrir como lo haces, porque las 6 de la tarde partimos a dejar a papá al aeropuerto."

- "Bueno, con lo de los guardias de aduanas puedo arreglarme... la carta _Illusion_ puede ayudarme, aunque tendré que ver como hago para que mi hechizo se active incluso en China si es que abren allí la maleta, no creo ser tan fuerte... aunque..."

- "Aunque que..."- Touya preguntó impaciente al ver que su hermana se veía pensativa.

- "Si le pido a Eriol y Shaoran que me brinden algo de su poder mágico... si hacemos que Adry nos envíe alguna clase de señal... ¡Iré a hablar con Tomoyo y los chicos!, de seguro que ellos también pueden ayudar."- y Sakura salió corriendo de la habitación de su hermano, que eran donde habían estado discutiendo hasta ese momento.

Touya por su parte suspiró fastidiado... ¡Pedirle ayuda a esos mocosos!... grrr... y en especial a ese mocoso chino. Ahhh... pero por esta vez tenía que controlarse, era por el bien de su padre. Sea como fuere las cosas ya estaban en marcha, solo esperaba que todo estuviese listo a tiempo.

**********

Para el final de la tarde todo estaba listo. Touya había trabajado duro para lograr el armazón que había ideado tan minuciosamente en su mente (y es que la gatita le preocupaba más de lo que por lo general demostraba =n.n=), mientras que Yukito había conseguido todo lo que creyó iba a necesitar la pequeña para no morir de hambre en tan largo viaje... aunque la verdad que exageró un poco =-.-=U. Por su parte la pequeña Sakura había tenido gran ayuda de sus compañeros, puesto que tal y como lo pensó en un principio, tanto Eriol como Shaoran aceptaron más que gustosos el poder ayudar con la ilusión para engañar a los agentes que pudiesen revisar el equipaje, mientras que Tomoyo se las arregló para conseguir en tiempo record un dispositivo electrónico que engañara el sistema de revisión de equipaje del aeropuerto... ¡Todo listo!. Ahora si el único problema era ver como hacían para lograr llevar el plan a cabo sin que el buen profesor se diese cuenta, puesto que si algo no iba a pasar por alto Fujitaka Kinomoto era despedirse de toda la familia... COMPLETA... y eso incluía a la pequeña Adry... en el aeropuerto mismo. Finalmente se decidió que se haría uso de la carta Time para dicha empresa; nadie quería hechizar al buen maestro de aquella manera congelándolo en el tiempo, pero era necesario, y con ayuda de la carta _Shield_ se protegería del hechizo a los que debían de actuar para armarlo todo.

Llegó la hora de partir y el profesor se sorprendió y alegró al ver que además de sus hijos, Adry y el joven Yukito, también iban a despedirlo los pequeños amigos de su hija... el profesor en realidad se sentía querido y apreciado. Abrazos efusivos y grandes deseos de un buen viaje llenaron el corazón de Fujitaka de un gran júbilo, y cuando tanto cariño hizo que se le hiciera un poco 'tarde' como para hacer las cosas con calma, Touya se las arregló para acompañarlo incluso para la revisión de las maletas, y es que se suponía que hacía mucho que el profesor tenía que ir ya por su cuenta (pero para algo sirve el haber trabajado prácticamente de todo en el aeropuerto, allí le tienen confianza), así que luego de esto la protección de _Shield_ envolvió a Touya, este aprovechó para sacar a la gatita de dentro de su mochila así como el resto del equipo e instalarlo en tiempo record mientras todo fuera del escudo se encontraba por completo inmóvil, y no pudo evitar pensar durante el proceso ¿cuantas veces su hermana habría visto la misma escena de inmovilidad a su alrededor?... ese monstruo, tenía demasiadas responsabilidades acarreadas por esas benditas cartas, sobre todo para una niña de su edad. Pero aún dichos pensamientos no evitaron que Touya hiciese todo con gran maestría (no por nada había practicado una y otra vez durante horas), para luego indicar mentalmente a Sakura que ya podía romper aquel hechizo de tiempo.

Luego tanto el profesor como el equipaje partieron con rumbo al aeropuerto de Hong Kong como primera parada, en lo que sería un viaje realmente agotador para la pequeña felina. Todos suspiraron y desearon que nada saliese mal; y junto al prometido de la señorita Momiji (quien estaban seguros haría el viaje de Fujitaka mucho más entretenido) salieron de aquel lugar charlando de manera agradable hasta el estacionamiento. Ahora era cuestión de llegar a la residencia Kinomoto y que lo hechiceros descansasen para estar llenos de energía al momento de que la pequeña guardiana hiciese la señal para ser ocultada al momento de que revisasen el equipaje en Hong Kong... a partir de alli ya ella correría por cuenta propia.

Por su parte Adry se sentía más sofocada que de costumbre... ¡Y el calor la estaba matando!. Pero iba a aguantar sin importar lo duro que fuese... ¿tal vez si dormía en lugar de mantenerse despierta todo el viaje?, podría funcionar. La gatita se acomodó y se aseguró de que la mascarilla de oxígeno no se le pudiese salir, y cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, más la horrible sensación que la había asaltado una y otra vez cuando estaba atrapada en aquella historia volvió de pronto a ella... la oscuridad... la soledad... ¡Pero aquello era por el amo Fujitaka!, y la pequeña tuvo que controlar las enormes ganas que tenía de tomar su forma verdadera y liberarse de aquel tormento. Aquella en verdad iba a ser una prueba más que difícil.

**********

Tanto Fujitaka como Momiji y el resto del equipo de arqueología asignado a la excavación se sentían por fin relajados de haber salido del aeropuerto, luego de las interminables colas que había que hacer para cada trámite y para el recojo de los respectivos equipajes, y ahora todos se encontraban abordando las avionetas con las cuales llegarían a su destino final. Era solo cuestión de unas pocas horas más para llegar a la cuidad de Chengdu donde por fin se acomodarían en aquel pequeño pero cómodo hotel donde ya tenían habitaciones reservadas para todos. El viaje fue tranquilo y relajante a pesar de que la avioneta tuvo alguno que otro sube y baja debido a algo de turbulencia. En general la mayoría aprovecho para dormir un poco luego de haber pasado por todos aquellos trámites finales para el ingreso a China.

Una vez que todos hubiesen llegado, abordaron un vehículo que había sido previamente contratado y que los llevó directo al hotel de una vez por todas. Todo el grupo se encontraba impaciente por llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones y darse cada quien un buen baño y luego meterse a la cama a descansar... aunque alguno que otro en realidad querían llegar a la tranquilidad de sus habitaciones para poder estudiar un poco más acerca de la historia del lugar, o para cambiarse y salir a investigar con los lugareños sobre las historias que rodeaban las ruinas antes de ir a dormir. Cada quien tenía su propio estilo para relajarse.

Fujitaka por su parte ingresó con tranquilidad a su habitación (luego de lograr despedirse finalmente de una emocionada Momiji quien se iba a probar una vez más todo su nuevo guardarropa) y colocó sus maletas sobre la cama con cuidado como siempre lo hacía. Se estiró un poco y procedió a abrir su maletín para sacar sus implementos del baño y así poder darse un duchazo a sus anchas. Luego del relajante baño, el buen profesor ingresó de nuevo a la habitación principal y se colocó tan solo un pequeño short, el mismo que iba a utilizar para dormir, puesto que el calor que hacía propiciaba algo de incomodidad al dormir con más ropa. Abrió la maleta principal con gran tranquilidad puesto que pensaba colocar su ropa sin apuro en el pequeño mueble de la habitación y de paso preparar lo necesario para salir al día siguiente... ¡Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a una casi desmayada Adry estirada entre su ropa!.

Fujitaka estuvo a punto de sufrir algo parecido a un ataque cardiaco... ¡¡¡SU ADRY!!!. Casi y podría decirse que volvió a la vida al notar que la gatita respiraba aún. La tomó con cuidado entre sus manos y la acunó contra su pecho buscando desesperado el modo de evitar alguna catástrofe... ¡Y es que era un milagro el que tan solo respirase luego de haber estado tantas horas encerrada en el equipaje!. ¿Pero como sucedió aquello?, ¡si él se despidió de la pequeña en el mismo aeropuerto!, ¿cómo se metió entonces a una maleta cerrada?.

Todas aquellas preguntas carecieron de importancia alguna al sentir a la minina moverse entre su abrazo, y el buen hombre lloró de felicidad al verla abrir los párpados y mirarlo fijamente con aquellos rojizos ojitos felinos.

Por su parte Adry sintió los labios tibios de su amo contra su pelaje mientras este la besaba agradecido y repetía su nombre una y otra vez con voz casi llorosa. La verdad que casi y no la contaba. Había estado unida mentalmente a Sakura desde que había llegado al aeropuerto de Hong Kong gracias a la ayuda de los jóvenes Shaoran y Eriol, y una vez que se supo en la habitación del hotel, todo el equipo había sido sustraído mágicamente por intervención de los tres jóvenes magos; pero por alguna razón el amo Fujitaka había demorado demasiado en abrir la maleta, y ella llegó a desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno. Pero ya estaba mejor, y ahora ya incorporada en sus patitas se frotaba contra el pecho de su amo en señal de que estaba en todos sus sentidos. Finalmente Fujitaka se sentó en la cama con la gatita en su regazo.

- "¡Pequeña... esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos!."- Fujitaka dijo aquello en tono de recriminación a la gatita, y sin embargo nunca dejó de acariciarla- "Mi pequeña... pude haberte perdido."- ahora la voz del amo sonaba casi triste, y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos... lágrimas que representaban todo el dolor y la alegría que se pueden sentir en tan solo unos instantes... era confuso, pero era toda una gamma de emociones las que había sufrido el hombre en tan solo unos momentos y eso confundiría a cualquiera. Lo único que el profesor pudo pensar además del bienestar de la gatita en aquellos momentos, era que había tenido suerte en ser uno de los pocos con habitación para él solo.

Pronto Fujitaka olvidó su equipaje y cualquier otra cosa, y haciendo lo que nunca en su vida había hecho, botó a un costado con un brazo el maletín que estaba interrumpiendo el camino de su cabeza a la almohada, y todo el equipaje restante lo empujó al suelo con un pie. Y se acostó un momento aún abrazando a la gatita, pero todas aquellas confusas emociones que pocos momentos antes lo habían hecho casi llorar a mares, también lo habían agotado de manera increíble, y poco después Fujitaka se quedó dormido de manera profunda. 

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que Adry ni se movió, solo para estar segura; pero una vez que notó la respiración acompasada de su amo, suspiró.

- "Si... buena que la hice esta vez amo; pero era necesario... necesito protegerlo."- se dijo Adry más a si misma que al hombre que se encontraba profundamente dormido, y en un movimiento rápido se liberó del abrazo y saltó a un costado para quitarle con maestría los anteojos a su amo luego de haber tomado su forma original para luego dejarlos a un lado. Inmediatamente después puso algo de orden al olvidado equipaje, aunque no demasiado (pero es que no podía dejar todo botado!), y finalmente se acomodó entre los brazos de su dormido amo. Ya mañana sería otro día, ya mañana vería como arreglárselas en aquel embrollo.

**********

Al día siguiente Fujitaka despertó bastante temprano, aún teniendo en cuenta todo el cansancio que traía encima luego del viaje; y es que sentía que había algo que debía de ser solucionado. ¡Y recordó de que se trataba aquel asunto cuando vio a la gatita dormida encima de su pecho!.

Fujitaka se permitió echar su cabeza sobre la almohada una vez más y suspirar con resignación antes de, con cuidado, levantar a la pequeña y dejarla cuidadosamente dormida sobre la cama. Se estiró y observó el tiradero de ropa y el resto de su equipaje en el suelo, y como autómata comenzó a ordenar todo mientras que pensaba en como se las arreglaría para evitar que a la gatita le sucediese cosa alguna durante el mes que iba a permanecer en aquel lugar... ¡Y es que no podía decírselo al coordinador de la expedición sin meterse en un buen lío!... pero tampoco podía dejar a Adry sola en una habitación de hotel extraño todos los días durante un mes... sobre todo porque habrían días en los cuales iba a ser necesario estar por más de 24 horas seguidas en el lugar de la excavación. Fujitaka suspiró una vez más mientras tomaba sus enseres y se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño a darse una gran ducha fría, tal vez eso le dejaría pensar mejor.

Cuando Adry se despertó, escuchó el ruido del agua saliendo del grifo, y supo que su amo se estaba bañando. Observó a su alrededor y pudo notar que ya todo estaba perfectamente ordenado. Se estiró sobre sus patitas arqueando el lomo y recorrió la cama olfateando el ambiente... era extraño, no sentía ninguna amenazante presencia mágica que pusiese a su amo en peligro... pero aún había un largo mes por delante para que aquel imprevisto que pudiese poner la vida de su amo en peligro se presentase... ¡Y ella estaría lista para ese momento!.

Cuando Fujitaka salió de baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura pudo ver a su pequeña e increíblemente traviesa Adry mirarlo con toda la inocencia del mundo... y una gran gota se posó sobre sus sienes... en fin, ya había pensado en algo e iba a ponerlo en práctica... pero necesitaba la ayuda de Momiji para ello. Bueno, Fujitaka dudaba que la alegre dama se negara a ayudarlo, aunque eso si... esto se lo iba a recordar durante el resto de sus vidas n_nUUU.

Lo primero luego de cambiarse era buscar un buen desayuno tanto para él como para la minina... lo cual en realidad no era tan difícil, era temprano y no había nadie a la vista que pudiese preguntar porque se llevaba el desayuno a la habitación. Luego del desayuno, Fujitaka puso el primer paso de su desesperado plan para la emergencia de turno en funcionamiento, y durante casi 30 minutos, unas gafas se dejaron ver medio escondidas detrás de la puerta de la habitación del profesor... y cuando Momiji pasó frente a la misma con una compañera con la que estaba compartiendo habitación un siseo y una manito que le indicaba que se acercara a la puerta.

- "¿Fuji?."- preguntó Momiji extrañada por el comportamiento de su compañero de trabajo.

Y la confusión de Momiji ante el comportamiento de su amigo fue en aumento cuando al acercarse ella, él la jaló en un dos por tres dentro de la habitación con la misma actitud de un niñito jalando a su amigo para urdir alguno de aquellos planes 'ultrasecretos'.

- "¡Fuji!, ¡¿Se puede saber que rayos te está sucediendo para que te comportes asi???!!!."- la dama se quejó con las manos en la cintura y una actitud de pocos amigos... o por lo menos así lo pensaba ella.

Fujitaka solo atinó a mirar a su amiga con ojitos culpables, y suspirando dejó que una imagen dijera más que mil palabras.

- "¡¡¡La pelusita!!!."- Momiji no podía creer lo que veía- "¡¿Pero cómo?!."

Fujitaka trató entonces de explicar el asunto lo más resumido que pudo, aunque siempre con aquel rostro de culpabilidad y mirando al suelo como un pequeño que había hecho alguna travesura.

- "... y no puedo decírselo a nadie por eso... ¡Se vino de polizonte!. Casi muero del susto cuando la vi en la maleta. Pero ahora no puedo dejarla sola... ni decírselo a nadie... y es por eso..."

- "¿Y es por eso???."- Momiji como que ya intuía lo que venía detrás de esa frase.

- "Y es por eso... que necesito tu ayuda Momiji..."

Momiji miró a Fujitaka con una ceja levantada de manera algo burlona, mientras esperaba una explicación más detallada de las intenciones de su amigo, y ante aquello el buen hombre bajó una vez más la mirada al suelo, ahora con las mejillas un tanto más sonrojadas aún mientras se disponía a hablar por fin.

- "Bueno... es que yo... no puedo dejar aquí a Adry..."- comenzó a tratar de explicar el profesor de manera razonable- "... y pues mi bolsa... es algo compacta..."- Ahhh..., ya!; como que Momiji ya se imaginaba por que ruta iba en sí el asunto- "... pero tu siempre llevas aquellos bolsos, tan... amplios."

- "Ya, y tu quieres que yo lleve a la pelusita a la excavación con nosotros todos los días."- concluyó Momiji de manera categórica.

- "¡Solo durante el viaje de ida y vuelta!."- trató de explicarse Fujitaka para no parecer haber tomado más atribuciones de las que tenía con su amiga- "Yo me haré cargo de la pequeña Adry durante todo el resto del día."

Momiji enarcó una ceja con gracia mientras se acercaba a la ya bastante conocida por ella... pequeña pelusita; y tras un momento en realidad tenso para Fujitaka, Momiji de pronto sonrió.

- "¡Por Dios hombre!, me pides esto como si no fuera tu amiga... ¡Claro que si te ayudo!. No solo tu eres mi amigo, sino también la pelusita y ambas nos llevamos muy bien, ¿verdad pequeña Adry?."- preguntó la arqueóloga con cariño mientras le acariciaba una orejita, con lo que obtenía pequeños ronroneos de satisfacción de parte de la felina.

Fujitaka sonrió mientras que por fin se dignaba a si mismo a respirar un poco más tranquilo, ahora si lo único que lo que tenía que cuidarse era de no ser descubierto por el jefe de la expedición y todo arreglado, pero como la gatita no solo era inteligente, sino que sabía cuando quedarse quieta; aquello, estaba seguro Fujitaka, no iba a ser tan difícil.

- "Claro que eso no quiere decir que no me cobre el favor lueeegoooo.... JOJOJOJOJOJOJO!."- la divertida dama rió con ganas mientras comenzaba a imaginarse todas las citas que podría organizarle a su amigo sin que este pudiese negarse; mientras que por su parte Fujitaka comenzaba a pensar que después de todo aquello tampoco iba a ser tan (suspiro)... fácil, en especial a la hora de pagarle el favor a Momiji, y comenzaba a mostrar una gran gota en la sien, al igual que la pequeña Adry.

Luego de terminar de planearlo todo cuidadosamente, Fujitaka y Momiji se reunieron junto con los demás miembros de la expedición y se dispusieron a partir al sitio de la excavación; e inexplicablemente para todos, Momiji estaba parloteando más que de costumbre con Fujitaka, lo cual no era lo de extrañarse en realidad, sino que Fujitaka la escuchaba con más paciencia de la acostumbrada... como si aquella pequeña y vivaz mujer tuviese alguna clase de poder sobre el buen hombre como para que este se quedase quieto aún a costa de poder morir abrumado debido a tanta charla.

Una vez en el lugar de la excavación, Adry saltó diestramente hacia los brazos de su amo, justo antes de que este se alejase a toda velocidad junto a su grupo designado, y se escondió lo mejor que pudo entre la ropa del mismo, para luego saltar al suelo y quedarse junto a su amo aunque escondida entre dentro de un agujerito que la felina encontró entre una rocas.

El tiempo pasó lentamente para la pequeña Adry, quien se encontraba bastante cómoda en su improvisada guarida, ya que para su suerte el clima no estaba ni muy cálido ni muy frío, estaba simplemente perfecto; tanto así que la pequeña terminó dormida luego de un par de horas de mirar a su amo trabajar imperturbable en el mismo rincón y completamente absorto en su trabajo... ¡Cómo se notaba que a su amo le gustaba lo que hacía!.

Pero además había algo en el ambiente que hacia sentir a la pequeña Adry algo que no había sentido hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Las horas siguieron su curso y finalmente Adry se quedó dormida debido a lo cálido que se sentía en día en su rincón... tanto que no escuchó a Fujitaka llamarla suavemente para que lo siguiera cuando sus compañeros de trabajo le propusieron ir por algo refrescante hasta donde estaban los alimentos del día; así que cuando la pequeña despertó se encontró sola.

- *¡¿Y el amo?!*- pensó de pronto asustada la gatita mientras comenzaba a olfatear el ambiente en busca de algún indicio del paradero de Fujitaka, y fue así... caminando, que de pronto llegó a un lugar que le llamo la atención y que le hizo olvidarse de Fujitaka por un momento.

El lugar era bastante amplio, y constaba de unos pilares bastante derruidos alrededor... al parecer, según por lo que pudo escuchar decir a los hombres que se encontraban trabajando allí en esos precisos instantes, y que discutían sobre el uso del lugar, ese había sido el jardín principal del templo en el cual se encontraban... un templo, por lo que siguió escuchando, en el que habían adorado a un dios que al parecer había sido el protector de aquel poblado hacía ya algunos cientos de años... un dios guerrero.

Adry no pudo seguir escuchando lo que aquellos hombres discutían debido a que se estaban alejando hacia un lugar que había ya sido desprovisto de la abundante maleza que cubría todo el templo, y el amo le había dicho expresamente a Adry que nadie debía de verla... No debían de saber que ella se encontraba allí. La pequeña Adry decidió entonces seguir con su camino en busca del amo, no sin antes dar una última mirada al lugar y sentir un tipo de sensación cálida inundar el ambiente... pero... ¿que era lo que le recordaba aquel lugar?, Adry ya tendría tiempo para recordar aquello luego, en ese momento tenía algo mucho mas importante que hacer.

Siguió caminando, aunque por momentos se trataba de guiar más por el olfato y el oído mas que por la vista, hasta que por fin dio con el paradero de Fujitaka, al cual le dio señales de vida al frotar su lomito contra su pierna.

- "Adry..."- susurró Fujitaka mientras el alma le entraba al cuerpo, ya que él también había estado preocupado pensando que la gatita se le había extraviado en aquel lugar tan grande- "Tal vez sería mejor mantenerte un poco más cerca a mi."- dijo con voz dubitativa el arqueólogo más para si mismo que para la felina... como era obvio, a lo que Adry solo respondió con un ligero ronroneo.

Algunas horas después el día llegó a su fin y al reunirse todos de nuevo para dar un resumen del trabajo realizado por cada grupo, Fujitaka aprovechó para meter a Adry de manera diestra y rápida en el enorme bolso de Momiji... al final de cuentas, esa iba a ser la rutina normal durante las próximas 4 semanas, era bueno que todo saliese bien desde un comienzo, no había sido en realidad para nada difícil... luego todos partieron en los transportes de vuelta hacia el hotel.

Esa noche en el hotel Fujitaka aprovechó para leer algunas de las notas que había estado recolectando sobre el lugar anteriormente, y que debido a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior no había podido revisar. Adry, quien se encontraba encima de la mesita donde el profesor estaba revisando sus notas, se echó a un costado y miró con atención a Fujitaka. Aquella era señal de que la felina estaba interesada y quería saber que era lo que estaba leyendo su amo... o por lo menos así lo interpretaba Fujitaka, quien cada que la felina se ponía a un costado y comenzaba a olfatear sus escritos, él comenzaba a hablarle de aquello que estaba leyendo. Aquello era en realidad reconfortante para el señor Kinomoto, quien no solo de esta manera tenía recuerdos más claros de lo que leía, puesto que leer un escrito para otra persona ayudaba al buen hombre a recordar mejor las cosas que cuando leía mentalmente y solo para él; sino que desde hacía ya mucho tiempo aquello lo había ayudado a sentirse mucho más acompañado.

- "¿Quieres que te cuente la leyenda de ese templo?... te aseguro que te gustara mucho, es muy interesante... y tiene a una lindo gatito como tu en la historia... bueno, era una bestia con forma la forma de un gran gato en realidad... pero era tan buena compañía de su amo como tu lo eres para mi."- dijo el buen hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro, a lo que Adry volvió a ronronear.

Fujitaka acarició el tibio pelaje de la pequeña Adry antes de comenzar a leer, y no sin antes agradecerle mentalmente una vez más el haber llegado a su vida para alegrarla tanto...

- "Bueno... esta es la leyenda del dios protector de la aldea que estuvo aquí antes de que se formara la ciudad en la que estamos... era una aldea grande, aunque no tan grande ni extensa como lo es esta ciudad hoy en día. Pero bueno, veamos... según lo que tengo aquí, hemos llamado a este dios como el dios del viento... aun no sabemos como lo llamaban los aldeanos, aunque sabemos que tenía un nombre propio... pero no lo desciframos aún. Mira, este es el símbolo que hemos encontrado varias veces... tiene la figura de una nube soplando viento, así que por eso le hemos puesto dios del viento. Y mira, hemos encontrado también otra figura que se repite una y otra vez, la figura de un gato enorme; y eso coincide con lo que hemos recolectado de las leyendas populares donde decían que un poderosos guerrero era invocado, y que siempre estaba a su lado un gato demoniaco que lo acompañaba y ayudaba a impartir justicia... dicen que era un enorme felino blanco brillante que podía infundir temor con su tan sola presencia; siempre protegía a su amo aún a costa de su propia vida... una gran compañía en realidad. Y creemos que el ala que estamos desenterrando pertenece justamente a donde adoraban a aquella bestia, puesto que se han encontrado varios pedazos de piedra blanca tallada donde se pueden observar rasgos felinos como pequeñas garras... aunque el material ha sido bastante maltratado por el tiempo."- Fujitaka se detuvo un momento mientras pensaba que varios de los objetos recuperados iban a necesitar mucho trabajo para ser restaurados, y al voltear para ver a Adry suspiro y sonrió. La pequeña debía de estar muy cansada, puesto que se había quedado dormida.

Fujitaka entonces la levanto y colocó a un costado de la cama tapándola con un poquito de la sábana. Luego volvió a sus notas y las siguió repasando... y penso que tenía suerte al tener el también a su propia gatita acompañante.

- "De seguro que el dios del viento también se sentía feliz de estar acompañado..."- pensó Fujitaka en voz alta para si mismo y sonrió, para finalmente continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

**********

Los días pasaron volando, y por fin llegó el fin de semana, y con él el día de descanso del grupo en general. El trabajo había sido duro pero había valido la pena, habían logrado recuperar cantidad de material, y de paso estaban seguros de que pronto podrían unir piezas entre las leyendas locales y lo encontrado en el lugar de la excavación. La verdad y que todo estaba saliendo de maravilla.

Pero ese día era día de relajarse, y cada quien se había dispersado por su lado o en grupo para pasar un verdadero día de turistas, y así retomar el trabajo con un animo renovado durante toda la semana siguiente, ese iba a ser el ritmo.

Esa mañana Fujitaka llamó a su familia y habló de manera extensa con sus hijos, se disculpó por no haber llamado desde el primer día en el que llamó para avisar que Adry se había ido con él sin querer... a lo que sus hijos se mostraron muuuuyyy sorprendidos... los pobrecitos (=¬.¬=U); y conversó durante casi media hora por teléfono gracias a que antes de viajar había comprado (como ya le era costumbre) varias tarjetas para hablar por teléfono al extranjero. Luego de asegurarse que todo estaba bien y de enterarse de todas las buenas nuevas de Tomoeda, Fujitaka decidió quedarse en el hotel para descansar tranquilamente y disfrutar de la compañía de su querida Adry... o por lo menos eso pensaba él...

10:00 a.m.

- "Mmmm... de acuerdo Adry, hoy solo somos tú... yo... esta cómoda cama y un buen libro."- Fujitaka sonrió y la pequeña maulló mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su amo justo frente al libro, y es que ella también leía, aunque Fujitaka suponía que solo veía los dibujitos, por lo que últimamente se compraba libros con alguna que otra imagen.

10:17 a.m.

Fujitaka anda ya por la página 9 del libro y lo encuentra muy interesante, en realidad se siente a gusto. En eso se escuchan unos leves golpes en la puerta... ¿quién sería?, Fujitaka no tiene ni idea puesto que creía que todos estaban fuera o de lo contrario, los que se quedaron estarían en sus habitaciones tal y como él. Deja el libro a un costado y a Adry en la cama y abre la puerta... ¡Para que lo hizo!, una efusiva Momiji le cae encima.

- "FUJIIIIII!!!!... ¿qué haces en un día tan bonito aquí encerrado?... ¡Vamos de compras!, ¡hay un mercado esperando por nosotros!... JOJOJOJOJOJO"- la efusiva arqueóloga señalaba en deformet hacia la ventana con un dedo justo en dirección al centro de comercio de la ciudad

Fujitaka miró a Momiji con los lentes casi a punto de caérsele. Ella se veía tan animosa como siempre, llevaba unos minishorts que no dejaban gran cosa a la imaginación y una blusa escotada, unos cómodos zapatos de tacón... ejem... 5 (bueno, para ella son cómodos), y un graaan bolso vacío (más grande de lo normal) en el cual brillaba la promesa de regresar lleno para la tarde.

Momiji alzó a la pequeña gatita de la cama y la colocó en su bolso, y acto seguido tomó la mano de un aún aturdido Fujitaka y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación.

- "P- pero Momiji..."- comenzó a balbucear Fujitaka recuperándose de a pocos del susto.. sobre todo porque nunca se imagino que sería su amiga la que tocaba la puerta de aquella manera tan suave.

- "¡Pero nada amigo mío!!!, tú y yo tenemos una cita con nuestro destino y nuestras billeteras... y no te preocupes que no gastaras mucho de todas maneras, ¡Soy la reina de las rebajas y los descuentos!. No te preocupes que estas en buenas manos."- terminaba de decir con alegría Momiji mientras terminaba a su vez de sacar a rastras a Fujitaka del hotel.

Fujitaka finalmente se rindió, y se dejó llevar por su amiga... Y es que cuando se trataba de ir de compras, nadie podía detenerla... ay, mi Dios... =u.u=

1:49 p.m.

La mañana se pasó volando, y aunque Fujitaka en realidad solo compro un par de camisetas para sus hijos y unos dulces de la región para Yukito (a quien también le tiene mucho cariño por cierto), igual terminó cargando una veintena de enormes paquetes llenos de ropa, zapatos, recuerdos y cuanta oferta había encontrado Momiji en su camino. *¿Cómo sobrevivía Sano a aquello cada fin de semana?* era lo que se preguntaba mentalmente Fujitaka una y otra vez cada que un nuevo paquete le era alcanzado. Incluso Adry, quien había salido del bolso poco después de llegar al mercado, y ahora seguía a la pareja a pasito ligero, estaba cargando un pequeño paquetito que se había caído de una de las bolsas y del cual aún ninguna de las dos personas se había percatado.

Momiji por su parte aún no se encontraba contenta, y aún tenía mucha energía y suficiente dinero para un par de horas más de compras, compras... COMPRAS!. Entonces lo vio... era pequeño... era perfecto... ERA EL SOMBRERITO MAS MONO QUE HABÍA VISTO EN SU VIDA!... y era justo del tamaño de la pequeña Adry.

- "Fuji!, ¡Mira, una tienda de mascotas!."- Momiji se encontraba pegada al cristal empañando el lugar exacto en el que se encontraba aquella pequeña monadita.

- "¿Donde?... no veo."- se quejó Fujitaka mientras trataba de acomodarse todos los paquetes para ver lo que pasaba sin que estos se le cayesen- "Ahhh..."- exclamó cuando por fin logro dilucidar el lugar; en realidad se veía como una bonita tienda de artículos para mascotas.

- "¡Vamos!"- lo jaló hacia adentro Momiji antes que de pudiese decir algo más, y luego buscó a Adry con la mirada y la cargo con el paquetito y todo- "¡Tu también pelucita!, es hora de que te consientas como toda una damita."

Adry no entendió muy bien lo que quiso decir la señorita Momiji, aunque debía confesar que las dos veces que había ido a tiendas para mascotas (la primera con Sakura el primer día que llegó a su nuevo hogar, la segunda vez con su amo Fujitaka cuando cumplió 6 meses en la casa) se había divertido mucho en verdad puesto que habían muchas cosas bonitas con las cuales jugar y también ponerse, como listones, collarines, chompitas para el invierno y demás.

- "Bueno... en realidad creo que si me falta comprarle algo a Adry, puesto que ya le he comprado obsequios a todos."- comentó Fujitaka en voz alta y algo más descansado luego de haber dejado todos aquellos paquetes a un costado por fin.

- "¡Un recuerdo!... ¡UN RECUERDO!."- Fujitaka tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás para evitar que su amiga lo terminara mordiendo- "¡Como es posible que digas algo como eso!.. Luego de la que linda pelucita te ha estado acompañando durante todos estos días... ¡Y NO HAS PENSADO EN COMPRARLE UN GUARDARROPA DESCENTE!!."- ahora de pronto Momiji parecía muy enfadada, mientras que Fujitaka, Adry y el dueño de la tienda en cambio parecían un tanto... confundidos- "Pues para su información... señor antimoda; YO SI le pienso comprar un guardarropa decente."

- "Pero Momiji... no es necesario..."- Fujitaka comenzó a decir, en verdad él mismo hubiese querido comprarle aquel guardarropa a la pequeña Adry, ahora que Momiji lo había mencionaba (bueno, tal vez solo un par de lindas prenditas y un juguetito)... pero la verdad que no tenía el dinero y el saber que Momiji se lo iba a gastar lo hacía sentir mal.

Por su parte Adry estaba confundida... ella SI tenía un guardarropa, la señorita Tomoyo la había provisto de uno muy bonito que iba en aumento desde que llegase incluso hasta ahora (claro que el amo Fujitaka no lo sabía) y lo mejor era que alguno que otro trajecito de aquel guardarropa había dejado en más de una ocasión a su Kero sin aliento... ahhhh... su Kero, como lo extrañaba, pero apenas volviese iba a asegurarse de llenarlo de besitos por todos los días que no se vieron.

Por el otro lado la discusión continuaba, y Momiji estaba dejando al pobre Fujitaka sin palabras.

- "¡Mira!, es mi dinero y puedo gastarlo en la pelucita si yo quiero..."- y de pronto el tono de la voz de Momiji cambió y Fujitaka calló al saber que era lo que se venía... aquel era un problema que su amiga y el buen Sano habían sobrellevado y superado juntos con gran dificultad- "Fuji... a diferencia de ti no tengo una familia por la cual preocuparme, y sabes que yo nunca podré tener una familia... nunca podré darle a Sano niños; y supongo que he sido lo suficientemente egoísta para tomar en parte tu familia como una adoptiva para mi... me gusta engreír a tus hijos y también a la pequeña pelucita y puedo darme el lujo porque no necesito... ahorrar para llevar comida a casa... ni ropa... ni pagar educación."- Momiji suspiró- "Amigo mío, déjame abusar una vez más de lo que es tuyo... ¿me dejas?."- la voz de la dama ahora era tan solo un susurro.

Fujitaka reprimió a duras penas las lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos... era cierto; aparte de Sano, él era la única persona que sabía de aquello, la única tristeza de su amiga y el motivo principal por el cual a pesar de llevar tantos años juntos, ella aún no accedía a la proposición matrimonial de su prometido del todo. Adry en cambio escuchó aquello sorprendida, no podía creer haber escuchado triste a la señorita Momiji, ni que tuviese un problema como aquel. Entonces decidió poner a la señorita Momiji alegre dejando que hiciera todo lo que quisiese con ella.

Por su parte Momiji tomó nuevamente su actitud resuelta de siempre y continuó.

- "¡Así que... señor sáqueme todos esos lindos chalequitos que quiero ver cual le queda mejor a la pelucita!!!... AH!, y el sombrerito de la vitrina también!."

Y el vendedor de la tienda de mascotas tuvo que sacar una enorme cantidad de trajecitos para gato, así como collarcitos, lacitos, pelotitas, ratoncitos de hule y demás. Al final la pequeña Adry terminó en una especie de desfile de modas, del cual cerca de la mitad del mismo terminó siendo comprado por Momiji.

Ya cerca de las 2 y 30 de la tarde, por fin el trío salió de la tienda de mascotas y por cierto la pequeña Adry lucía aquel lindo sombrerito, el cual de paso la estaba protegiendo perfectamente del calor del día.

Y un poco hacia la derecha, como un par de calles hacia abajo...

- "Miren... ¿que no son Kinomoto e Hiragushi?."- preguntó una voz femenina.

- "Si, son ellos... y parecen... como... demasiado juntos."- confirmó otra voz femenina.

- "Ustedes las mujeres paran diciendo idioteces... ¡¿Cómo creen que esos dos van a estar juntos de 'esa' manera."- sentenció a su vez una tercera voz, aunque masculina.

- "Bueno Takada... si, creo que tienes razón. Estamos hablando de Kinomoto, él nunca se ha fijado en nadie; y no creo que lo haga con Hiragushi, ella está comprometida y él es un hombre muy respetuoso... ¿No lo crees Sora?."

- "Si, creo que tienes razón, supongo que me deje llevar. Pero... ¿que harán saliendo de una tienda para mascotas?."

- "No sé... pero si se que me muero por saberlo... ¿Los seguimos?."- preguntó la dama con genuina curiosidad mientras esta y su amiga arrastraban casi en contra de su voluntad a Takada.

- "¡Pero si Kinomoto es tu compañero de equipo Yaturo!... Debes de preocuparte más por tus compañeros."- señalo la otra ante la resistencia del caballero, quien además era su novio.

- "Esto no es preocupación... ¡Es chismocería!."- se quejó Yaturo Takada, pero ninguna de las dos le hizo caso y continuaron siguiendo a los dos arqueólogos, quienes (para felicidad de Fujitaka quien casi besa las puertas de entrada) se dirigían de regreso al hotel.

El trío siguió de manera cauta a los otros dos hasta la habitación que Momiji estaba compartiendo con una compañera que en aquellos momentos se encontraba fuera, paseando seguramente por las bellas calles del poblado. Los vieron perfectamente cuando Momiji pidió a Fujitaka entrar con los paquetes, así como notaron perfectamente que se quedó en aquel cuarto solo el tiempo suficiente como para dejar aquel interminable número de bolsas y cajas dentro del mismo, tras lo cual Kinomoto pareció pedirle algo del bolso a Hiragushi; y entonces aquel trío entendió al ver la peluda cabecita ensombrerada salir del mismo.

- "¿Qué no es esa la gata que siempre acompaña a Kinomoto a la universidad?."- preguntó una de las damas extrañadas, a lo que el varón respondió afirmativamente.

- "Pues ahora queda claro el porque salieron de una tienda para mascotas."- dijo la otra- "Aunque no recuerdo haberlo visto trayendo a su mascota... ¿Creen que la haya traído a escondidas?."

- "Pues eso explicaría su comportamiento tan extraño desde que comenzamos a trabajar."- Takada dijo pensativo, y continuó- "Aunque aún así es muy bueno escondiéndola, porque hasta ahora no la había visto... ¿me pregunto si la llevará con él a la excavación o la deja acá."

- "Pues yo creo que si el coordinador se entera, Kinomoto se meterá en graves problemas."

- "Mmm... si, tienes razón; y la verdad no hay motivo para que eso suceda, si es que no se ha causado ningún disturbio en estos días... y Kinomoto es muy esforzado, no merece problemas."

- "Y Hiragushi nos matará si es que hablamos, teniendo en cuenta que ella lo está ayudando."

Y tras acuerdo mutuo, y mientras aquel trío observaba a Fujitaka Kinomoto subir con sus pocos paquetitos hacia el segundo piso donde se encontraba su habitación, acordaron que de aquello nadie más tenía porque enterarse.

**********

Los días siguieron su curso y en verdad eran muy apacibles, ligeramente sacudidos ante el grito de alguno de los arqueólogos al anunciar algún hallazgo (en especial si se trataba de Momiji, quien con cada hallazgo nuevo era capaz de armar una fiesta).

Adry se encontraba siempre cómodamente instalada en algún rinconcito, y en más de una ocasión agradeció el gesto que tuvo la señorita Momiji de comprarle aquel sombrerito de ala ancha que ya se había acostumbrado tanto a utilizar; realmente adoraba como le quitaba el sol de encima, además de que el color cenizo del mismo le permitía estar un poquito más camuflada entre el polvo y tierra de la excavación. Y era justo por esas razones que además de estarle echando siempre una mirada a su ama, recorría también de vez en cuando el lugar; y es que esa sensación que le producía el sitio de un recuerdo importante que estaba pasando por alto aún no se lo quitaba de encima.

Y fue entonces que encontró el motivo de tal presentimiento una tarde durante la tercera semana de su estadía en aquel lugar, justo cuando paseaba por entre los pilares del que había sido el jardín principal del templo. En uno de los pilares había algo demasiado familiar... una seña que no habían descubierto por el mismo motivo de que estaba bastante pegada al suelo y cubierta por la hierba; una seña que ella misma pusiera en aquel lugar... la noche que vio por primera vez a su querido Kerberos. Y Adry entonces comprendió por fin por que el lugar le traía recuerdos... ¡Estaba en el pueblo donde había sido creada!!!... y para ser más específicos, se encontraba en el que fuera el jardín del templo a donde ella iba a meditar de vez en cuando durante los momentos en los que su antigua ama y creadora Lou Mie Fan la botaba de su mansión por alguna razón. Y esa marca la había hecho justamente aquella noche, antes de ir a casa y también antes de ser encerrada en aquel libro; la marca de un pequeño corazón atravesado por un pluma y una pupila felina... por su Kero.

Y Adry suspiró ante los recuerdos y se preocupó ante la posibilidad de que el espíritu de la hechicera fuese a hacerle algún mal a su amo, puesto que desde su última batalla en Tomoeda, aquel espíritu maligno había desaparecido... pero Adry siempre estuvo ante la expectativa de algún retorno por parte de esta. Bien, en ese caso tendría que tener a su amo aún más vigilado. 

**********

Obviamente con el pasar del tiempo, todo el mundo se enteró de a pocos de la presencia de Adry en Chengdu, a todos les hace gracia y como por un acuerdo tácito todos guardan silencio, aunque cada quien por su parte y como es obvio no le llegan a decir nunca nada a Kinomoto quien tampoco se da cuenta de que ha sido descubierto debido a que esta más enfocado en su trabajo que en las miradas que sus compañeros se dan entre si (aunque aquello no pasa desapercibido por Momiji, quien a duras penas ya aguanta la risa cada vez que su amigo le pide discreción en relación al transporte de la minina). Y asimismo, como por acuerdo tácito, ninguno de los conocedores llegó a comunicarle nunca al coordinador del equipo la presencia de la felina en el lugar, por lo que éste nunca llegó a enterarse.

La que si estaba enterada de el conocimiento general de su presencia era Adry, puesto que apenas y Fujitaka dejaba su lugar por algún motivo, más de uno/a de los/as arqueólogos/as se acercó a hacer mimos y darle alguna golosina. ¡Cómo se sentía culpable de no poderle decir a su amo lo que estaba pasando, en fin...

Finalmente el grupo estaba terminando su período de estadía, solo tres días más e irían a casa para luego ser reemplazados por otro grupo de arqueólogos... aquel proyecto iba a ser rotativo y Fujitaka iba a volver muchas veces más con el paso del tiempo. Pero este primer período de trabajo estaba a punto de terminar. Tres días más y tomarían en avión a Japón, ¡de vuelta a casa!; Adry casi y soñaba con abrazar a su Kero con todas sus fuerzas y contarles a él, Sakura y Tomoyo lo que había vivido y de todo lo que se había enterado... por supuesto que finalmente ningún peligro había rondado a su amo, ni el espíritu de la hechicera se apareció de nuevo. Al parecer solo fue un arranque de sobreprotección el que tuvo y no una premonición.

Ese día todos volvieron bastante cansados al hotel, puesto que la noche anterior la mayoría se había quedado trabajando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, incluyendo a Fujitaka Kinomoto. Adry estaba lista para meterse al lavadero del baño para un buen 'duchazo' y luego a doooormiiirrrr. Más de pronto Fujitaka se paró en seco y comenzó a tantearse todo él mismo; con lo cual su rostro tomaba un matiz de preocupación cada vez mayor.

- "¡Mi libreta!."- dijo entonces Fujitaka con aún mas preocupación- "Debí dejarla en la excavación... Adry, ya vengo; quédate quietecita aquí en la habitación."- señaló Fujitaka mientras tomaba su abrigo, el cual había dejado sobre una silla, y se disponía a salir una vez más a toda prisa.

Entonces la pequeña Adry comenzó a hacer un gran alboroto de lastimeros maullidos, a lo que Fujitaka volvió a entrar una vez más bastante extrañado, puesto que la gatita por lo general no era de hacer escándalos.

- "Adry... no me voy a tardar mucho. No hagas tanto ruido o el coordinador me regañará."

- "¡MIAU!."- se quejó Adry con lagrimitas en los ojos, mientras interiormente le pedía a su amo sinceras disculpas- *Pero no dejaré a mi amo irse solo y menos de noche... tal vez solo falten tres días, pero no me debo descuidar en mi misión de cuidarlo.*

Fujitaka suspiró y metió a la pequeña dentro de su abrigo... al parecer Adry no iba a ceder, y por último... ¿que de malo podría suceder solo por ir con la pequeña a buscar su libreta?, sabía que los guardias que había cuidando aquel templo lo iban a dejar pasar sin problemas... ¡No iba a demorar mucho!, llevaría a Adry como si de un paseo se tratase.

- "Vas a ver que volveremos antes de que te des cuenta mi pequeña."- susurró Fujitaka mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo del hotel.

- "¡Fujitaka!, a donde te diriges."- se escuchó de pronto la voz de uno de sus compañeros.

- "A las ruinas, olvide mi libreta... regreso en una hora y media o dos."- respondió este a su vez de manera tranquila.

- "¿Vas caminando?."

- "Si, será un buen y relajante ejercicio."- dijo el buen hombre con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la puerta principal.

Fujitaka caminó con algo de apremio por las calles de la cuidad hasta llegar a los límites de esta, que era donde se encontraban las ruinas que estaban siendo desenterradas; y se extrañó al llegar a la puerta principal pues no encontró a ninguno de los cuatro guardias, y un mal presentimiento lo asalto. Justo hacía un par de días habían encontrado una hermosa estatua esculpida en mármol blanco que representaba a la bestia acompañante del dios del viento, un tigre blanco que estaban especulando de seguro se habría basado en Byakko, uno de los cuatro dioses de la mitología China, y la noticia se había esparcido rápido... por eso los guardias nocturnos habían aumentado de dos a cuatro. Fujitaka dejó entonces a la gatita a un costado solo por prevenir, y comenzó a caminar con cautela.

- "Quédate aquí quietecita."- había dicho Fujitaka a la gatita

Adry sin embargo no le hizo caso, sobre todo por la aguda mala sensación que la invadió; pero también decidió ser cauta y siguió a su amo aún sin que este mismo lo supiese.

Los temores de Fujitaka se confirmaron al toparse con el cuerpo inconsciente de dos de los guardias, y decidió entonces ir a buscar a la policía para evitar así cualquier mal. Más fue demasiado tarde cuando tomó su decisión.

- "Miren lo que tenemos aquí... chicos, parece que tenemos una visita."- dijo una voz a un costado de Fujitaka, y un segundo después un sujeto salió de entre las sombras del lugar- "¿Ya se va tan pronto?"- dijo el hombre con tono burlón- "Pero si acaba de llegar."- y acto seguido se le iró a Fujitaka encima.

Cuando Adry oyó los ruidos se asustó, puesto que se notaba que se trataba de una pelea, e inmediatamente y sin medir las consecuencias fue corriendo hacia el lugar tomando su imponente forma verdadera de guardiana.

Adry corrió la distancia que la separaba de su amo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y sin embargo cuando llegó, lo miró impotente mientras este caía al suelo debido a un disparo en el hombro que uno de los 7 sujetos que lo rodeaban le había propinado por la espalda.

El rugido de Adrastea se escuchó en todo el lugar, y los sujetos que unos momentos antes reían mientras veían a Fujitaka cayendo, ahora miraban más que asustados la imponente figura de la bestia que se les acercaba con el fuego pintado en la mirada.

- "Van a pagar... con sus vidas."- dijo lentamente Adrastea mientras se acercaba de manera amenazante hacia los malechores, y cuando el primero de los que reaccionó trató de escapar, aquel ser salido de sus más terribles pesadillas se abalanzó con furia contra el grupo.

Terribles gritos salieron de las ruinas, gritos de dolor y terror, e incluso se pudo escuchar a alguno suplicando a la bestia que lo perdonase por haber profanado su templo; pero ni siquiera aquello logro que los escalofriantes rugidos cargados de furia cesaran.

**********

Momiji iba tarareando una canción mientras se dirigía hacia las ruinas. Uno de los chicos le había dicho que su amigo Fuji se había ido a buscar algo que había olvidado... Fuji en la calle de noche... ¡Que gran oportunidad para llevarlo a una discoteca!, siempre se negaba alegando que era tarde y ya se había cambiado con su pijama (aunque nunca abría la puerta para comprobarlo); pues ahora no podría decir que estaba con el pijama puesto, así que no tendría excusa, jejeje. Como sea ya estaba cerca de todas formas, sonrió.

Fue entonces que escuchó un grito provenir del lugar, y poco después a dos hombres salir corriendo con la ropa hecha jirones. Momiji los miró asustada y estuvo a punto de gritar, más lo que vio a continuación la dejó sin habla y parada sobre su mismo sitio... ¡UN ENORME TIGRE CON ALAS Y DE COLOR PLATEADO SALIÓ DETRÁS DE LOS SUJETOS Y LOS ATACÓ!!!.

Primero vio como el animal cogió a uno por la espalda y lo lanzó contra un árbol dejándolo inconsciente; luego vio a aquella bestia saltar y volar por sobre el otro hasta quedar frente a frente con aquel desconocido sujeto, y de pronto amenazarlo con lo que parecían ser algún tipo de puntas muy afiladas en los extremos de sus alas. El hombre sacó entonces una pistola y amenazó tembloroso a la bestia, pero en un movimiento rápido de garras el hombre terminó también inconsciente en el suelo. Luego la bestia miró hacia el interior de manera... ¿preocupada?, y salió corriendo en la misma dirección en la que había visto desapareciendo dentro del templo.

Momiji cayó de rodillas en la tierra, temblando como una hoja y sin embargo a las justas y podía respirar. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que casi arrastrándose se acercara hacia uno de los sujetos, y aún con miedo comprobó que todavía estaba vivo. Momiji tragó, y entonces su corazón se paralizó... ¡Fujitaka!, ¿y si aún estaba dentro?... ¿Y... si la bestia lo tenía?. Momiji estaba más que asustada, no tenía ni idea de que hacer; más armándose de valor se puso de pie utilizando todas las fuerzas y el valor que le quedaban y se encaminó hacia el templo.

Mayúscula fue la sorpresa de Momiji al ver a la bestia salir mientras cargaba en su espalda a su inconsciente amigo, y más grande aún fue cuando escuchó de labios de la bestia salir su propio nombre en una voz femenina.

- "Señorita Momiji."- dijo Adrastea bastante impresionada de ver a la dama en aquel lugar, mientras que por su parte Momiji hacía acopio de toda su voluntad para evitar desmayarse.

- "N- no le hagas daño."- dijo la dama tratando de parecer valiente, a lo que pudo ver al felino mirarla con cara de desconcierto.

Adrastea entonces tomó aire y se decidió a decir aquello que sería un importante paso para ella en relación a lo que podría ser la revelación de su identidad y todo lo que ello conlleva.

- "Yo jamás lastimaría a mi amo señorita Momiji... creí que me conocía lo suficiente para saberlo."

Momiji miró a la bestia incrédula, y entonces vio en aquellos ojos rojos sinceridad en sus palabras... Un momento... ¡¿Ojos rojos?!!!!.

- "A- ¡¡¡¿¿¿AADRYYYY???!!!!."- ahora si que la dama estuvo a punto de desmayarse, más de pronto estaba siendo sostenida por una cabeza plateada de sedoso pelaje.

- "No tenemos tiempo para esto, primero debemos llevar al amo a un hospital... luego... hablaremos."- la voz de la felina se escuchaba decidida, y muy pronto Momiji se encontraba sosteniéndose a si misma y a su amigo para no caer mientras sobrevolaban el camino de regreso a la ciudad en el lomo de Adrastea.

Asimismo, pronto la enorme felina aterrizaba entre unos arbustos muy cerca del hospital central de Chengdu, y ante la cada vez más atónita mirada de Momiji; las enormes alas de Adrastea envolvieron a la guardiana y tras una intensa luz se presentó ante Momiji la diminuta figura de la pequeña Adry.

- "¡Que espera!... ¡Llame a alguien que nos ayude!."- gritó la pequeña sacando así de su trance a la perpleja dama.

Momiji entonces reaccionó y recordó el motivo por el cual se encontraba allí al ver a un sangrante y cada vez más pálido Fujitaka, pronto los gritos de la dama atrajeron la atención de un grupo de paramédicos que justo en aquellos momentos acababan de dejar a un herido; y unos momentos después Fujitaka Kinomoto era ingresado al hospital por la sala de urgencias.

**********

Momiji se encontraba más exhausta de lo que recordaba haber estado jamás. Se había pasado toda la noche en la comandancia de policía dando testimonio de lo que había sucedido, y aunque la policía creía que la señorita les ocultaba algún punto esencial de lo ocurrido, obtenían la misma declaración una y otra vez. Por supuesto que Momiji no les dijo nada acerca de una bestia salvaje (la cual habían mencionado horrorizados los saqueadores que habían sido capturados), y es que era algo que no le iban a creer... ni que quería mencionar.

Ahora, luego de todas aquellas horas repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, Momiji salió del lugar preparada para enfrentarse a algo parecido ante el coordinador de la expedición; más al salir vio la pequeña y peluda forma de la gatita, y sus ojitos mirándola con detenimiento. Momiji suspiró y con algo de recelo se agachó y tomó a la gatita en sus brazos y se alejó. El coordinador tendría que esperar por su versión de los hechos.

Momiji caminó hasta un parque cercano a la comandancia de policía. Miró el inicio del amanecer con la salida del sol por el horizonte, y tomó asiento en unos columpios que se encontraban en medio del parque. Durante un momento el silencio reinó, hasta que...

- "Entonces.."- dijo Momiji aún mirando al horizonte.

- "Entonces..."- repitió la pequeña con su vocesita chillona pero baja.

Otro momento de silencio se extendió por el ambiente antes de que aquella vocesita se dejara escuchar nuevamente, y es que era a ella a quien le tocaba contar las cosas, Momiji en realidad no tenía gran cosa que decir.

- "Fui creada por una hechicera hace ya algunos cientos de años... en realidad fui creada aquí mismo en Chengdu. Aunque no me enteré hasta hace poco que volví y me di cuenta que este era mi lugar natal."- Adry paró su relato durante un momento y pudo escuchar el sonido de sorpresa causado por la señorita Momiji, luego continuó- "Mi creadora... no era una persona muy buena; y un día hice algo que no le gusto... "- *creo que no es necesario que diga que cosa*- "y me encerró en un libro con una maldición. Fui sacada de allí por Sakura hace poco menos de un año... y me quedé a vivir finalmente con Sakura y su familia... y me encariñé con el amo Fujitaka, no lo pude evitar. Ahora mi misión es cuidarlo, sabe?. Yo jamás le haría daño, pero... "- y aquí la pequeña se movió en el regazo de Momiji y entonces ambas se miraron a los ojos- "No le diga por favor nada, ¡él no sabe lo que soy!... Si me rechaza por ello... no podría soportarlo."

Momiji miró a la pequeña que a su vez la miraba con aquellos ojitos suplicantes, suspiró y finalmente sonrió.

- "No diré nada si tu no quieres... pero no creo que él algún día te rechace de forma alguna. Te quiere mucho."

- "Lo sé."- dijo simplemente Adry mientras se acomodaba un poco en el regazo de Momiji; de verdad que se encontraba cansada.

- "Entonces... ¿le quieres?."

- "Si, mucho."- respondió en un primer momento Adry, pero entonces reconsideró la pregunta y solo por si acaso la señorita Momiji lo estaba llevando por otros lares agregó- "Pero no es el amor de mi vida... mi pareja es Kero."- y miró la expresión de duda de Momiji, quien de pronto preguntó...

- "¿El peluchito?... ¿El es...?"

- "¿Cómo yo?... si, él cuida a Sakura muy bien además."- y el tono de voz de Adry dio por terminado ese punto de la conversación, era obvio que la gatita no diría más sobre Kero o la pequeña Sakura o nada. Y entonces, ante la sorpresa de Momiji la pequeña continuó- "Estoy esperando que me haga la proposición."- Adry sonrió ante ese pensamiento- "Creo que seré la guardiana más feliz cuando me pida ser su esposa... bueno, supongo que no podré decir que soy su esposa 'esposa', pero... bueno, supongo que será cuando nos unamos como una verdadera pareja."

Y Momiji tuvo que sonreír.

- "Y supongo que Fuji tampoco se dará cuenta cuando un montón de peluchitos peluditos anden por allí revoloteando."

- "Nosotros no vamos a poder tener hijos."- dijo entonces con naturalidad Adry- "Le preguntamos a... la reencarnación del creador de Kero... y nos dijo muy claramente que al ser seres mágicos, no íbamos a poder tener descendencia."- entonces para sorpresa de Momiji Adry sonrió y dijo calmada- "Pero no importa mucho eso en realidad, lo tengo a él así como él me tiene a mi. Creo que no necesito más de cualquier manera, ¿no lo cree así?."

Momiji desvió la vista hacia el frente y suspiró.

- "Si, supongo que si."- dijo entonces y sonrió... al parecer por fin le tendría una respuesta a Sano- "Me alegro de que estés junto a mi amigo para cuidarlo."

- "Yo cuido a todos mis amigos, no solo a mi amo... mi querida amiga."- dijo entonces la pequeña casi en un bostezo, mientras terminaba de dormirse en el regazo de Momiji, quien sonriendo la acarició, y aún acariciándola con ternura miró directo al sol que terminaba de salir para comenzar un nuevo día.

**********

Touya, Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yukito, e incluso Sonomi Daidouji viajaron hacia la provincia de Chengdu en China apenas y recibieron la noticia de que Fujitaka se encontraba en un hospital debido a una herida de bala (gracias a una avioneta privada cortesía de Eriol). Poco es decir que Fujitaka se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlos a todos ingresar a su habitación, en la cual se encontraba Momiji hablando a más de 100 palabras por minuto mientras mantenía a la pequeña Adry escondida para que los doctores y/o enfermeras no la viesen.

- "¡Papá!."- la pequeña Sakura entró más que preocupada a la habitación y abrazó casi de inmediato a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos.

- "Papá, ¿como estás?."- Touya venía inmediatamente detrás de su hermana y con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

- "¡Hijos!... yo, estoy bien. No me sucedió nada grave... pero, ¿cómo llegaron hasta aquí?."

- "Creo que soy el culpable señor Kinomoto."- respondió la voz calmada de Eriol a la pregunta mientras entraba seguido del resto de la gente.

Por su parte Sonomi hablaba con el médico preguntando que tan pronto podría salir Fujitaka del hospital.

- "El señor Kinomoto podrá ser dado de alta en tres días más... pero no podrá hacer ningún esfuerzo durante un buen tiempo. ¿Alguien de ustedes se hará cargo de sus cuidados?."

- "Yo me hará cargo, soy su hijo mayor."

- "Y yo también."- respondió la pequeña Sakura.

- "Yo ayudaré también."- Yukito se ofreció con una gran sonrisa, y no dejó que Touya lo disuadiera de su decisión, después de todo el señor Kinomoto siempre lo trataba como a un hijo, era hora de corresponderle por todas las bondades que había tenido para con él.

El doctor pidió entonces a los tres jóvenes que se acercaran, y de pronto la señora Daidouji fue junto con los otros y el doctor alegando que ella se haría cargo de los gastos y medicinas y que no aceptaría una negativa por respuesta, mientras refunfuñaba algo sobre lo irresponsable que era aquel hombre y que no merecía haberse casado con alguien como su querida Nadeshiko.

Momiji decidió entonces retirarse, la verdad que estaba cansada y dormir unas cuantas horas antes del viaje de regreso a Japón no estaba de más, por lo que se despidió de su amigo prometiendo ambos volverse a ver en Tomoeda.

- "... además, creo que deberás de mejorarte muy pronto porque necesito a alguien que entregue a la novia."- le susurró a su amigo con un guiño antes de irse, ante lo cual Fujitaka abrió los ojos y sonrió. Aquella era la mejor sorpresa que había recibido... y eso que últimamente había recibido una gran cantidad de sorpresas agradables.

Momiji se fue alejando poco a poco y miró sin saber por qué de pronto por una de las ventanas, y se sorprendió ante lo que veía, para luego sonreír.

Allí sobre una rama, un par de colitas se mecían a un mismo compás mientras que un pequeño peluche amarillento abrazaba con cariño a una pequeña gatita blanquita. Momiji movió la cabeza y se alejó lentamente... su amigo estaba bien cuidado, tenía una gran guardiana para protegerlo... solo esperaba que no fuese tan buena y no lo protegiese de las chicas que pensaba presentarle.

Y saliendo murmuró entonces para si misma

- "Toda una guardiana de leyenda."

****

Fin del segundo sidestory

****

Notas de la autora =u.u=

Bueno... ejeeeemmm... etooooo... AAHHH!!!, me quieren colgaaarrrrr!!!!!...

Si, lo sé... me demoré siglos para entregar el segundo sidestory, smiuf... pero tengan en cuenta que si me cuelgan pierden a la autora y no habrá mas entregas =;.;= . ¿Eso me salva?, uff... que bueno. En fin, he aquí finalizado el segundo sidestory... sip, se que esta un tanto aburrido, que hay muchos párrafos y pocos diálogos, pero como siempre es una idea que se me vino a la mente y mis patitas me obligaron a expresarla en palabras escritas, así que aquí esta. 

Espero, ahora si, entregar el tercer y último sidestory lo más pronto que pueda... veremos entonces cuales son los planes del pequeño Kero para darle a su Adry toda una romántica noche de ensueño... en su primera cita.

Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios a kawaii_chibineko@yahoo.com 

Un gran bechito para todos =n.n=

Con cariño

chibineko


End file.
